Harry Potter et l'éveil de la bête
by Philippe Gryffondor
Summary: TERMINER Harry trouvera la bête qui est en lui et cet animal l'aidera dans sa vengeance contre le Seigneur Noir. Une nouvelle élève nommée Chloé joindra le trio et on lui découvrira un secret. Qui vaincra ou encore qui survivra?
1. Feter une nouvelle vie

Harry Potter et???  
  
Disclamer:Tous les personnages.en se moment.sont à JK Rowling.  
  
Je dédie se chapitre à Alohomora pour avoir fait la meilleur fic française.  
  
Pour continuer il me faut au moins 5 reviews (positives ou négatives(pas d'insulte SVP)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Fêter une nouvelle vie  
  
Par cette chaude nuit d'été, tout paraissait normale à Privet Drive sauf qu'au numéro quatre, au deuxième étage dans la plus petite chambre précisément, il y avait encore de la lumière. C'était la chambre de Harry Potter, Eh oui le grand Harry Potter, celui qui avait vécu plus de chose en quinze ans que la majorité des autres sorciers dans une vie entière. Oh, excusez moi j'avait oublié de vous mentionné que ce n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire c'était l'un des plus célèbre sorcier du monde.  
  
Pourquoi? Eh bien parce qu'il avait tuer le plus grand mage noire de l'époque, Lord Voldemort, un sorcier dont la quasi totalité de la population sorcière avait peur de son simple nom. En fait Voldemort n'était pas véritablement mort mais il était dépourvu d'enveloppe charnel.  
  
Pendant treize ans Voldemort avait cherché a retrouver une enveloppe corporel et malheureusement il avait réussi il y a de ça quelques jours. Lord Voldemort avait fait venir à lui Harry Potter par un Portoloin qui était nul autre que la coupe du tournoi des trois sorcier. Harry et son défunt ami Cédric avait renoncé à leur propre gloire pour la gloire de Poudlard et avait prit ensemble la coupe. Mais malheur la coupe était un Portoloin et ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un cimetière ou Queudver avait tué Cédric. Après la renaissance de Voldemort, tous ses Mangemorts était venu à lui et le seigneur des ténèbres avait défié Harry en duel. Heureusement Harry avait réussi à s'échapper en apportant avec lui le corps de Cédric Digory.  
  
Harry ne se remémorait que trop bien de ces événement et il ne voulait surtout pas être coupé des nouvelle du monde de la sorcellerie. À ce moment là Harry était entrain d'écrire une lettre à la gazette du sorcier pour un abonnement. Ayant fini sa lettre Harry sortit Hedwige sa chouette de sa cage pour qu'elle aille porter sa lettre. Ceci fait Harry sortit son grimoire de métamorphose et commença son devoir.  
  
*****  
  
Les jours passait lentement, trois jour plus tard Harry avait reçu la gazette et en gros titre, il y avait « Peter Petigrow arrêté!» Harry commença à lire immédiatement l'article qui disait :  
  
« Avant hier, un petit groupes de Mangemorts s'était rendu chez Barjow et Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour tuer Mr Damien Barjow mais leur plan furent très vites arrêté par un groupe d'aurores. Parmi les captif il y avait nul autre que Peter Pettigrow! Mais se voyant encerclé Peter s'est transformé en rat. Vous me direz que c'est impossible, mais c'est bien vrai en fait Peter était un animagus non déclaré. Les aurores ne voulant pas que Peter se sauve d'Azkaban, ce qui aurait été facile pour un rat l'ont apporté directement au ministère où il a été interrogé. Ne voulant rien dire, les enquêteur ont dût exceptionnellement se servir du Veritaserum. Le ministère nous a transmis que quelque petits bouts les voilà : « Sirius Black innocent, c'était moi les moldus et James » et oui rare sont ceux qui savait que les Potter avait eu recours au sortilège de Fidélitas et ceux là croyait que c'était Black le coupable et il a dit aussi « James, Sirius et moi étions animagi »; le ministère nous a communiqué que ça et aussi que si Sirius Black lisait le journal qu'il devait se rendre au ministère pour enquête.  
  
Lilian Shaw »  
  
-Super Sirius tu dois y aller, s'écria Harry, il prit un parchemin écrivit bonjour à Sirius et attacha la lettre et l'article du journal à la patte d'Hedwige.  
  
*****  
  
Les quelques jours suivant Harry recevait toujours la gazette mais il ne disait rien sur Sirius et rien non plus sur Pettigrow tous se que savait Harry c'était que Sirius était partit pour le ministère. Mais un bon vieux dicton dit bien « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » alors Harry ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Mais les nouvelle n'allait pas tarder, trois coups se firent entendre à là fenêtre, Harry regarda et y vit un grand duc, il ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre qui était entrouverte et le Grand Duc se posa sur son lit.  
  
Il prit la lettre a sa patte et découvrit que c'était une lettre de Sirius; il lit ceci :  
  
« Harry fait tes bagages, je viens te chercher, si tu es encore d'accord, je vais être là à midi moins le dix. Je viens en auto.  
  
Sirius. »  
  
Harry se dépêcha de faire ses valise et voyant qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à attendre il descendit en-bas et avisa les Dursley qu'il partait.  
  
-Quoi tu part et où petit morveux? tonna l'oncle Vernon. -Je ne sais pas où mais avec mon parrain, dit Harry d'une voix calme, Harry retint un rire il voyait le visage de l'oncle Vernon changer de couleur successivement comme un Arc-en-ciel. Mais avant qu'il ne disent quelque chose d'autre la cloche de la sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Vernon alla ouvrir et devînt tout blanc en voyant Sirius Black, certes Sirius était innocent mais c'était quand même un sorcier.  
  
Harry regarda Sirius comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, son parrain avait les cheveux court et bien coiffé, de beaux vêtement moldus et un corps maintenant assez séduisant, enfin pour une femme.  
  
-Bonjours Mr Dursley, je suis venu chercher Harry et malheureusement pour vous c'est moi qui terminera son éducation mais vous pourrez venir chez nous pour le voir, dit Sirius avec classe.  
  
-Oh d'accord prenez le si ça vous chante d'ailleurs ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons désiré, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix rempli de peur et de méchanceté.  
  
-Ok Monsieur, dit Sirius sur le même ton. Alors Harry tu ne viens pas voir ton parrain? Harry, qui attendait que leur conversation soit fini pour aller voir Sirius, sauta dans ses bras en laissant couler des larmes de joies.  
  
-Sirius, tu m'as manqué, dit il joyeusement. Où allons-nous?  
  
-Puisque je n'ai plus de maison le ministère pour s'excuser m'en a donné une semblable à Prés aux Lards, allons y il faut faire des course. Sirius prit une des valise à Harry et ils partirent dans une auto sûrement prêté par le ministère. Sirius lui expliqua que Pettigrow avait reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Le voyage jusqu'à Prés aux Lards se passa très rapidement puisque la voiture était du même genre que le Magicobus et arrivé là bas Sirius alla stationner là voiture devant un petit édifice, qui était l'hôtel de ville de Prés aux Lards.  
  
-Harry j'ai une question à te poser, veux tu que je t'adopte? demanda Sirius mal à l'aise .  
  
-Mais oui Sirius, ce serait formidable! S'écria Harry.  
  
-Ouf, je croyais que tu allait dire non, dit Sirius apparemment soulagé. Veux-tu le faire tout de suite?  
  
-Oui Sirius, répondit Harry tout joyeux, Sirius lui dit de le suivre à l'intérieur ce qu'il fit.  
  
*****  
  
-Voilà c'est fait, dit Sirius à Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau d'adoption. Tu es officiellement sous ma tutelle, maintenant je vais te montrer notre maison. Sirius et Harry partirent à pied puisque la voiture était effectivement prêté.  
  
Après près de cinq minutes de marche il arrivèrent devant une maison en brique brune de deux étages avec des pignons, elle avait l'air super accueillante et très belle pas un château mais une maison ni trop grande ni trop petite. Il avait une belle petite cour avant avec un bel érable et une plate bande entourant la maison, mais elle n'avait pas de fleur puisqu'elle était inhabité. Derrière la cour était plus grand avec une piscine creusé, une petite volière rattaché à la maison et un garage pour entreposé des objet et même une auto.  
  
-C'est magnifique, s'exclama Harry. Si on allait à l'intérieur?  
  
-C'est d'accord mais ce n'est pas meublé, tous se qu'il y a c'est deux lit, un peut de nourriture, une cuisinière au bois et la cheminé. Je voulais aller acheter les meubles avec toi, répondit Sirius.  
  
-Ok, on mange et on y va? Demanda Harry, Sirius acquiesça et ils entrèrent manger.  
  
*****  
  
Harry et Sirius étaient au Chaudron Baveur et Sirius venait de lui demander de quoi il avait besoin.  
  
-J'ai besoin d'un bureau pour faire mes devoir, une table de chevet, un réveille matin, des draps, une armoire, des robes, une radio, un tapis, de la peinture et peut-être des vêtement moldus, répondit Harry.  
  
-Juste-ça? demanda Sirius d'un ton étonné voulant camoufler un sarcasme.  
  
-Non c'était juste la catégorie moi-même, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. Bien sûr que c'est tout et nous achèterons les autres meubles en même temps.  
  
-Potter tu fait ami avec les meurtriers maintenant? demanda Malefoy.  
  
-Premièrement Drago ce n'est pas un criminel, deuxièmement la seul chose ici qui ressemble à un meurtrier c'est toi, il faut dire que tu es un Malefoy. Ah tu diras bonjours à ton père, je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois, répondit froidement Harry.  
  
-Tu le paieras Potter, rétorqua Malefoy.  
  
-Change de discours Malefoy ça fait quatre ans que tu me le dis, poursuivit Harry aussi froidement qu'avant, Malefoy partit furieux et Harry se retourna vers Sirius. Ah ce Drago Malefoy toujours dans mes jambes, il m'énerve, un vrai Serpentard et son père est pire encore un type répugnant.  
  
-J'ai connu Lucius, dit Sirius. Et le petit lui ressemble beaucoup mais en moins terrible, mais tout de même cruel. Je paris cinq gallions que le petit déteste les enfant de moldus et les appelle Sang-de-Bourbe?  
  
-En effet, répondit Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Harry et Sirius venaient de terminer d'installer le mobilier et de peinturer, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre car la peinture magique s'étale d'un coup de baguette et sèche automatiquement. Ils avaient terminer par la chambre de Harry, qui était sublime avec ses couleurs rouge et or et son mobiliers. Son lit à baldaquin avait une couette de lin où il y avait un lion doré qui avait été brodé avec précision, à la gauche du lit il y avait une armoire en chêne avec un lion identique à celui du lit gravé en relief sur les panneaux de l'armoire. Tous les autres meubles était aussi en chêne et Sirius avait acheté un soutien à balai pour que Harry puissent accrocher son balai au mur et bien en évidence.  
  
-C'est super Sirius, merci du fond du c?ur, je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle chambre, dit Harry, Sirius lui dit que ce n'était rien et ils partirent manger aux Trois Balais.  
  
*****  
  
-À notre nouvelle vie, dirent en c?ur Harry et Sirius aux Trois-Balais.  
  
-Oui c'est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie libre, dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui, dit Harry. Libre c'est la première fois en près de 14 ans.  
  
-Hum, c'est vari pas échappé mais libre, je suis si heureux Harry, je suis avec mon filleul et je suis libre, dit Sirius  
  
*****  
  
La semaine suivante avait passé extrêmement rapidement, puisque Sirius passait ses journées à retrouver les anciens, Harry lui passait les siennes à traîner dans les rues de Prés aux Lards, il s'était même acheté un livre sur les légendes ancienne. Quand il traînait, Harry pensait à beaucoup de chose, à ses amis, à Poudlard, aux Mangemorts, à Voldemort, à Cédric, ils se sentait coupable de sa mort et à Hermione. Ah Hermione! belle, intelligente et courageuse. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ses tripes se tordait, son c?ur s'emballait et il avait une terrible peur de la perdre, il l'aimait. Mais il y avait deux problèmes, le premier était qu'il ne savait pas si s'était réciproque et le deuxième et bien il était certain que Ron aussi était amoureux d'elle.  
  
Alors un bon matin Harry se leva décidé, il demanda à Sirius si il pouvait se rendre chez les Weasley et à son grand soulagement il accepta. Après avoir avisé les Weasley par la Télépoudre, la façon dont Sirius avait prit pour parler à Harry avant la première tache, de sa visite il s'y rendit.  
  
*****  
  
Harry et Ron était dans la chambre de ce dernier, Harry lui avait demandé pour se parler en privé et Ron et lui était monté.  
  
-Ron il faut que je te parle. commença Harry.  
  
-Parle de Quoi? demanda Ron  
  
-Hermione.Ron quel sont tes sentiments pour elle? demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est ma meilleur amie, répondit simplement Ron.  
  
-Tu l'aimes? s'enquit Harry.  
  
-Non Harry, enfin je l'aime comme j'aime Ginny, je la protège c'est tout. Toi Harry l'aimes-tu? dit moi la vérité s'il te plait. Répondit Ron.  
  
-Oui Ron je l'aime mais je ne suis pas sûr quelle elle m'aime, dit-il, Ron haussa les épaules et Harry était soulagé.  
  
-Les garçons le dîner est prêt! cria Mrs Weasley.  
  
*****  
  
Harry était revenu chez lui et écrivait une lettre à Hermione, il se posait plein de question de comment l'abordé et trouva enfin comme écrire sa lettre, franche, rapide et explicite. Après l'avoir fini il la relit.  
  
« Hermione, J'espère que tu va bien, moi super. Je me trouves actuellement à Prés aux Lards, chez Sirius et moi . en effet Sirius à été innocenté et Queudver à reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur, le traite à eut ce qu'il méritait, c'est à cause de lui tout ce qui m'arrive mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète, ce n'est pas le but de ma lettre. Je voulais simplement t'inviter à passer une semaine chez moi, malheureusement Ron ne sera pas là, tu comprends sa mère les veux le plus possible chez elle. J'espère que tu viendras ça me ferait plaisir et aussi à Sirius, on pourra toujours aller faire des petit tours chez Ron.  
  
Je t'embrasse Harry. »  
  
Oui elle était bien, il plia sa lettre et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola rapidement.  
  
*****  
  
Ah il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de ses nouvelles, il avait envoyé sa lettre le jeudi et c'était le samedi matin, il espérait de tout son c?ur qu'elle viendrait et qu'elle n'était pas partit chez Vicky, Harry se surprit lui-même d'appeler Victor comme ça mais il était à bout de nerf, dans l'incertitude total.  
  
-Harry vient-ici s'il te plait, cria Sirius au premier étage, il descendit et il ne trouva pas Sirius seul, il était avec une jeune femme, mais il ne la connaissait pas, en fait il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, la fille qui était là avait une robe en lin blanc sans manche avec un décolleté plongeur et toute bronzé, pas trop mais juste assez pour donner un look sexi et sensuel.  
  
-Hermione? demanda Harry.  
  
-Harry! dit Hermione, elle lui sauta au cou et lui fît la bise qui le fît bien rougir d'ailleur.  
  
-Hermione je me suis terriblement ennuyé de toi, dit-il. Et si tu venait faire le tour de la maison?  
  
-Très bonne idée Harry mais allons porter mes bagages avant, dit-elle, ils montèrent dans la chambre d'ami qui était meublé de seulement un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet, après avoir installé Hermione, ils firent le tour de la maison.  
  
*****  
  
Pendant trois jours, Harry et Hermione avait passé de très bon moment ensemble, elle n'était pas partit en Bulgarie parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Victor et elle voulait juste qu'ils soient amis. Maintenant ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier voulait parler à Hermione en privée.  
  
-Hermione, si tu refuse ce n'est pas grave et j'espère que ça n'affectera pas notre amitié.Hermione, j'ai pensé à ça depuis le début des vacances.je pense, enfin je ne pense pas je le sais c'est tout.Je.Je t'aime, dit-il.  
  
-Oh Harry, répondit Hermione tout ému.  
  
-Oh, je savait que j'aurait du me taire, la coupa Harry.  
  
-C'est pas ça Harry, laisse moi parler, moi aussi Harry ça fait longtemps que j'y pense depuis le Dragon en fait mais encore plus depuis cette nuit là, lui dit-elle. Je t'aime Harry. Ils s'enlacèrent passionnément suivit d'un baiser lui aussi passionné.  
  
*****  
  
Les quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensemble passèrent aussi vite que l'éclaire et Hermione était déjà partit, le seul point positif était que Sirius avait fini sa mission et il pouvait maintenant s'occuper de Harry à plein temps. Sirius avait commencé à lui apprendre le mort vivant, un sort qui endormait une personne pendant près d'une heure dans leur pire cauchemar. Harry avait de la misère à maîtriser se sort car il fallait beaucoup de concentration, la formule était simple c'était « Endormos ».  
  
Après cet espèce de cour Harry et Sirius partirent manger et se préparer pour le match de Quidditch qui était ce soir là.  
  
*****  
  
-C'était super, cria Ron, qui avait été invité à la partie par Harry puisque le match avait confronté les Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead. Les canons n'avait pas gagnés de match contre les Harpies depuis un ans.  
  
-Oui, mais leur nouvel attrapeur est très bon, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Tu as raison, mais tu es de loin meilleur que lui, lui dit Ron.  
  
-Ron a raison, Harry, si tu voulais tu pourrait être attrapeur dans la LNQ (ligue national de Quidditch).  
  
-Ah, vous exagéré, dit Harry.  
  
-Non, Harry je suis sûr que tu est aussi bon que Victor, lui dit Ron.  
  
-Ah, pour le savoir il faudrait qu'il veulent faire un concour contre moi, dit Harry.  
  
-Mais c'est une super idée que tu as là, Harry, dit Ron. Depuis le tournoie, Victor et toi êtes ami, non?  
  
-Oui mais c'est le meilleur attrapeur du monde Ron il ne se déplacera pas de la Bulgarie juste pour ça, dit Harry.  
  
-Non, mais il a un match en Angleterre la semaine prochaine, peut-être qu'il voudrait venir le lendemain avant de partir, dit Ron.  
  
-D'accord t'as gagné, je vais lui écrire tout à l'heure, dit Harry. Et voulais-tu coucher chez moi?  
  
-Oui ce serait cool, je n'ai pas encore vu ta maison, dit Ron.  
  
*****  
  
C'était le lendemain matin, Harry venait de se lever et il pensait a la réaction de Ron après avoir fini de visiter la maison « Waw c'est trop cool ta maison Harry » avait-il lâché. Mais Harry trouvait que la maison de Ron était aussi bien que la sienne, sûrement parce qu'elle était extrêmement accueillante, ce n'était pas que la sienne ne l'était pas mais celle de Ron abritait 9 personne des plus accueillante.  
  
Harry décida alors de se lever et il sortit de sa chambre avec des vêtement propre en dessous du bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cette salle de bain là était pratiquement pareil a celle des préfets.  
  
Après s'être lavé, Harry descendit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Sirius, ils engagèrent la conversation et une demi douzaine de minutes plus tard Ron les rejoignit.  
  
-Voilà le courrier, dit Ron et il avait raison, quatre hiboux venait d'arriver. Le premier hiboux vînt à Harry et apportait la gazette du sorcier, le deuxième rejoignit Sirius, le troisième apporta une lettre a Ron et le dernier une à Harry, toutes les lettres avait l'écusson de Poudlard.  
  
Harry lût sa lettre aussitôt, elle venait de Dumbledore.  
  
« Cher Harry, Je voudrais te voir cet après midi dans mon bureau, j'aurais quelques choses à te dire, viens avec Sirius et Ron et Hermione seront là aussi. J'espère que tu va bien.  
  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
-Sirius, Ron on doit aller à Poudlard cet après-midi, dit Harry calmement.  
  
-On sait, dirent en c?ur Sirius et Ron.  
  
-Comment-ça? demanda Harry.  
  
-La lettre! Dirent encore en c?ur son parrain et son meilleur ami.  
  
-Ah, d'accord, dit Harry.  
  
*****  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius asseyez vous, dit Dumbledore. Bon par quoi commencer.Ok, j'ai des choses a vous proposer, commençons par toi Hermione, le professeur McGonagal et moi avons pensé que tu aimerais bien être préfete. Veux-tu?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr professeur, répondit Hermione.  
  
-D'accord, dit Dumbledore, il lui tendit un insigne de préfet et il se tourna vers Ron. Pour toi Ron, je te propose un nouveau grade qui a été installé à Poudlard, veux tu être Surveillant?  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça implique? demanda Ron.  
  
-C'est a peut près la même chose qu'un préfet, mais tu n'est pas charger de maison, tu dois arrêter toute altercation entre élève et les punir, si quelqu'un se fait insulter, tu enlèves des points a celui qui a prodigué l'insulte et lors des événement important ou sous les demandes d'un professeur tu surveillera comme les préfet en deuxième année.  
  
-J'accepte professeur, affirma Ron, Dumbledore lui donna une insigne avec « Surveillant» gravé dessus et il se tourna alors vers Harry.  
  
-Harry, si tu veux tu peux être surveillant aussi et j'ai aussi prévu que tu sois surveillant-en-chef. Le désires-tu?  
  
-Oui je le veux, dit Harry. Ça sera un plaisir pour moi.  
  
-J'y comptait bien, tiens ton insigne, dit Dumbledore il lui donna une insigne où était gravé « Surveillant-en-Chef ».  
  
-Merci professeur, dit Harry. Mais vous n'aviez pas plus de chose a me dire?  
  
-Oui, oui j'y venais, McGonagal et moi avons pensé que tu devrais être le nouveau capitaine, vu tes talents comme joueur et vu que tu es un des plus ancien de l'équipes alors nous t'avons choisi.  
  
-Merci beaucoup professeur, la coupe sera encore a nous cette année! S'exclama Harry.  
  
*****  
  
-Oui c'est sûr que je veux! s'écria Sirius, Dumbledore venait juste de lui proposer le poste d'enseignant de défense contre les force du mal niveau supérieur( je vais dire DCFMNS à partire de maintenant).  
  
-Je l'espérait Sirius, dit Dumbledore. Pour le niveau normal, je suis sûr que tu vas être contant Sirius ce sera Remus, il a accepté hier, mais disons que je l'ai beaucoup sollicité.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas professeur, dit Sirius.  
  
-En effet et j'ai une surprise pour vous, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les trois adolescent. Je ne suis pas vraiment sensé le dire puisque c'est une surprise mais je voudrais aussi que vous vous prépariez pour ça.  
  
-Professeur, arrêtez de nous faire languir s'il vous plait, dit Harry après avoir attendu que Dumbledore continu pendant trente secondes.  
  
-D'accord Harry, dit-il. Alors comme j'allait le dire, cette année vous aurez un cour de plus et il sera obligatoire pour tout les élèves en troisième année et plus. Comme tous ces élèves là ont deux option, ils en enlèveront une pour la remplacer par un cour de Duel.  
  
-Super, dit Harry. Et qui est le prof?  
  
-Tu l'as connaît Harry, elle t'a gardé quand tu restait chez tes moldus.  
  
-Mrs Figg? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien elle Arabella Figg, dit Dumbledore. 


	2. La vérité comme cadeau

Bonjour, je sais que ce chap. à été long à sortir mais je vais essayer de faire les autres un peu plus rapidement. Je pourrais vous dire mes excuse mais je ne regrette pas parce que j'ai fait le squellette de la fic en ce moment je suis rendu au mois de novembre et je vous promets de l'action.  
  
Disclamer : Tous est à JK Rowling(parce que si non je me casserais pas les pied avec ça) L'histoire m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit sauf de la fiereté.  
  
PS : Je dédis ce chapitre à Lily of the Valley qui à écrit « L'exile du lion »  
  
*** Review***  
  
Chapitre 2 : La vérité comme cadeau  
  
Pendant les quelques jours qui restaient avant son anniversaire, Harry avait commencé à lire L'histoire de Poudlard, qui s'avérait très intéressant. Harry souriait à chaque fois en pensant à ce que dirait Ron en le voyant lire ce livre là « Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, Hermione déteint sur toi. » Oui, ce serait sûrement ça qu'il dirait mais Harry lui dirait que ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Il avait aussi reçu la lettre de Victor Krum qui lui confirmait qu'il voulait bien faire un concours et ça se déroulerait à Poudlard le 4 août.  
  
Harry se réveilla enfin, c'était le grand jour il allait avoir 15 ans, d'habitudes il aurait maudit ce jour là en pensant qu'il ne serait pas fêté encore une fois mais cette année là Harry était chez son parrain, qui était bizarre depuis une semaine, Harry croyait sérieusement qu'il organisait quelque chose mais se n'était que des doutes. Il décida alors de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée et tous bien préparé, il descendit en bas.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Sirius. Comment ça va?  
  
-Très bien et toi? demanda Harry.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit Sirius. Au fait Harry il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard pour arranger quelques petite chose, Hermione et Ron seront là ainsi que les autres Surveillant et Préfet. Harry acquiesça.  
  
-Mangeons et allons-y, dit Sirius, ils mangèrent et partirent à pied vers Poudlard.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Sirius entrèrent dans le hall et il faisait extrêmement noir, mais deux ou trois secondes après leur arrivé le Hall s'illumina et plein d'étincelles rouge et or tombèrent du plafond et une grande guirlande sur laquelle était inscrit « bonne fête Harry » avec un gros lion dessiné juste à coté.  
  
-Bonne fête Harry, crièrent tous les personnes présentes. Harry commença à regarder qui était là, il y avait bien sûr Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus, Mrs Figg, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux. Ginny, les trois poursuiveuses, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Il commença à serrer la main à tous le monde et ceci fait il embrassa sa bien aimé et échangea quelques mots doux. Quand ils eurent fini de faire les politesse, Dumbledore les conduisit dans la grande salle où se trouvait une pile de cadeau digne de l'anniversaire de Dudley. Harry et les autres s'assirent et ils commencèrent à donner leurs présent.  
  
Dean et Seamus lui avait offert des cartes de sorcier célèbres et il y avait même la sienne, Harry était enchanté, même lui n'avait pas sa carte, il lut ce qu'ils disaient sûr lui.  
  
« Harry Potter, actuellement étudient à Poudlard. Devenu célèbre quand en 1981 il tua Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom en renvoyant l'Avada Kadavra qu'il lui avait lancé et laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. »  
  
-Cool les gars, je l'avais pas ma carte, dit-il, après Lavande et Parvati lui donnèrent un cadre avec une photo de lui attrapant le Vif d'or en final de coupe en troisième année.  
  
-Merci les filles c'est gentil, leur dit-il, après il prit le cadeau de Neville qui lui offrait lui aussi une photo encadré de sa première tache.  
  
-Merci Nev, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, après il ouvrit le cadeau des Weasley qui lui donnait 10 mini balais de collection et une photo de la famille au complet de Ginny, Arthur et Moly, un dragon comme celui de Harry de Charlie et une mini momie de Bill. Il les remercia tous chaleureusement et ouvrit le cadeau de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils lui offrait un ensemble du parfait capitaine qui comprenait un livre sur les différentes techniques, une plaque à stratégie et un livres sur les techniques des attrapeur spécifiquement. Après ce fut le tour de McGonagal et Dumbledore et puisqu'il avait une lettre, il commença par la lire.  
  
« N'ouvre pas le paquet tous de suite, il contient un exemplaire de « Devenir Animagus » nous te souhaitons bonne chance,  
  
Minerva et Albus »  
  
-Merci professeurs, dit Harry remerciant chaudement McGonagall et Dumbledore. Flitwick lui donna un guide d'apprentissage des 10 sort les plus utiles. Ensuite, Ron lui donna son cadeau, il lui offrait un abonnement d'un an à Quidditch magazine et une lettre l'accompagnait et il l'a lu.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter, Nous sommes ravi de vous compter maintenant parmi nos lecteur hebdomadaire. Sachez que vous recevrez chaque semaine les résultat de chaque matchs, un balai de collection, les statistiques des joueurs, des équipes et des 10 meilleurs balais sur le marché ainsi que des nouvelles sur les prototypes. Croyez en nos sentiments les plus distingué,  
  
L'équipe de Quidditch Magazine »  
  
-Merci, Ron c'est très gentil, j'ai même failli m'abonner la semaine dernière, dit Harry, après sa belle Hermione vînt lui donner son cadeaux, il était magnifiquement emballé avec son papier d'emballage avec des vif d'or en relief, mais Harry voulait absolument savoir se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
  
Il y découvrit un magnifique scrout-à-pétard (non non c'est une blague). Il y découvrit un bébé griffon, l'animal chargé de la garde des trésors et des secrets. Il était adorable, avec son pelage doré émettant une faible lueur rougeâtre et avec un plumage de teinte brune, grise et noire nimbé d'une lumière argent.  
  
-Super Hermione, il est craquant je n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau, catégorie animal il n'y a que Fumseck que j'ai vu de plus beau et chez les humains c'est toi ma princesse, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur, Hermione rougit un peu et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Je vais le nommer Tacitus, poursuivit-il. Il ne restait plus que le cadeau de Sirius, celui-ci lui donna seulement une lettre.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter, Pour la sortie du nouveau Nimbus, votre parrain nous a demandé une faveur et nous avons tous de suite accepté, cette faveur, est que nous nommions la nouvelle série Nimbus Potter et en plus notre équipe a décidé de faire une édition limité de seulement 25 balais, qui bien sûr seront un peu plus performant et esthétique. Alors nous avons l'immense honneur de vous présenter le nouveau Nimbus Potter.  
  
L'équipe Nimbus© »  
  
-Tien Harry voilà ton cadeau, lui dit Sirius en lui tendant un paquet long et effilé. Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit le plus beau balai qu'il n'avait jamais vu, la poignée était d'argent, le manche de palissandre les brindilles d'ébènes et il était rangé dans une boite super sécurité.  
  
-Le balai peut atteindre des vitesse de 280 km/h en seulement 10 secondes et ne quitte jamais son maître lors d'une chute, poursuivi Sirius.  
  
-Super Sirius, c'est le plus beau balais du monde! s'écria Harry sortit de son ébahissement, il lui sauta au cou et enchaîna. Si avec ça on ne gagne pas la coupe de Quidditch je suis un Serpantar! Tous le monde éclata de rire et Sirius le regarda sévèrement.  
  
-Ne t'avise pas de perdre la coupe si non je te déshérite, dit-il sérieusement.  
  
-Ouais, tu as raison je ne voudrais pas non plus avoir un filleul à Serpantar, répondit Harry en riant.  
  
*****  
  
-Merci pour la fête, dit Harry à la fin de la journée avant de partir, il avait invité ses deux meilleur ami et à son grand bonheur ils allaient venir, Ron allait chez lui pour préparez ses bagages et il allait arriver le lendemain et Hermione allait rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'été sauf une ou deux fin de semaine qu'elle allait passé chez ses parent. Ron lui allait repartir l'avant dernière semaine et Harry et Hermione allait aller le rejoindre cinq jours avant la rentrée.  
  
Ils repartirent donc chez Harry et Sirius et durant tous le trajet ils parlèrent de tous et de rien mais surtout de la journée et du match amical de Quidditch qui s'était déroulé, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or en un temps record d'une minutes, c'était la première fois qu'un Vif d'or s'attrapait en si peut de temps à Poudlard et le record précédent était celui de James Potter qui l'avait attrapé après seulement une minute trente secondes. Harry avait été très fier d'avoir brisé le record de son père pour y inscrire le nom de son descendant.  
  
LA fin de soirée passé Harry et Hermione montèrent en tête-à-tête dans la chambre du lion comme il l'appelait. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à se parler de leur sentiment et de ce qu'il voulait faire après Poudlard, Hermione, elle, voulait devenir Médicomages et après peut- être professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard. Harry, lui de son coté, voulait devenir Aurore et après professeur de DCFM ou encore mieux de métamorphose. Hermione et Harry trouvait leur choix assez parallèle, tous les deux souhaitait la paix pour commencer et après être professeur pour enseigner leur savoir à Poudlard.  
  
La fin de soirée termina bien vite entre cette discutions passionnante et leur preuves d'affection. Hermione partit coucher dans la chambre d'ami et Harry se mît en boxer. Il ne fît aucun cauchemar cette nuît là seulement un rêve où un grand et magnifique phénix lui parlait.  
  
« Lorsque la bête qui est en toi s'éveillera; Tu devras trouver la pièce qui t'appartient; Un jour le feu de ta bête t'y conduira; Et ce qu'il y aura sera tien; L'or commence à briller en toi; Tout comme l'argent que tu à découvert il y a longtemps; Le rouge de ta bête te proclamera roi; Même si le vert est en toi tu ne perdras pas ton rang; Dans la pièce de ton ancêtre tu découvriras; La puissance qui te reviens depuis ta naissance; Ainsi que toute mon savoir, que tu apprendras; Et n'oublie pas que la puissance réside dans la connaissance. »  
  
Harry continua son sommeil sans interruption et le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec se souvenir inoubliable. Il alla à son bureau immédiatement et écrivit se qu'avait dit le phénix et après il alla se préparer, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il descendit en bas avec le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit les vers du phénix.  
  
-Sirius, j'ai fait un rêve et il y avait un magnifique phénix qui m'a récité des vers d'un poème où plutôt une prophétie, dit Harry, il tendit le parchemin à Sirius et celui-ci le prit aussitôt et le lut deux ou trois fois.  
  
-Harry, je comprend quelques petites chose, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, dit Sirius, il prit une petite pose et continua. Nous allons écrire à Dumbledore et nous verrons après ce qu'il fera. Bon alors aujourd'hui Hermione, Ron et toi apprendrez à devenir des animagi, es-tu d'accord?  
  
-On commence déjà? demanda Harry très excité.  
  
-Oui, c'est super, Hein? demanda Sirius. Je me rappelles comment James et moi on était excité de commencer à devenir animagi.  
  
-Ça doit être super Sirius? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui Harry, c'est merveilleux il n'y a qu'une chose plus forte que ça et c'est l'amour Harry, dit-il.  
  
-J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir mon animal, dit Harry, mais il ne put continuer Hermione venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Harry alla l'embrasser et elle souhaita bonjour à Sirius.  
  
-Hermione, veux-tu devenir animagus? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui.mais ce n'ai pas interdit? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, mais Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi pensons que ça serait préférable pour vous de pouvoir augmenter votre force, votre intelligence, vos aptitudes et votre puissance, dit Sirius.  
  
-Ah d'accord, dit Hermione, qui comprenait maintenant le but premier de cette offre. Ils mangèrent tous les trois et Harry lui raconta son rêve. Elle non plus ne comprenait rien et après le repas ils écrivirent la lettre pour Dumbledore. Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir terminer la lettre, Ron arriva et lui aussi était enchanté de pouvoir devenir animagus.  
  
*****  
  
-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes installé, je vais réciter quelque formule pour que vous sachiez quel animal vous vous transformerez, dit Sirius dans la pièce destiné aux entraînement. Ils acquiescèrent et il commença à lire les formule.  
  
Dans la tête de Ron une petite voie douce énumérait ses qualités. « Tu es courageux, fidèle, doux, protecteur, compréhensif, gentil, intelligent, bienfaiteur, brillant et bon, tu pourrais être un chien, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut, il y aurait aussi le renard mais ce n'est pas ça non plus qui te conviens, oh oui j'ai trouvé tu deviendra un aigle à tête blanche, maître du ciel. »  
  
Dans celle d'Hermione une autre voie un peut plus grave récitait ses qualités. « Tu es intelligente, brillante, logique, studieuse, tu aimes la liberté, tu es aussi courageuse, généreuse, gentille et bonne, tu pourrais très bien devenir un chien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il te convient, tu pourrais aussi être un tigre mais ça non plus ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il faut, Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé tu deviendras une jument blanche, la liberté des champs. »  
  
Mais dans celle d'Harry la même voix que le phénix de son rêve parlait, il déclamait ses qualités. « Tu es courageux, généreux, humble, poli, gentil, courtois, puissant, talentueux, intelligent, bon et puissant, je n'ai aucun trouble à savoir ton animal, tu sera un léognis le lion de feu, le roi des pleine.  
  
Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps et Sirius leur donna un bout de chocolat chacun et brisa le silence.  
  
-Alors quel animal vous est associer? demanda-t-il, Harry sembla le seul à avoir sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers Sirius et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
  
-Sirius, tu ne devineras jamais.dit-il, Sirius lui fit signe de continuer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je vais me transformer en léognis, le lion du feu, gardien des flamme perdu.  
  
-Alors c'est vraiment toi, murmura Sirius à peine assez audible pour que Harry comprenne.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire Sirius? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu le sauras plus tard, quand Dumbledore sera là, répondit-il, il se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient sortit de leur transe et écoutait. Et vous en quoi vous vous transformerez?  
  
-Moi je vais devenir une jument blanche, la liberté des champs, dit Hermione satisfait et heureuse.  
  
-Très bien la jolie, dit Sirius avec un grand clin d'?il. Toi Ron en quoi te transformeras-tu?  
  
-En un aigle à tête blanche, le maître du ciel, répondit-il.  
  
-Bravo Ron ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, nous allons allez souper(dîner pour les européen).  
  
*****  
  
-Harry, je comprend très bien ton rêve, c'est le signe que tu es prêt pour savoir tous sur toi.non, je devrais dire tous ce que je sais le reste tu comprendras pas toi même lorsque tu auras trouvé la pièce de ton ancêtre, dit Dumbledore dans le salon, il voulait parler seul avec Harry alors il avait envoyé Sirius avec Ron et Hermione faire un tour dans le village.  
  
-Commençons par tes question, poursuivit Dumbledore, Harry sentant qu'il devait commencer, pensa un peu et parla.  
  
-Pourquoi Voldemort veut-il me tuer et il ne voulait pas tuer ma mère? demanda-il.  
  
-Je me doutait que tu allais commencer par celle-ci, dit Dumbledore. Alors voilà, Harry tu sais que tu est descendant d'une des plus vieil famille de sorcier, Harry hocha de la tête et Dumbledore poursuivit. Tu sais aussi que Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpantar, il hocha encore la tête et Dumbledore continua. Tu sais autant que moi que Godric et Salazar était ennemis et leur valeur était tout à fait opposé, Harry hocha encore la tête et Dumbledore reprit. Et bien Harry Godric avait eu seulement une fille et elle était son unique héritière et elle épousa un Potter, mais Godrik ne lui avait pas enseigné tous le savoir qu'il avait acquis à sa fille et elle ne reçu pas non plus la totalité de sa puissance, mais c'était voulu car Godric l'avait laissé emprisonné dans une pièce dans la propriété de Poudlard. Cette pièce, peut seulement s'ouvrire par un héritier directe de sa fille et qui se transformerait en lion car l'ouverture de la porte bien que nous l'avons trouvé il y a bien longtemps est impossible à ouvrire sauf par toi car il faut pouvoir dire ouvre toi en un véritable rugissement et avoir le sang de Gryffondor. Dumbledore prit une longue pose et but une longue gorgé de sa bière au beurre.  
  
-C'est pour ça Harry que Voldemort veut te tuer, parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer et il croyait que c'était James l'élu mais quand il apprit qu'il ne se transformait pas en lion il pensa tous de suite à toi mais le sacrifice de ta mère ta sauvé ainsi que la force du Phénix de tes rêve. Il prit encore une bonne gorgé de sa bière au beurre et poursuivit. Il ne voulait simplement pas tuer ta mère car elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang- de-bourbe comme il dit, Voldemort n'a presque jamais vraiment tuer une personne sans qu'elle n'est quelque chose à lui donner et qu'elle refuse de lui offrir.  
  
-Ah d'accord, répondit Harry et continua plus séchement. Et Cédric qu'est- ce que vous en faites?  
  
-J'ai dit presque Harry, il n'y a pas juste Cédric qui est mort de cette façon mais d'habitude c'est qu'il se trouvait dans une bataille en tous cas quand il a tué Cédric c'était que lui et toi auriez pu vous enfuir en stupéfiant Pettigrow. As-tu d'autre question?  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry. En combien de temps mon père est-il devenu animagus?  
  
-D'après ce que ma dit Sirius ils ont prit près d'un an et demi, mais toi tu vas n'en prendre beaucoup moins surtout que tu auras plus de temps à consacrer et que tu es plus puissant qu'eu, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Savez-vous quel sont mes pouvoirs? demanda Harry, Dumbledore fini la gorgé qu'il venait de commencer et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
  
-Comme tu le sais tu es Fourchelang, tu pourrais dépasser les capacités de Voldemort en magie noire, tu peut invoquer le feu et après beaucoup d'entraînement tu pourras faire de la magie sans baguette.  
  
-De la magie sans baguette? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui Harry de la magie sans baguette comme lorsque tu as gonflé ta tante, dit Dumbledore. Sauf que tu pourra contrôler ce que tu fait. Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore continua. Maintenant tu veux sûrement que je t'explique ton rêve? Harry répondit à l'affirmative et Dumbledore prit une pose et enchaîna. Bon alors voilà quand tu te sera transformé en animagus, tu vas devoir retrouvé la chambre de Godric, le feu de ton animal t'y conduira, tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur sera a toi, les référence à l'or et l'argent ainsi qu'au rouge et au vert veulent seulement dirent que tu es l'héritier des deux maison mais c'est toi qui choisi à qui tu ressemble le plus, dans la chambre tu trouveras la puissance et la connaissance que Godric y a laissé et la dernier vers dit seulement que la puissance n'est rien d'autre que la connaissance de toutes chose. As-tu bien comprit?  
  
-Oui merci professeur, répondit Harry.  
  
-Oh mais arrête de m'appeler professeur ou je vais devenir fou appelle moi Albus ou grand-père, répondit Dumbledore, Harry eu un immense choc quand il comprit ce que venait de dire Dumbledore et il respira longuement avant de parler.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
-Harry, tu n'étais pas prêt et de toute façon toute l'école l'aurait apprit.Voyant que Harry allait répliquer il se reprit. Je ne dit pas que tu l'aurais dit à tous le monde mais tu l'aurais dit à Ron qui lui l'aurait dit à un de ses frère ou à sa s?ur et eu l'aurait dit à des amis et toute l'école l'aurait apprit et tous le monde crierait au favoritisme.  
  
-Ah, dit Harry qui comprenait parfaitement bien ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Il savait très bien qu'aussitôt que les Serpantar saurait ça, ils ferait tout pour que Harry soit mit dehors de l'école et si Dumbledore ne le ferait pas ils le diraient à leur parent qui eux feraient absolument tout pour que Dumbledore soit démit de ses fonction.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te confier au Dursley, mais tu n'aurait pas pu habiter à Poudlard et tu était bien mieux en dehors du monde de la sorcellerie même après tous ce que t'on fait les Dursley. Je ne compte même plus les fois où Arabella me disait ce que te faisait subir les Dursley et que je voulais les.Je suis encore trop poli pour le dire, mais à chaque fois Arabella me calmait et je leur écrivait une lettre et ils te sortait de ton placard et en en parlant de se placard, heureusement pour eux que je ne l'ai jamais su sinon j'aurais été hors de tout contrôle.  
  
-Un peut comme l'année dernière quand vous aviez stupéfixé Croupon junior?  
  
-Oui, sauf que je n'aurais jamais vraiment tué des moldus, répondit Dumbledore. Ah voilà les autres!  
  
*****  
  
-Hé! vous trois, dit Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur et celui-ci poursuivit. Vous ne devinerez jamais.Les trois amis le regardèrent d'un air interrogatifs et il continua. Le ministre de la magie à reconnu que Lord Voldemort est revenu et quand il est venu me voir pour que ça soit la paix entre Poudlard et le ministère je lui ai demandé une faveur, je me suis dit pourquoi pas en profité un peu et j'ai deux cadeaux pour vous. Dumbledore sortit de sa poche deux lettre et commença à lire à voix haute la première.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger, Comme vous le savez, selon le décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les premier cycle, vous ne pouvez pas encore en faire usage en dehors des limite de Poudlard mais avec le commun accord de votre collège, le ministre et le département de l'usage abusif de la magie nous vous donnons la permission de l'utiliser. N'abusez pas de vos pouvoir et faites attentions de ne pas révéler notre communauté, Mafalda Hopkrik, Ministère de la magie. » -Superbe, s'exclamèrent le trio lorsque Dumbledore eut fini la lettre.  
  
-Oui, une chance en or, dit Dumbledore et il poursuivit avec la lecture de la deuxième lettres.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Grenger, Vous devez savoir que vous avez maintenant la permission du département des transports magiques pour transplaner, mais à quelques condition, la première est que vous devez prendre votre cour théorique ainsi que passer votre permis. La deuxième est que vous devez jamais et en aucun cas de transplaner avec une autre personne avant que vous ayez préalablement passé ce permis là aussi. Vous remercierez le ministre de la magie ainsi que Mr Dumbledore Dérick Grounds Service des déplacement magique Ministère de la magie. » Le seul mot que put dire le trio fut "Cool"  
  
Merci aux revieweurs : Valria Granger, Larry, Griff, meli-lulu et Caroline Potter. J'espère avoir plus de review à l'avenir. Philippe Gryffondor 


	3. Effort de resistence

Salut tout le monde, j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai divisé mon chapitre trois en deux chapitre distinct, alors que vous auriez du attendre encore au moins une semaine pour l'original.  
  
Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling, parce que si ce n'était pas a elle et que ce serait a moi, ne vous inquiété pas que je ne me dérangerait pas à faire ce disclamer. Mais et oui il y a un nouveau personnage qui m'appartient.  
  
Dédicace : Je dédis ce chapitre à Titanus Firend Rel, en espérent qu'il lise mon histoire!!??!!  
Chapitre 3 : Effort de résistance!  
  
-Bien! maintenant que vous êtes prêt je veux que vous vous asseyez ici, dit Sirius, ils étaient tous dans la salle de pratique magique ou salle blanche comme l'appelait Harry et Sirius allait leur enseigner le procéder d'animagus.  
  
-Ok, pour devenir animagus, il faut commencer par rechercher nos lien avec votre animal, je vais vous donner un exemple. Je suis assez spontané et le chien l'ai aussi, on ne peut jamais savoir ce que cet animal va faire et c'est bien mon cas n'est-ce pas? le trio hochèrent la tête et Sirius continua. Alors l'attribution était là première étape. Lorsque vous serez rendu à la deuxième étape, vous devrez sentir votre animal et savoir penser comme lui, mais aussi c'est cette étape la plus embarrassante, parce que des fois vous agirai comme votre animal, je donne un exemple, Hermione sera un cheval et parfois durant cette étape elle s'ébrouera. Harry et Ron commencèrent à rire bien vite rejoins par Hermione et Sirius.  
  
-La troisième et dernière étape sera la métamorphose, ce sera long, mais c'est la plus glorieuse des étapes car vous serez extrêmement fier de vous. Mais pour atteindre la métamorphose complète il faudra que vous aillé un sentiment très fort comme une très grande peur, une immense joie, une grosse peine ou tout autre sentiment à condition qu'il soit vraiment fort. Maintenant je veux que vous commenciez la première étape. Ceci dit les trois adolescent s'allongèrent sur des lits préalablement installé pour cette affection.  
  
*****  
  
-Super, s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry en même temps, Dumbledore, qui était en visite chez Harry, venait de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient aller au Bal de la résistance la fin de semaine qui allait suivre. Ron lui s'était un peu renfrogné, il n'avait pas de petite amie et il devrait aller seul à se bal.  
  
-Oh! Ron j'ai peut-être quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, dit Dumbledore, Ron parut soudain intéressé et attendit que Dumbledore poursuivre. Elle s'appelle Chloé Wight, elle a 15 ans et c'est une nouvelle élève, qui a été transféré à Poudlard et elle à étudier ses 4 premières années à l'institut des sorcière de Salem aux États-Unis mais malheureusement.Il prit une longue inspiration. Ses parent, qui étaient de très bons amis à moi et aux Maraudeurs, ont été tué par Lord Voldemort.Il reprit une longue inspiration et il se prépara à leurs demander quelque chose. Elle se fait semblant d'être joyeuse, mais je sais quelle va mal et quelle est triste.vous seriez tellement gentils de l'aider à s'intégré et elle veut absolument aller à ce bal mais si elle n'a pas de cavalier elle devra passer la soirée avec moi ou toute seul et aucun de ses choix sont amusant. Elle est très gentilles Ron, veux-tu y aller avec elle? Ron sembla considérer la question et après quelques secondes il répondit.  
  
-Oui monsieur je veux bien y aller avec elle mais seulement si elle le désire, répondit Ron.  
  
-D'accord Ron, dit Dumbledore. Tu vas la trouver craquante et très jolie. Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'?il et repartit pour Poudlard.  
  
*****  
  
-Sirius.Le concerné leva les yeux de son journal et regarda son filleul.  
  
-Oui Harry, que veux-tu? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Et bien tu sais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour danser.et je crois que quelque petit cour ne me ferais pas de mal. dit Harry.  
  
-Oui, je suis sûr que ce serait mieux pour toi vu le potentiel introuvable qu'avait ton père pour ça.mais dans le fond c'était juste qu'il avait le trac.en fait Harry, la danse c'est encore plus facile que le Quidditch, dit Sirius. Il faut juste ne penser à rien et ce laisser aller avec le rythme de la musique, viens je vais t'apprendre.  
  
*****  
  
-Ouf.ce n'était pas si difficile Sirius, dit Harry. Je suis de ton avis finalement la danse c'est encore plus facile que le Quidditch.  
  
-En effet, dit Sirius, il regardait son filleul, il était vraiment pareille à son père, mais en plus mature, plus sérieux, la même flamme dans les yeux, plus courageux, mais avec un immense poids sur les épaules.  
  
Trop grand pour un adolescent de 15 ans seulement. Oui un fardeau qu'il ne pouvait pas alléger mais au moins il pouvait donner de la force à son filleul en l'aimant et le rendant heureux. Ce fardeau combien de fois il avait prié qu'il ne l'est jamais quand il était à Azkaban, pourquoi il avait fallu que se soit Harry qui doive porter se fardeau, pourquoi pas un autre n'importe qui une personne comme Dumbledore, non il ne voulait pas que le vieux directeur porte encore un autre fardeau comme celui d'il y a 60 ans quand Albus avait du tué Grindelwald, mais il aurait voulu qu'une personne autre que son filleule est à supporter se fardeau ou encore plusieurs personne. Mais lui Sirius Black ne pouvait rien faire, il devait seulement mieux préparer son filleule à son destin et profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer entre eux.  
  
*****  
  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi? cette question, je me là suis posé si souvent.Maintenant que je sais, suis-je plus heureux? Oui je le suis, mais le vide est-il comblé? Non il me manque toujours une personne qui me fasse pensé à ma mère, celle qui ma marqué par son amour, cette femme si bonne, si gentilles si.aucun mots ne peut la définir comme elle était vraiment, elle était comme Mignonne, mais en plus.je ne peux la définir puisque je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, mais j'ai une petite partie de moi, qui se souvient d'elle et cette partie me fait sentir comment elle était.  
  
-Maintenant que j'habite avec Sirius je suis plus heureux, j'ai enfin une vie. J'ai de l'amour, j'aime.ce mots, pourtant si simple mais en même temps si compliqué, je ne l'avais jamais ressentit avant.non ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai déjà aimé, disons plutôt que je ne l'avais jamais ressentit depuis ce jours fatidique, le 31 octobre 1981, le jour où mon pire ennemie est venu chez moi pour tuer mon père et moi, heureusement que j'avais ma mère, elle ma permit de vivre et d'aimer. Elle était sûrement une grande femme, parce que je ne suis pas sure que toutes les mères sacrifierait leur vie pour celle de leur enfant.  
  
-Mais même si j'ai vécu ce qui se rapproche de l'enfer, je suis enfin heureux.heureux, oui c'est le mots mais malheureusement il subsiste un vide, l'amour de deux parents.bien sûr les personne qui sont mortes et qui nous ont aimé reste gravé dans notre c?ur, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour me réconforter quand j'avais de la peine, ils n'étaient pas là pour me réconforter quand j'avais des cauchemars, ils n'étaient pas là non plus pour me soigner quand je me faisait mal, mais je ne leur en veux pas, la seul personne que je peux blâmer c'est Voldemort.si il n'aurait pas existé je n'aurais jamais vécu touts ça, mais il y a une autre personne que je peux blâmer c'est Pettigrow, si il n'aurait pas trahi mes parents, ils ne seraient peut-être pas morts. Non je dois arrêter de rêver, si Voldemort ne serait pas venu pour me tuer et n'aurait pas échoué, il serait sûrement maintenant à la tête du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
-Oui s'est ça Harry, c'est grâce à toi que toutes ces familles on vécu treize ans de paix, treize ans d'insouciance, treize années pendant lesquelles toutes ces familles auraient du se préparer pour maître fin définitivement au seigneur des ténèbres. Oublie Harry! oublie et entraînes toi! prépares toi! il faut que tu sois prêt lorsque le temps sera venu, il faudra que tu le tus Harry, que tu le tus, il ne mérite juste ça ou encore pire mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, il aura ce qu'il mérite là hauts, peut-être par le créateur ou bien des familles qu'il a tué, déchiré et massacré, dit Harry tranquillement à Tacitus son griffon, qui avait un peu grandit mais qui était encore aussi beau.  
  
*****  
  
-Excellant match Victor, s'exclama Harry, qui venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Victor.  
  
-Merrrrci Harrry, dit Victor. Es-tu prrret pourrr le duel de tout à l'heurrre????  
  
-Oui et en grande forme pour te faire perdre, dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjourrr Herrrmione, dit Victor alors que Hermione entrait à son tour dans le vestiaire. Bonjourrr à toi aussi Rrrron.  
  
-Bonjour Victor, dirent à l'unissons les deux concerné.  
  
-Tu as très bien joué, poursuivit Ron.  
  
-Merrrci à toi Rrrron, dit Victor, ils sortirent tous les quatre à l'extérieur sur le terrain de Quidditch et Harry sortit son balai.  
  
-Beau balai Harrrry, dit Victor. Si tu le manies aussi bien que ton éclairrrre de feu je suis sûrrrr que je vais perrrdrrrre.  
  
-Je le manies très Bien Victor, mais je ne suis pas si sûr de gagner contre le meilleur attrapeur du monde.  
  
-Ça se peut et au cas où, j'ai demandé à quelque prrroprrriétairrre d'équipe que je connais pour venirrr voirrr les perrrforrrmance du grrrand Harrrry Potterrrr.  
  
-Ils ne seront pas déçu, dit Sirius ayant décidé de se mêler à leur conversation. Maintenant nous allons aller dans les gradin, nous vous laissons avec l'arbitre. Après avoir fini sa phrase, il prit Ron et Hermione et ils partirent s'assoire.  
  
-Prêt? demanda Harry à Krum.  
  
-Toujourrrs, répondit Victor, l'arbitre siffla et ils s'envolèrent, et l'arbitre lâcha le vif d'or, qui disparu aussitôt.  
  
Harry commença à faire le tour du terrain et se concentra sur son but, le vif d'or. Pendant de longue minutes, lui et Krum ne le vire pas et se fût Harry qui le vit en premier, il se trouvait en haut de Krum et il ne devait absolument pas lui faire voire. Alors il décida de tenter une technique qu'il avait découvert dans un des livres qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il fonça en piqué vers le sol poursuivit par Krum, qui croyait que Harry avait véritablement vu le vif d'or en bas. À une distance de un mètre, Harry redressa son balai pour être en parallèle avec le sol et continua sa couse aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il vit le vif d'or au dessus de lui, il remonta en piqué, suivit de prêt par Krum qui le talonnait toujours. Le vif d'or ayant peur d'être attrapé disparu alors que Harry s'apprêtait à l'attraper.  
  
Harry déçu continua sa recherche et vit Krum descendre en flèche vers le sol, exploitant toutes la vitesse de son balai. Harry le suivit aussitôt et à deux mètre du sol il remarqua que Krum était en train de faire la feinte de Wronsky alors il remonta sur le champs et retourna à son poste d'observation. Krum remonta à coté de lui et lui dit.  
  
-Brrravo Potterrr, beau sens de l'obserrrvation, si l'Angleterrre avait eu un attrrrapeurrr comme toi l'année dernièrrre vous aurrriez été à la place de l'Irrrlande, dit-il toujours en scrutant le terrain.  
  
-Merci Victor, dit Harry. Il fonça alors en piqué vers les buts et passa dans un des cercles. Ensuite il descendit tout en bas le plus vite possible et attrapa le vif d'or tendit que Krum se cognait au poteau n'ayant pas pu se ressaisir assez rapidement.  
  
Une vague d'applaudissement retentit des estrade et Harry remarqua pour la première fois la foule de spectateur qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
-Harry Potter gagne la confrontation!!! cria la voix de Alter Spokovoch, le commentateur du match.  
  
*****  
  
-Mr Potter, nous avons une offre pour vous, dirent à l'unissons différent propriétaire d'équipe.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, venez chez moi et nous étudierons cela, dit Harry agacé. Victor as-tu le temps de venir souper chez nous?  
  
-Oui Harrry, dit Victor. Tous le monde partit chez Sirius et arrivé là bas, Sirius et Hermione se retirèrent dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.  
  
-Bon, nous allons commencé par vous monsieur??? Dit Harry.  
  
-Algie Londubat, monsieur Potter, dit l'homme.  
  
-Le grand oncle de Neville, demanda Harry, le concerné hocha la tête il poursuivit.  
  
-En tant que nouveau directeur du Département des jeux et des sports magiques, je me vois dans l'obligeance de trouver un nouvel attrapeur et je crois bien que vous êtes le meilleur que l'on est fait en Angleterre monsieur Potter, alors je vous offres un contrat et nous ajusterons les match selon vos congé ainsi que les entraînement.  
  
-Mr Londubat je suis comblé par votre offre et je serai honorés d'être le nouvelle attrapeur de l'Angleterre alors je considèrerai grandement votre offre, merci, dit Harry, après il fit signe à un autre personne de débuter.  
  
-Je suis le propriétaire de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et je vous offres le poste d'attrapeur.Il poursuivit et puisque ce n'est pas intéressant et que je ne vois pas la nécessité de vous dicter ce qui lui a dit je poursuivrai avec la réponse de Harry.  
  
-Excuser moi Mr mais votre offre n'est pas possible pour moi, il serait impossible que je m'absente aussi souvent de Poudlard et en plus j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire là bas en plus des BUSE que j'ai à passé en fin d'année. Vous pourrez toujours venir me faire une nouvelle offre lorsque j'aurai terminer mes études.  
  
-Et vous messieurs, dit Harry en regardant les deux autres personnes présentes. Si vous n'avez pas une meilleur offre que monsieur je vous dirai non alors commencez.  
  
-Excusez moi, je part, dit un des deux et l'autre réfléchi.  
  
-Nous nous reverrons dans quelques années Mr Potter. Les deux Hommes étant partit, Harry se tourna vers Algie et celui-ci le regarda.  
  
-Algie, je vais en parler avec Dumbledore et je vous envoie une lettre d'accord? dit Harry, Algie acquiesça et Harry continua. Vous direz bonjour à votre s?ur et à Neville d'accord?  
  
-Oui je le ferai Mr Potter, dit Algie. Au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir Mr Londubat et appelez moi Harry, dit Harry(pas vrai!)  
  
-D'accord et toi appelle moi Algie, dit-il et il partit.  
  
-Alors que veux-tu, demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je veux bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de tout faire à la fois, dit Harry.  
  
-On t'aidera, dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Oui mais ça va être dure, dit Harry. Devenir Animagus, les cours, les BUSE, mon poste de surveillant en chef, capitaine de l'équipe et sans compté les surprise. Enfin j'essayerai de faire un horaire, ça va me faire de l'entraînement, il faudrait que je m'entraîne en même temps qu'avec l'équipe de l'école.  
  
-Harry, tu viens juste de trouver la solution, tu pourrais demander à l'entraîneur de l'équipe de t'envoyer par hibou le plan d'entraînement qu'il prévoit pour toi et tu t'entraînera en même temps que pour l'équipe, dit Hermione.  
  
-Migonne tu es un génie! S'exclama Harry.  
  
*****  
  
-Bienvenu à votre premier cour de transplanation, dit l'homme. Je m'appelle Laurent Dubois, je suis père d'Olivier, dit-il à l'insigne du trio. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par la théorie.Pour pouvoir transplaner, il faut connaître l'endroit que vous voulez aller, vous devez vous concentrer sur l'emplacement exacte du lieu où vous voulez transplaner comme si vous voulez transplaner au ministère et que vous n'y êtes jamais été, vous pouvez arriver n'importe où dans le bâtiment. La raison que certain endroit sont impossible d'accès en transplanant, c'est qu'il sont in cartable, comme Azkaban ou Poudlard. Alors maintenant nous allons aller dans cette pièce. Il pointa une petite porte et tous le monde y alla. Quand tous le monde eu visité la pièce, il leur dit d'en ressortirent et les mit en file à l'autre bout de la première pièce.  
  
-Bon pour transplaner vous devez vous concentrer très fort sur l'endroit où vous voulez aller et y aller sans bouger, mais ce n'est pas tout, vous devez ressentir chaque parcelle de votre corps, alors quand je vais vous nommer, vous viendrez ici pour un essai, je vous indiquerez où vous transplanerez dans la pièce adjacente et c'est tout, Crivey, Mathieu. Le père des enfant Crivey, qui n'était pas très vieu s'avança et Dubois lui demanda de transplaner sur la chaise de l'autre sale. Il ne réussit pas, et il transplana sur la table. Trois autres personnes passèrent et réussirent avec plus ou moins de succès. Après ce fut le tour d'Hermione qui réussit au troisième essais, ensuite Harry essaya et lui réussit au deuxième coups. Et en terminant ce fut le tour de Ron, il réussit au troisième essais lui aussi.  
  
-Alors Olivier va bien? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui très bien, il fait encore partit du club de Flaquemare mais maintenant il est le premier gardien.  
  
*****  
  
-Es-tu prêt? cria Sirius.  
  
-Non, il faut que je peigne mes cheveux! Cria Harry du deuxième étage.  
  
-Mission impossible, s'exclama Sirius assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.  
  
-Parle toujours toi, ce n'est pas toi qui as hérité des cheveux de mon père, beugla Harry de la salle de bain.  
  
-Non moi mon père m'a laissé un corps de dieux grec, lança Sirius. Si non pour tes cheveux tu peux toujours prendre du gel magique, mais n'en met pas trop si non tu ressemblera à un Malefoy.  
  
-Je crois que je vais m'en passer, hurla Harry, quelques minutes plus tard il descendit et il avait ses cheveux en « spikes ».  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ça, ton père n'était même pas capable de faire tenir un cheveux droit? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je crois que nos cheveux ont une volonté a eut et qu'il refuse juste d'être en ordre, alors si on les coiffes en ordre il n'obéisse pas mais si on les coiffe n'importe comment, il reste comme ça, dit Harry.  
  
-Alors en gros tu crois qu'il y a une malédiction sur les cheveux des Potter, dit Sirius en riant sous cape. Imagine si Hermione et toi avez des enfant, leur cheveux vont être ébouriffé et emmêlé en même temps. Et ne pouvant plus se retenir, Sirius explosa de rire.  
  
-C'est ça ri tant que tu veux, dit Harry et après quelque seconde de réflexion il partit dans un fou rire. D'accord ça sera du désordre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous y allons maintenant?  
  
-Oui, nous allons chercher Hermione et après nous y allons, dit Sirius. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et montèrent dans la nouvelle voiture de Sirius, c'était une Volkswagen Passat et en appuyant sur un bouton ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue résidentiel dans la banlieue de Londres. Il n'y avait presque personne dans Secret Way, la rue d'Hermione. Harry descendit de la voiture et alla cogner au numéro 7, Hermione répondit et ils partirent rejoindre Sirius dans la voiture, mais pas avant d'avoir dit un dernier au revoir au Granger.  
  
-Tu es resplendissante ma douce, dit Harry, Effectivement Hermione était charmante dans sa robe de sorcier rouge avec un décolleté en v assez plongeant mais pas choquant, les manche était évasé et le dos de la robe était fendu et relié par des lacet. À différent endroit on pouvait voir de petit phénix et des lion brodé.  
  
-Mais toi aussi tu es charmant, dit Hermione. Assurément, Harry aussi était séduisant, il portai une robe de sorcier verte comme ses yeux avec le bout des manche et le contour du cou de couleur argenté. Il portait par dessus ça une cape Pourpre avec des lion et de étoiles brodé de partout, elle était un peu du genre de celle que portait Dumbledore. Harry avait l'air d'un riche héritier, ce qui était le cas à l'insu de la majorité des personne qui était présente se soir là.  
  
*****  
  
-Bonjours à tous, dit Dumbledore dans la salle de bal. Pour ceux, qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Un rire c'en suivit. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et je présiderai cette assemblée. Nous sommes tous ici pour parler de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, je sais que je vais me répéter pour certain, mais Lord Voldemort est revenu et il a encore un cercle important de Mangemorts en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que dans tous les pays de l'union des nation européennes(je sais pas si c'est ça mais pardonnez moi je québécois) ainsi que quelques un aux État-Unis d'Amérique et au Canada. Alors cette fois ci pendant que nous avons encore le temps de le renverser, nous prendrons tous les moyens, premièrement, moi et Mr Cornelius Fudge avons enlevé les Détraqueurs du centre d'emprisonnement d'Azkaban. Un murmure d'indignation parcouru la salle mais Dumbledore continua.  
  
-Je sais que vous croyez que nous sommes fou, mais comme vous le savez les Détraqueurs n'hésiterons pas à rejoindre Voldemort puisque celui-ci leur offrira plus que nous le pouvons. Alors nous avons envisagé et deux de nos amis sont revenu de leur mission et nous avons des gardiens sur à Azkaban et de très fort alliés. Mr Rubeus Hagrid et Madame Olympe Maxime sont partit dans les montagne et ils ont persuader les géants exilé de venir mettre fin a Voldemort. Mais ils sont revenu à une condition, qui est qu'il n'y ait aucune discrimination et que se soit la paix entre sorciers et géants. Toutes la salle hochèrent vivement de leur tête.  
  
-Bien sûr nous avons demandé au centaure de nous rejoindre et certaine tribu ont accepté, les autres ont refusé puisque les étoiles ne prédisait pas leur venu. Plusieurs personne commencèrent à rire don Harry faisait partit. Nous avons aussi fait venir de notre coté les grand Elfes et les elfes des bois, les elfes de la terre ont refusé puisque qu'ils sont toujours contre la violence et nous avons même fait rejoindre les peuple oubliés de fées. Tous le monde murmurèrent de joie et Dumbledore poursuivit.  
  
-Les sirènes sont encore de notre coté et les quelques nains encore en vie ont acceptés de nous rejoindre dans cette guerre. Malheureusement, le grand conseil des anges ont refusé catégoriquement de venir nous aider et ont dit que les mortelle devait parfois se débrouiller seul. C'est tout pour nos allié pour le moment, mais il se peut que les trolls de montagnes nous rejoignent eut aussi. Maintenant parlons de justice, toutes les personnes entrées au centre d'emprisonnement d'Azkaban sans procès, seront jugés et toutes nouvelles personnes arrêter pour activité Mangemortes seront jugés. Nous resserrerons la surveillance des employés du ministère et des Aurores sur de quelconque activité de magie noire, si ils sont reconnu coupable de ces actes, ils seront démis de leur fonction et selon la gravité de leurs actes ils pourront être emprisonné.  
  
-Maintenant avant de souper(dîner pour les français) je voudrais vous informer que Mr Alastor Maugrey a reprit son poste aux sein de l'équipe des Aurores. Bonne appétit à tous! Sur les tables, apparurent des menu et comme au bal de Noël de l'année précédente, il devait commander leur repas et il allait apparaître.  
  
-Alors Mr Weasley, aimez-vous votre poste de directeur de la Sécurité Moldus? Demanda Harry, effectivement, Mr Weasley avait été promu directeur à se nouveau département oeuvrant pour la sécurité des Moldus. En gros, le rôle de Mr Weasley était d'enquêter sur les morts suspectes de moldus, qui aurait pu être tué par des mangemorts ou Voldemort.  
  
-Ça va très bien, c'est passionnant, dit Mr Weasley. Et toi, es-tu fier de ton exploit contre Krum?  
  
-Oui surtout qu'il y a de forte chance que je sois le nouvelle attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu rigole? s'exclama Charlie.  
  
-Non Charlie, c'est Mr Londubat, qui me l'a proposer, je vais essayer de me faire un horaire et si ça marche ça va être moi l'attrapeur, dit Harry.  
  
-Ce serait super Harry, dirent Fred et George à l'unisson.  
  
***** -La voici, la fameuse, la plus belle, Chloé Wight, présenta Dumbledore, la fille dont il avait parlé quelques jours plutôt avait de belles allures, elle avait de long cheveux brun allant jusque dans le milieu du dot, arranger en un beau chignon, elle avait une belle peau blanche sans quelle soit maladive, elle avait de beaux yeux bleu ciel aussi profond que la mer et il y brillait une étincelle de malice, elle avait aussi de belle courbe assez avantageuse et un beau nez fin.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Ron en lui tendant une main quelle empoigna.  
  
-Enchanté de te connaître, tu dois sûrement être Ron? Demanda Chloé.  
  
-Oui et toi tu dois être Chloé? Questionna-t-il.  
  
-Oui, Dumbledore m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes amis, dit-elle, voyant la mine assombri dans le visage de Ron, elle poursuivit. Mais il m'a surtout parlé de toi.  
  
-En bien j'espère? Dit-il.  
  
-Et en mal.non sans blague il a parlé de toi en bien, il dit que tu es un des meilleurs Gryffondor qu'il y a à Poudlard ces années si, dit-elle.  
  
*****  
  
Harry et Hermione dansaient un beau grand slow ben collé(ça vous rappelle pas une chanson de Mr Lapointe?(je parle d'Éric))  
  
-Je t'aime Mignonne, dit Harry avec passion, ce qui eu l'effet de donner un frisson de plaisir à Hermione.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Je t'aime Harry.  
  
*****  
  
-Alors, où en êtes vous rendu dans votre apprentissage? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Selon Sirius, on apprend très vite, mais moi je trouve que je ne suis pas assez vite, il me faudrait du temps.plus de temps.  
  
-Allez, dites moi où vous êtes rendu? Redemanda Dumbledore.  
  
-J'y venait, répondit Harry calmement. Alors moi je sent très bien mon animal, mais je suis totalement incapable de penser et de comprendre ce qu'il fait.C'est comme si je serrais une fille mais je ne sais pas comment agir. À ce commentaire, Ron partit dans un fou rire bien vite rejoins par Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais c'est super Harry, tu progresse très vite, même plus vite que moi. dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous êtes un animagus? Questionna Ron.  
  
-Bien sûr idiot, il était professeur de métamorphose, répondit Harry.  
  
-Oui Ron, je le suis et Harry il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous transformer en animagus que l'on ne peut pas être professeur de métamorphose.  
  
-Et en quelle animal vous transformez-vous, demanda Harry.  
  
-En phénix, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Waw, s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Vous pourrez nous le montrer un jour? Poursuivit Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter, réprimanda Dumbledore. La prochaine fois que tu me vouvoie ou que tu m'appelle par monsieur ou professeur je t'écorcherai vif.  
  
-Même devant Rogue? demanda Harry.  
  
-Le professeur Rogue s'il te plait Harry, corrigea Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui lui, dit Harry, ce qui fit soupirer Dumbledore d'exaspération.  
  
-Non pas devant lui, dit Dumbledore, un peu amusé.  
  
*****  
  
La soirée se termina bien vite, trop vite au goût de Harry. Il s'était très bien amusé et il en avait même oublié tout ses soucie. Il avait passé de merveilleux moment avec Hermione et il en était très heureux. Son entretien avec Dumbledore avait été très drôle et il avait réalisé que le vieil homme se sentait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il était là, il riait de bon c?ur et comptait même des blagues. Ils avaient parlé tout deux d'horaire pour le Quidditch et Dumbledore en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait faire ce que son c?ur lui indiquait. Bien sûr, vous vous en douté sûrement, le c?ur de Harry disait oui et il était enchanté qu'Albus le voulait. Alors puisque Mr Londubat était là, ils l'avait fait venir pour en parler.  
  
« Mr Potter, vous vous doutez bien que nous ferrons tout pour vous garder, alors nous enverrons l'entraîneur de l'équipe une fois par semaine à Poudlard pour qu'il vous montres les tactiques et le plan de match, je vous aviserez aussi de l'horaire des match de l'année. Alors bienvenu dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Il lui serra la main et Algie poursuivit. Voulez-vous que je vous présentes en tant qu'attrapeur à tous le monde? »  
  
« D'accord, je veux bien, avait répondu Harry. »  
  
Algie avait alors demandé l'attention de tous et il avait expliqué qu'ils avaient maintenant un nouvel attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Quand tout le monde surent que c'était Harry, le Harry, le grand Harry Potter, qui allait être leur nouveau champion, ils applaudirent à s'en brûler les mains.  
  
*****Fin du chapitre 3*****  
  
***Réponse au review*** Merci à Tiffany, à Gryff, à Lily of the Valley(salut No), Caroline Potter, ma chere Winky(je vais te battre loll), Andadrielle(est-ce que tu as prit ton nick dans Diablo??), Weirdo et Lunenoire.  
  
Merci a tout le monde. Je vous aimes!!!(loll) 


	4. Vas t'en ou elle meurt

Et c'est repartit pour un tour!!!

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Jk Rowling, sauf plusieurs idées et un personnage. Je ne tire aucun profit sur cette histoire sauf une certaine fierté. Alors il est inutile de me poursuivre en cours.

Dédicace : Je ne me rappelle plus a qui je voulais le dédicacer, alors je le fait pour trois personnes, la première est Lunenoire et là deuxième est Lily of the Valley et la dernière mais pas la moindre Winky. J'espère que vous apprécierez. 

Note : Lisez et reviewer!! 

Chapitre 4 : Vas t'en ou elle meurt!

                                 

-Venez là vous trois, dit Laurent, leur professeur de transplanage, trois jours après le bal. Tenez vos permis, je suis vraiment impressionné, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes les plus jeunes de l'histoire à l'avoir reçu.

-Oui nous le savions et nous sommes vraiment fier de nous, répondit Harry. N'est-ce pas Ron?

-Quoi Harry!? demanda le roux.

-N'est-ce pas que tu es fier de toi, tu es le plus jeunes Weasley de l'histoire à l'avoir reçu.

-Euh…Oui, je suis fier de moi, dit Ron. Attend de voir Percy quand il va l'apprendre.

-Pour l'impressionner, tu devras avoir plus de BUSE Ron… Dit Hermione.

-Alors Merci monsieur Dubois, ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous avoir connu, vous direz bonjours à Olivier de ma part.

-Et Mr Potter, j'ai une question a vous posez, dit Laurent, après un hochement de tête de la part de Harry, il continua. Est-ce vrai que c'est vous notre nouvel attrapeur?

-Oui en effet, dit Harry. Et vous le direz aussi à Olivier n'est-ce pas?

-Oui bien sûr, depuis que je lui ai dit que je vous enseignait, il ne cesse de me demander comment tu vas.

-C'est bien gentil de sa part, dit Harry. Alors Au revoir.

***** 

-Bravo! S'exclama Sirius, quand le trio lui montrèrent leur permis.

-Merci, dirent-ils à l'unisson. Sirius, quel sortilège tu vas nous apprendre aujourd'hui? Continua Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais vous apprendre le Longum Sommus, le sommeil de la terreur, répondit Sirius. C'est aussi douloureux pour les mangemorts que l'est le doloris.

-Mais c'est quoi que ça fait? demanda Hermione un peu effrayé.

-Il produit le même effet que les Détraqueurs, il nous remémore nos pires moment, sauf que c'est moment là c'est nos mauvais choix alors si vous le lancez se sort sur un mangemorts, il se souviendra du jours où il fut marqué. C'est ce sort là qui a fait revenir Rogue de notre coté…

-Ah, dirent simplement le trio.     

*****

-Ça va être parfait, monsieur, s'exclama Harry.

-Ça va très bien marcher Harry, dit le vieil homme. Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire m'appeler soi Albus ou encore grand-père?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est tout nouveau, dit Harry. Mais je m'y habituerai.

-Je l'espère, maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à attendre Algie, il ne devrait plus tarder. Comme par magie, trois coup furent frappé à l'instant.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore, la porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme entra, c'était Algie.

-Bonjours, messieurs, dit-il.

-À vous de même, dit Dumbledore.

-Salut, dit timidement Harry.

-Pouvons-nous commencer? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit Dumbledore.

-Bon, alors comme je le vois, vous avez regarder pour un horaire, dit Algie, Dumbledore et Harry acquiescèrent et il poursuivit. Alors nous sommes ici pour fixer le salaire et quand l'entraîneur devra venir ici?

-C'est ça, dit Dumbledore.

-Avez-vous pensés à quelque chose? Demanda Algie.

-Oui, dit Dumbledore, mais nous aimerions voir comment vous nous offrez.

-150 gallions d'or et 20 mornilles d'argent, dit Algie, à croire que même chez les sorcier les joueurs sont surpayé.

-C'est raisonnable, dit Dumbledore. Et qu'elles seront les avantages?

-Lors des voyages, tout est payés, les réparation du balai aussi, le meilleur équipement est donnés, les robes sont fournies, il aura des billets de différent match professionnel gratuit et il sera invité a toutes les cérémonies ou notre équipe va.

-C'est satisfaisant, dit Harry. Et qu'elle sont les désavantages?

-Vous devrez donner des interview à différent magazine, telle que Quidditch Magazine, dit Algie.

-C'est correct, dit Harry. Mais j'ai une faveur a vous demander mon cher Algie.

-Quelle est-elle? demanda le concerné.

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer, j'ai seulement quinze ans., dit Harry.

-D'accord Harry, dit-il. Mais j'ai une condition et c'est la même.

-D'Accord Algie, dit Harry. Tu diras bonjours à Neville.

-Oui je n'y manquerez pas, dit-il et il partit.

-Belle proposition, dit Harry. Je ne croyait pas en avoir autant.

-Je m'y attendais un peu, tu es quand même le meilleur attrapeur du monde, dit le vieil homme.

*****

-Bonjour tous le monde, dit Harry timidement.

-Salut Potter, dirent-ils enthousiasmé. Prêt pour la pratique? Continua celui qui avait un grand « C » brodé sur sa robe.

-Oui, je suis prêt, dit Harry. Contre qui est le prochain match déjà?

-Contre le Canada français, répondit le capitaine.

-Au fait nous ne nous sommes pas présenté, dit Harry. Moi je suis Harry Potter.

-Ah oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi, c'est toi le meilleur attrapeur du monde, dit un des sept gars avec un clin d'œil.

-En autre, répondit l'homme à la cicatrice éclaire.

-Moi c'est Carl Nexer, je suis le gardien, répondit le gars qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil. 

-Enchanté, dit Harry.

-Moi c'est Jonathan Flames, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jo et je joue comme batteur, dit un autre des gars.

-Bonjour, dit Harry.

-Et moi c'est James Fathers, mais appelle moi Ji, dit le plus grand des gars. Je joue comme poursuiveur si tu veux savoir.

-Salut Ji, dit Harry.

-Moi mon nom c'est Francis Gother, mais appelle moi Fran, dit le plus petit des gars. Je joue comme poursuiveur, je suis l'ailier droit.

-Salut, dit Harry.

-Moi je suis Zacharie Mc do, mais appelle moi Zac, dit le gars au cheveux brun. Je suis l'ailier gauche.

-Et moi je suis Robert Fox, mais tout le monde m'appelle Robby, dit le dernier des gars. Je suis le poursuiveur centre et aussi le capitaine.

-Salut vous deux, dit Harry.

*****

-Hip hip hip houra!!! Crièrent toute l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Angleterre. Tu as été super Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour boire?

-Je voudrais une bière au beurre s'il te plait Robby, dit Harry. Alors les gars, comment me trouvez-vous?

-Super, crièrent-ils ensemble. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi bon attrapeur, même Krum ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Poursuivit Jo.

-Et Jo, je ne suis pas si bon, Victor est quand même le deuxième meilleur et il m'Arrive au cou, dit Harry.

*****

-Ce matin comme prévu, nous allons commencer l'apprentissage de certain sort, mais contrairement qu'à Poudlard, vous allez apprendre des sort relié à votre élément, à votre pouvoir et à vos capacité. Comme l'élément de Harry est le feu et j'espère que vous vous en doutiez, dit Sirius, dans la salle blanche, suite à cette remarque, tout le monde commencèrent à rire de bon cœur et quand ils eurent repris un peu leur sérieux, Sirius continua. 

-Donc Harry va apprendre un sort relié au feu, mais là c'est juste un exemple, il pourrait aussi apprendre un sort relié a son pouvoir tel que déchirer la chaire avec ses griffe ou sa gueule, ou encore avec ses capacité tel qu'invoquer un esprit gardien de son éléments. Donc pour conclurent, ouvrez vos livre que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure et vous irez à la page relié a votre élément, parce que nous allons tous commencer par ça puisque c'est le plus facile pour l'instant. Quand vous serez rendu au stade de la quasi métamorphose nous procéderons à la deuxième étape et nous débuterons la troisième étape seulement lorsque vous aurez terminer votre métamorphose.

-Ok, dirent les trois adolescent, ils ouvrirent leur livre à la couverture argenté à la page de leurs éléments respectif, ce qui veut dirent, l'air pour Ron, le feu pour Harry et la terre pour Hermione.

Harry ouvrit donc son livre à la page du feu, il commença par lire l'introduction et après il lut la théorie du premier, sort, c'était le dard de feu, c'était seulement une flamme qui rentrait un peut dans la chair et qui brûlait dans un rayon où le sort arrivait et ce variant par la puissance mit dans le sort. La formule était simple, IGNIS, et il n'avait qu'à faire un mouvement sec avec sa baguette tout en visant. Il commença donc a ce pratiquer.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit enfin a faire le sort convenablement et il s'en réjouit, Sirius aussi était fier de lui, ainsi que c'est deux ami.

-Bravo mec, dit Ron.

-Bravo mon amour, dit Hermione.

-Félicitation mon grand, dit Sirius.

-Merci, fut la seul chose que réussit a dire Harry, non pas qu'il était heureux ou qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais plutôt parce qu'il était épuisé.

*****

-Tacitus, les jours passent, bientôt nous serons à Poudlard, à le grand Poudlard, ma première maison, c'est là bas que j'ai eu mes premiers amis, là bas que j'ai eu les plus belles aventures et c'est là bas que j'ai eu les pires. Mais un jour, tu seras grand et moi aussi et nous serons en paix, le monde magique sera en paix, Voldemort sera mort, tout ses mangemorts seront en prison ou mort, la magie noire sera utilisé seulement pour le bien, bien sûr il y aura toujours de mauvaise personne, mais aussitôt quelle seront en action on les arrêtera. Je ne dis pas que tout sera parfait, mais j'espère du moins que tout le monde soit capable de défendre leur pays, leur monde leur planète. Je n'ai encore rien a te confier pour que tu le gardes, mais ne sois pas déçu, je me confis a toi et ça je ne l'ai encore jamais fait à personne, enfin en entier, dire tous ce que je pense et tous ce que je ressens. Tu sais Hermione, celle qui ta donner à moi, je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, je veux être avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je veux avoir des enfants et quelle soit leur mère, je veux l'avoir auprès de moi jusqu'à ma mort. Et toi, j'espère que tu seras longtemps auprès de nous, tu seras le gardien des trésors et de tout les secrets de la famille Potter, tu auras peut-être une compagne et vos enfant seront la prochaine génération de gardien et ainsi de suite, ça serait merveilleux, non? Le petit griffon émit un petit cri que nous pourrions prendre pour un oui, le petit griffon avait encore changé, il avait grandi et approchait de la taille d'un chien de grosseur moyenne. Harry poursuivit.

-Les Potter ne seront pas la descendance du Survivant mais ils seront une famille respectable, pas comme les Malefoy, non je ne veux pas que ma famille soit respecter par la crainte qu'il font, ma famille sera respecter parce qu'il respecteront eux même et qu'il seront bon et charitable, mais aussi parce qu'il seront sage, bien sûr les Potter resteront toujours la descendance du garçon qui les a débarrassé de Voldemort, mais ils ne seront pas reconnu en premier par ça. Je vais dormir maintenant mon cher Tacitus, dors bien toi aussi. Le beau petit griffon, émit un son, qui était doux et assoupissent, Harry ferma ses yeux et s'enfonça dans un sommeil peuplé de merveilleux rêves.

*****

-Harry, réveilles toi! dit une voix douce et mélodieuse dans son oreille, Harry entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu sa belles Hermione, sa douce et gentille petite amie (bien sûr elle était plus que ça mais je crois que ces termes conviendront pour le moment). 

-Oui Hermione, dit-il, il se dégagea tranquillement et subtilement de ses couverture et il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans le lit moelleux et chaud du matin, il commença à l'embrasser quand la dernière personne que voulait voir Harry comme ça arriva, cet personne se racla la gorge et Harry fit le saut, il lâcha Hermione et commença a parler ou devrais-je dire bégayer.

-Euh…pro…profe...professeur...Dum...Dumble...Dumbledore...

-Harry, ce n'est rien, je te laisse te préparer et…Venez donc Hermione, dit Dumbledore. Alors prépares toi Harry et je serais en bas à la cuisine.

-D'accord, dit Harry, qui avait reprit de l'assurance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée, qu'il espérait réservait plein de belle chose. Il descendit dans la cuisine, où tout le monde l'attendait. La table était monté et en regardant plus attentivement, Harry vit que Remus était là lui aussi.

-Que nous vaut cet honneur? Demanda Harry.

-On est venu faire un tour, ça faisait longtemps que nous nous avions pas vu, répondit Remus.

-Ah, dit Harry. Je suis content de vous voir, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que nous nous sommes vu. Harry serra la main de Dumbledore et fit de même pour Remus.

-Alors il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la rentré, fit remarquer Dumbledore. J'espère que cette année nous réserves de bonne surprise.

-Moi aussi, mais une année normal ce serait bien aussi, dit Harry. Pas trop normal mais un minimum quand même.

-Mais Harry, toutes les année sont normal jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Dumbledore innocemment.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Harry. Si vous trouvez normal que Voldemort nous enseigne un an de temps, que nous nous battions contre un troll des montagnes, que je tus un basilic, que je découvre que je suis traqué par un criminel, que je sois enseigné par un mangemort, que je me battes contre un dragon, contre des araignée géantes et contre Voldemort, je crois que vous devriez voir votre notion de normal ou dangereux!

Tout le monde s'étouffèrent de rire, suite a ce monologue sarcastique que fit Harry, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vécu une année bien normal, mais il ne s'en était jamais plein, c'était de bonnes expérience et ça forgeait son courage.

-Tu es vraiment trop drôle Harry, dit Ron qui commençait à reprendre le contrôle sur son fou rire.

-Vraiment? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, dit Ron. Même les jumeaux ne t'égale pas pour ça, c'est vrai que leur fort est les farce, mais toi tu leur ferait une bonne concurrence pour ce genre d'histoire pendant une soirée.

-Merci Ron, je vais prendre ça pour un grand compliment, vu l'estime que je porte en tes frères, dit Harry, suite à cette phrase Ron reprit son fou rire et Harry haussa les épaules. QU'est-ce qu'il a?

-Comment tu parles, on dirait un dictionnaire sur patte, dit Ron.

-Ahahah, dit Harry. Je ne l'ai pas fait par exprès.

*****

Les jours passèrent et le trio avançait de plus en plus dans leurs sorts et dans la métamorphose, bien que cette dernière avance beaucoup moins rapidement. Les jours passèrent tellement vite que l'on était déjà le 28 août et que notre trio ainsi que Sirius étaient sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter tout leur matériel scolaire. Le quatuor avait déjà acheter le matériel de potion ainsi que leurs volumes et grimoire qu'ils auront besoin durent l'année scolaire. Maintenant, ils allaient tout quatre vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Les trois adolescent avaient besoin de nouvel robes, une robe de soirée ainsi que quelques capes.

-Puis-je vous aider? Demanda la gentille petite vendeuse, qui devait être la fille de la propriétaire.

-Oui mademoiselle…répondit Harry.

-Bonjour Melissa, coupa Sirius. Tu travails pour tes parent maintenant? Ne me dit pas que la boutique pour bébé n'a pas marché!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mon cher Sirius, mais après ton emprisonnement je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour continuer seul et je me suis affilié avec mes parents, regardes dans le fond, il y a ma partie, mais aujourd'hui je remplace les vieux, dit la dame, avec une touche d'amusement.

-Ah d'accord, dit Sirius. Alors les enfant…

-Sirius, on est plus des enfant maintenant! s'exclama Harry.

-D'accord, dit le concerné. Alors Vous trois, je vous présente Melissa, c'était ma compagne avant l'emprisonnement. Melissa, voici Hermione, Ron et le dernier non le moindre mon filleul préféré…

-Harry, dit elle avec nostalgie. Ça fait tellement longtemps, je t'ai vu tu n'avais pas plus qu'un an et quelques mois… Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle poursuivie. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, il y a longtemps que je voulais te voir, mais Dumbledore avait trouver préférable de ne pas me montrer, ça aurait impliquer que je te dises tout sur ton parrain…Elle essuya une nouvelle larme qui perlait et continua. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien que l'on se revoit au moins une fois, tu ressembles tellement a ton père, mais ces yeux, comme ta mère… Vien voir ta marraine, dit-elle. Harry s'avança et l'enlaça, finalement il rompit le silence.

-Je t'excuse Melissa, je sais que tu as eu peur que je ne t'aime pas, je l'ai vu, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas, c'est vrai que j'aurais haït Sirius avant même de le connaître. Mais c'est fini, Peter est arrêter et a payer de son âme la mort de mes parent.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour interrompre ces retrouvaille, mais il y a des client qui attende et nous aussi d'ailleurs, tu viendras chez moi ce soir, proposa Sirius.

-Dis oui, dit Harry, avec une voix suppliante.

-D'accord, répondit Melissa.

*****

-Sirius, as-tu encore des sentiment pour Mel? Demanda Harry, Melissa venait de partir a une heure très tardive de leur maison et Ron et Hermione étaient déjà couché et endormient.

-…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai jamais, je serais toujours avec toi, dit Harry.

-Oui Harry, mais je suis sûr quelle m'a oublié, répondit-il.

-Mais non Sirius, dit Harry, ce dernier se leva et alla s'asseoir juste a coté de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas vu comment elle te regardait?

-…

-Elle te regardait comme je regarderais Hermione après quelle soit revenu d'un long voyage, tu sais, je suis un peu capable de voir les sentiment des autre dans leur yeux, un peu comme Remus, et je te le dit, son regard montrait qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle t'aime encore et que tu lui as manqué.

-…

-Tu te souviens ce quelle a répondu à la question que je lui ai posé? demanda Harry. Vis-tu encore seul Melissa? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?

-Elle a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas rencontrer de personne quelle aimait vraiment et que c'était pour ça quelle vivait tout seul, répondit Sirius.

-C'est ça, elle t'attend, elle ne t'a pas encore oublié, saisi ta chance et rencontre là, je l'inviterai une autre soirée demain et tu lui parleras seul a seul, d'accord? demanda Harry.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi Harry? demanda Sirius, son filleul acquiesça et il continua. Alors invites là demain matin pour demain soir et vous trois vous direz que vous avez quelque chose à faire et vous irez faire un tour chez Remus, il sera chez lui, tu te souviens où c'est?

-Oui Sirius, bonne nuit, dit Harry.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi et merci, dit Sirius.

*****

-Êtes vous prêt vous trois? Cria Sirius, c'était le 1er Septembre au matin et il était 9:00, tout les bagages étaient entassé devant la porte et il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Oui, cria Harry, ce dernier avait réussi son coup avec l'histoire de son parrain et de sa marraine et il en était très fier, Sirius avait même fait un marché avec Dumbledore, il partait une fin de semaine sur deux chez lui avec Melissa et Harry et Dumbledore lui, en fait c'était un marché où Sirius et Harry avait tout les avantages et que Dumbledore avait, rien alors ce dernier avait donner l'autorisation à ses deux protégé(Sirius n'est pas capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul) quand même puisque qu'il n'avait pas de trop important désavantage.

Les trois adolescent descendirent en bas(comme si on descendait en haut loll) et sortirent dans l'arrière cour où il transplanèrent jusqu'à la gare de King Cross, dans un endroit aménager a cet effet. À cette heure là, il n'y avait encore presque personne et cela leur donna du temps pour mettre leur robe de sorcier et pour le cas d'Hermione et des deux garçon d'épingler leur insigne sur leur uniforme de Poudlard. Puisque maintenant, deux professeurs accompagnaient toujours le train en cas de danger, autrement dit une attaque de mangemorts pour ce cas ci, Sirius pût rester avec eux. Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier compartiment et y laissèrent leur affaires. 

Sirius, Harry, Ron et Hermione, allèrent à l'entrée de la voie neuf trois quart et attendirent que Chloé se pointe le bout du nez pour l'emmener avec eux dans leur compartiment. Plusieurs dizaine de minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils rencontrèrent leurs amis où encore la famille Weasley, Harry était très content de les revoir, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'était pas allé passer une journée chez eux et il s'ennuyait de leur compagnie, car en effet, Harry avait prit l'habitude de passer une journée chez eux, qui était la dernière journée de Ron chez ses parents à chacune des fois. 

Enfin Chloé arriva et après de courtes salutation, tous les cinq partirent dans leur compartiment. Pendant les quelques minutes qui restaient avant le départ du train, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Quidditch, en fait tout le monde dans le wagon était passionnée de ce sport excepté Hermione, alors Harry commença à lui parler et finalement, ils passèrent une bonne demi heure à être enlacer. Finalement, Sirius partit faire un tour d'inspection pour voir si tout le monde était correcte et après quelques minutes a ne rien dire, Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller rassurer les nouveaux.

Après plusieurs minutes à inspecter les compartiment à la recherche de nouveaux visages, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un compartiment où un petit groupe de nouveau siégeait. Il y avait aussi Drago Malefoy avec ses deux primates de compagnies qui avaient l'air de terrorisé les nouveaux. Harry ouvrit la porte et fît son entrée suivit de Hermione.

-Alors Malefoy, toujours a terrorisé les nouveaux, tu essayes de les ralliés dans la maison des perdant? Demanda Harry. Malefoy se retourna pour voir Harry et il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

-Toi le balafré tais toi! dit-il, suite à cette insulte, les gorilles de service entrèrent dans un fou rire.

-Pathétique, ça fait combien de temps maintenant que tu m'appelles comme ça, faudrait peut-être changer d'insultes, parce que personnellement, je le prend comme un compliment, dit Harry.

-Tais toi Potter et vas-t'en, dit le blond. Des murmure s'élevèrent des nouveaux à l'ententes de ce nom et Harry soupira.

-Non Malefoy, tu t'en vas et pourquoi tu es d'une telle humeur, on dirait que ton '' Maître'' t'a envoyer dans le recrutement bébé mangemorts, dit Harry.

-Vas-t-en Potter où La sang de bourbe meurt! Dit Malefoy.

-Tu oses la menacer, j'enlève 25 points à Serpantar et une retenu! S'exclama Harry. Malefoy fou de colère sortit sa baguette et Harry en fit de même.

-Furunculus! Cria Malefoy.

-Experliarmus! Sécria Harry.

Harry évita le sort de Malefoy, mais ce dernier n'en fit pas de même avec le sortilège de Harry, sa baguette s'envola dans la main de Harry pendant qu'il s'écrasait sur le mur avec un peu de sang qui coulait du nez. Crabe et Goyle montèrent leur manche pour frapper Harry, mais Hermione leur lança à chacun un sort de saucisson. Les nouveaux applaudirent et après une révérence du couple, ces deux dernier apportèrent les trois Serpantar dans le wagon de tête où il serait à la bonne garde de l'autre professeur responsable. 

*****Fin*****

Merci à tous les reviewer et reviewers loll, je n'ai pas le temps de vous énumérer tous et toutes, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous lisiez cette histoire, au début ce chapitre n'était pas supposer être plus long, mais j'ai encore couper pour vous, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais qui va lentement va sûrement!!! Je remerci aussi ceux qui ont répondu aux sondage, je n'ai pas fait tout, mais j'ai commencer à écrire ainsi alors…(je parle d'enlever les étoiles)

J'essayerai d'écrire le chapitre suivent le plus vite possible, il ne se passera pas beaucoup d'action, mais après ca va arriver et en BOUM(loll)!


	5. Sauvé un ami de la baguette d'un ennemi

Merci à tout les reviewer, je ne répond pas encore cette fois ci par ce que lorsqu'il faut que je réponde je le fait le plus souvent par e-mail mais enfin le voici, je sais que vous avez beaucoup attendu, mais je l'ai refais parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas mais là je suis satisfait et je vous l'envoie enfin, je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais je ne trouvais pas où le séparer sans que le titre soit trop révélateur en tout cas je vous laisse le lire…

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK sauf Chloé Wight et les idées présentes dans cette histoire, je ne fais aucun profit sauf de la satisfaction personnel…

Dédicace : À Sam, ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir, alors si tu lis ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres…

Chapitre 5 : Sauver un ami, de la baguette d'un ennemi…

          -Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, Alex, pendant l'année nous serons des gardien de sécurité, nous enlèverons des point aux personnes qui menacent, qui se battent ou qui font du grabuge, nous serons comme des professeur donnant pas de cours, mais c'est sûr que tu ne pourras pas enlever des point injustement et si tu en enlève trop, le directeur de la maison appartenant à l'élève pourra te demander à toi et a des témoin ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Prenons exemple sur ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, j'ai enlevé des point à Malefoy parce qu'il a menacé une personne, je lui ai donc enlevé 25 points, mais Rogue enquètera demain pour savoir ce qui s'est véritablement passé, comme Rogue est injuste il demandera aux gorilles et ont sera désavantagés, mais je demanderai à McGonagal d'interroger les autres témoin et là les points seront enlevé, question? 

-C'est correct pour moi, dit Alex, un garçon de sixième année, à la chevelure blonde et assez grand, appartenant à la maison des Serdaigle.

-Pour moi aussi, dit un dénommé Ed, qui était un gars assez costaud en septième année de Serpantar, mais il n'était pas comme les autre lui il s'était toujours mis de coté des Serpantar et était ami avec plusieurs Gryffondor.

-Pas de question non plus, dit la seul fille surveillante nommée Zoé, elle était elle aussi en septième année, elle était grande et mince, mais elle était très douée en sort et elle n'avait peur de rien, elle appartenait elle aussi à la maison de Gryffondor et elle était une des principales amis d'Ed.

-Et moi non plus, dit le dernier surveillant, nommé Jérémie, il était un sixième année de Poufsoufle, avec les cheveux d'un noir de jais et assez grand.

-Alors on se revoit à notre prochaine réunion, conclu Harry. Je vous communiquerai la datte ultérieurement.

*****

-Alors votre réunion? Demanda Hermione quand Harry et Ron entrèrent dans leur compartiment.

-C'a à bien été, dit Ron.

Et là tienne? demanda Harry.

-Très bien aussi mon amour, dit-elle avant de l'embrassé.

La fin du voyage se déroula rapidement et sans incident notable, donc après plusieurs heures de batailles explosives et de discutions, ils arrivèrent tous à bon port. Arrivé à l'extérieur, une la grosse voix de Hagrid retenti.

-Les nouveaux, par ici! Dit-il, Chloé partit vers lui et le trio la suivirent pour aller dire bonjour à leur grand ami.

-Salut Hagrid, dit Harry, le géant surpris se retourna et le regarda.

-Ah c'est vous, dit-il. Harry, je voudrais te parler tout à l'heure après le repas, je ne t'ai pas encore souhaiter bonne fête.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure, dirent le trio.

*****

Bienvenu à Poudlard,

Je suis bien moins bête que vous pouvez le croire,

Même que je me dévorai si vous trouvez plus brillant que moi,

Mon histoire est très vieil et n'appartiens pas seulement à moi,

Lorsque le collège était encore frais et beau,

Les quatre fondateurs me firent don d'un cerveau,

Pour vous répartires,

N'essayez pas de me mentir,

Parce que vous ne réussirai pas à me berner,

Et encore moins à me mêler,

Si vous êtes fait pour Gryffondor,

Dites-vous que vous-êtes courageux et avez le cœur en or,

Si je vous indiques Serdaigle,

Vous rejoindrez ceux au cerveau vif comme l'aigle,

Ceux qui iront à Poufsoufle,

Travailleront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle,

Si vous atterrissez à Serpantar,

C'est que comme eux vous êtes rusé et débrouillard,

Mettez moi sur vos tête,

Parce que je devrais déjà y être.

Une rafale d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans la grande salle, Harry regarda la table des professeur et il manquait toujours les nouveaux, c'est à dire Arabella, Sirius, Remus, bien sûr personne n'était au courent de l'identité du professeur de défense contre les force du mal et encore moins des deux autre puisque pour la première personne ne savait pour cette matière et pour le deuxième tout le monde croyait que c'était Remus qui faisait les deux.

Le professeur McGonagal commença à nommer les nouveaux élèves un par un et quand elle eut fini, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.

-Cher élève, cette année nous accueillerons une nouvelle élèves venant d'une autre école, l'institut de Salem pour être plus précis, c'est la première fois en 150 ans et j'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle. Je demandes donc à Mademoiselle Chloé Wight de venir mettre le choixpeau.  Chloé s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret a trois pattes et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, il ne réfléchi pas deux fois et s'écria Gryffondor aussitôt qu'il put lui touché la tête. Elle se leva, remit le choixpeau sur le tabouret et alla s'assirent au coté de Ron. McGonagall fit sonner sa coupe avec une cueillere pour attirer l'attention de tout les élève et Dumbledore se leva.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire, avant le repas j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvel enseignant en défense contre les force du mal, Remus Lupin. Une salve d'applaudissement commença à la table des Gryffondor et se délogea sur les table de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle, il ne restait que la table des Serpantar qui hésitait entre hué ou lancer leurs assiettes sur le loup garou. Ce dernier passa près de Harry et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule(je sais! La table de Gryffondor n'est pas au milieu, mais là ça me tentait ok?).

-Bonjour Remus, dit Harry.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, attend de voir Patmol, il est stressé au max, dit-il avant de rire.

-J'en suis sûr, dit Harry, il suivit Remus du regards et quand il fut assis, Dumbledore continua.

-Je voulais aussi vous certifié que la lycanthropie de notre cher professeur Lupin, n'affectera aucunement ses cour et qu'il n,est dangereux que trente six fois par année(la pleine lune dure trois jours) et qu'il sera inoffensif où il sera, mais je demande une chose, ne sortez pas de vos salle commune ces jours là. Croyant que Dumbledore avait fini, tout le monde recommencèrent leur discussion, mais ils furent très vites interrompu par un nouveau raclement de gorge de Dumbledore.

-Je n'avais pas fini, dit-il. Cette année, en raison de l'augmentation de cour de défense contre les force du mal, nous auront un professeur de niveau avancé, le voici, je vous présentes le professeur Sirius Black! Cette fois ci, les applaudissement se firent un peu timide et beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers Harry, qui prit la situation en main et se leva pour mieux applaudire son parrain, il fut bien vite rejoins par ses amis et par toute la table de Gryffondor suivit bien vite des table de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle. Harry alla à la rencontre de Sirius et lui dit.

-Bienvenu professeur, dit-il ironiquement.

-Mr Potter, je suis enchanter de vous revoir bien que vous ne m'avez pas manqué pendant les quinze dernières minutes, dit Sirius.

-Vous me peinez professeur Black, dit-il. Vous devriez monté à tout le monde que vous êtes amusent. 

-D'accord mon chère Harry, dit Patmol en le serrant dans ses bras. Vas t'assoire maintenant, il reste la surprise… Harry acquiesça et alla s'assoirent tel que demander et la plupart des enfant de moldus se demandait pourquoi Harry était allé dire bonjours à un assassin.

-Il est innocent et c'est mon tuteur, dit Harry a toute la table des Gryffondor.

-Et maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour vous tous élèves de la troisième à la septième année, cette année nous avons un cour supplémentaire, un cour de…Harry rit devant tout les regards interrogatif de ses camarades de classe et de tous les autres. Voyant que Dumbledore allait encore les faire patienté il se leva et regarda Dumbledore.

-Mais voyons monsieur le directeur, tous ces pauvres élèves veule savoir, dit-il amusé.

-Je sais, Harry, je sais, alors comme je le disait avant d'être interrompu, dit il amusé. Vous avez un nouveau cour, le cour de Duel…Une salve d'applaudissement se fit cette fois entendre à toute les tables, quand elles furent arrêté, il continua. Pour ce cour, une vieil amie à moi a bien voulut vous l'enseigner, je vous présentes donc le professeur Arabella Figgs. La vieil gardienne de Harry, lorsqu'il était enfant entra dans la pièce, elle fut applaudit poliment, puisque presque personne ne la connaissait, mais Harry applaudissait à en avoir mal au main. La vieil dame vint le voir et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et lui chuchota.

-Tu n'aurais jamais deviné que j'étais une sorcière, non? Demanda-elle.

-Non, madame, répondit Harry.

-Voyons Harry, appelle moi Arabella après toutes ces années, mais pas dans le cours, rajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord Arabella, dit-il. Elle alla s'assoirent entre McGonagall et Sirius, qui lui était assis au coté de Lupin qui était coincé entre son meilleur ami et Hagrid.

*****

-Bonjour Hagrid, dirent le trio et Chloé en même temps.

-Salut, dit-il. Premièrement, bonne fête Harry, j'ai apporté ton cadeau, tiens le voilà, le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que tu avais un griffon, alors je t'ai acheter ça. Harry prit le paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid lui tendait et le développa, à l'intérieur il avait un livre intitulé « Comment s'occuper de son animal de légende, le griffon ».

-Il y a tout là dedans, dit Hagrid, il y a quelques légende et anecdote après ils disent comment le dresser, comme s'en occuper. Et à ton prochain cour de soin au créature magique, je te donnerai quelques petite chose, comme un lit.

-Merci beaucoup Hagrid, il l'étreignis(enfin essaya) et dut repartir pour son dortoirs. Ma belle Hermione, as-tu le mot de passe?

-Oui mon chéri, dit-elle. Il marchèrent jusqu'au dortoir et ils allèrent tous se coucher, après une journée assez épuisante.

*****

-Réveille toi, chuchota une voix à son oreille. Harry entrouvrit les yeux et pu voir les yeux noisette de sa petite amie, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'attira dans son lit, elle ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea a coté de lui et se cala dans ses bras, il trouvait qu'elle était douce et bien formé, mais aussi chaude et son odeur, hum… son odeur, il en avait des frisson juste à la sentir, elle était douce et féminine, ça le faisait chavirer. Elle se cala encore plus et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime. 

-Je t'aime…je t'aime plus que ma vie…

*****

-Mr Potter, voudriez vous passer ces horaires de cours a vos camarades s'il vous plait? Demanda gentiment la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ça ne me déranges pas, répondit-il, elle le remercia et lui donna les horaires avant de s'en aller à la table des professeur, Harry quant à lui, commenças à distribuer les horaires aux cinquièmes années.

-Salut Neville, ça va bien?Demanda Harry.

-Oui, toi? demanda Neville.

-Super, répondit Harry. Il continua à poser cette question a tous ses camarades de cours et quand il eut fini de distribuer ses horaires, il alla s'assoire au coté de son amour. Il regarda son horaire et il vu :

Lundi

Mardi

Mercredi

Jeudi

Vendredi

8:00 à 10:15

SCM

DCFM

Enchantement

Duel

DCFM

Serpantar

Poufsoufle

Serdaigle

Serpantar

Poufsoufle

10:30 à 11:15

Métamorphose

Botanique

SCM

Botanique

Duel

Serdaigle

Poufsoufle

Serpantar

Poufsoufle

Serpantar

12:30 à 2:15

Potion

DCFM NS

Métamorphose

Potion

DCFM NS

Serpantar

Serdaigle

Serdaigle

Serpantar

Serdaigle

2:30 à 4:30

Enchantement

Duel

DCFM

DCFM NS

Libre

Serdaigle

Serpantar

Poufsoufle

Serdaigle

-Waw! Super horaire, s'exclama Harry. C'est la première fois qu'on a des cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Ron.

-Je crois qu'ils sont assez gentil, dit Harry. 

-Mais Hermione, c'est désastreux pour toi, il va falloir que tu ne dises pas toutes les bonnes réponse pour en laisser à ces cher Serdaigle, eux aussi sont des Je-sais-tout, rigola Ron.

-Tu arrêtes avec ça? demanda froidement Hermione.

-Oh! Arrêtez vous deux, dit Harry exaspéré.

-D'accord, dirent ses deux meilleurs amis à l'unisson.

-Vous étiez mieux parce que j'en connais un rayon en sortilège, Niark niark niark, dit Harry en faisant semblant d'être fou. Son meilleur ami, sa petite amie et Chloé pleurèrent de rire et même que Ron du s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu es trop drôle Harry, dit son meilleur ami.

-Tant que ça? demanda Harry.

-Oui, affirmèrent les deux autres.

-Alors, on commence avec Soin au créature magique* (la plupart du temps, j'écrirai le nom complet dans les dialogue)? Dit Harry.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que Hagrid nous réserves cette année! S'exclama Ron.

-Des idiot comme toi Weasley, s'exclama Malefoy.

-Malefoy, tu vas a ta table ou je te retire des points, dit Ron,.

-Oh! J'avais oublié que tu était surveillant, ça doit être a cause que tu es le meilleur ami de Potter, parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais choisi une racaille comme toi Weasley! Dit Malefoy froidement.

-Malefoy pour réglé ça, nous allons nous affronter dans le cour de duel! Dit froidement Ron.

-D'accord Weasley, je ne pourrai peut-être pas te tuer là, mais tu pailleras plus tard, dit Malefoy avant de se retourner pour aller a sa table.

-J'enlèves 20 points et une retenu à Serpantar pour menace de mort, Malefoy, les Serpantar ne seront pas content de savoir que tu leur a fait perdre 45 point en deux jour et qu'en plus les cours n'ont pas encore commencé, dit Harry.

-Tu le paieras Potter, répliqua Malefoy.

-Mais qu'entends-je? Ne serait-ce pas le petit apprenti mangemorts qui a prit des cour chez son maître, j'ai tellement entendu cette phrase souvent en cinq ans que je ne retirerai que cinq point pour les Serpantar, dit Harry ironiquement. Malefoy partit, en marmonnent des paroles incompréhensible, entouré de ses deux gorilles.

-Bravo Harry, tu leur a enlevé 50 points en deux jours, dit Ron fièrement.

-La coupe au lion et la coupe des quatre maison au Gryffondor! S'exclama Hermione.

- Tu as raison Hermione, c'est nous qui remporterons tout ça cette année, dit Ron.

-Allons-y maintenant, je voudrais voir Hagrid avant le début du cour, proposa Harry.

-Ok, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

*****

TOC TOC TOC, ils attendirent tout les quatre, puisque Chloé était maintenant une membre du petit clan, même si elle ne l'était pas encore a part entière, elle était dorénavant accepté et Ron et elle avait l'aire de bien s'apprécier, même très bien…un aboiement se fit entendre, venant de Crocdur et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur Hagrid.

-Bonjours vous quatre, dit-il.

-Salut, dirent-ils à l'unissons. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et s'assirent à la table, finalement Hagrid rompit le silence.

-Alors comment c'est passé vos premières heures à Poudlard? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, dit Harry. J'ai enlevé 50 point a Serpantar et donné deux retenu a Malefoy, un vrai aspirent mangemorts celui-là.

-Tel père, tel fils, dit simplement Hagrid.

-Vous connaissiez Lucius? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, je devais avoir 20 ans à l'époque, c'était un vrai petit aspirent mangemorts et voyez ce qu'il est devenu, le bras doit de                  vous-savez-qui, répondit Hagrid.

-Ah, dit Harry simplement. Et Rogue, était-il ainsi avant?

-Oui, c'était la meilleur recru de Voldemort, c'était un maître dans l'art des potions ainsi qu'un grand connaisseur en magie noire, mais lui il a reprit la route du bien, répondit Hagrid.

-Et Malefoy, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il fera comme son père? Je veux dires va-t-il être pire ou moins pire? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne le sais pas Harry, en se moment il est comme son père, mais il a quelque chose de plus sombre, plus inquiétant en lui, c'est le professeur Lupin qui me la dit, mais tu sais c'est peut-être juste la façon dont il a été élevé, peut-être que Lucius à voulu en faire une arme…

-C'est probable, pour quelqu'un comme lui, dit Harry.

-Le cour va commencer, dit Hagrid.

-Au fait, quelle est le sujet? Demanda Hermione.

-Surprise! Dit Hagrid.

-Alors dépêchons-nous, s'empressa de dire Ron. Ils laissèrent Hagrid aller chercher le « sujet » de cour pour le commencement de l'année et allèrent attendre devant la cabane ou se tenait déjà les gryffondor, pressé d'aller a leur premier cour avec un des meilleur professeur de Poudlard bien qu'il aime des bête assez peu commune et assez dangereuse, voire extrêmement dangereuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpantar arrivèrent et lancèrent des regards meurtriers au Gryffondor et surtout à Harry, mais étonnamment ils ne dirent rien et ne parlèrent qu'entre eux. La minute suivante, Hagrid arriva avec dans ses bras plusieurs boites contenant sûrement quelques sujet d'études.

-Bonjour chers élèves dans votre premier cour de l'année, le cour de soin au créatures magiques, dit Hagrid. Cette année nous aborderons le sujet des bêtes merveilleuse, le professeur Dumbledore a réussi a nous trouver quelques une de ces bêtes et je vois à vos visages que vous allez être enchanter. Nous commencerons par un animal assez courant et potentiellement dangereux, que dis-je, là il ne l'est pas, mais un jour il le deviendra…Le griffon. Harry sourit a cette attention que Hagrid avait pris pour lui.

-Maintenant vous allez vous mettre en équipe de quatre et je vous expliquerai ce que vous devrez faire, dit Hagrid, bien sûr Chloé, Harry, Hermione et Ron se mirent ensemble et lorsque toute les équipes furent faites, Hagrid reprit la parole. Le griffon est un animal avec, le corps d'un lion et la tête, les ailes et les patte antérieur d'un aigle, il habite les forêt prêt des plaines et il est extrêmement dangereux arrivé a maturité, mais si vous en adopté lorsqu'il a moins de deux mois, il fera un grand compagnon pour vous, il vous protègera et gardera vos secrets et vos trésors. Il deviendra fidèle et sera toujours là pour vous. Aujourd'hui vous allez vous et votre équipe nourrire votre animal, qui mange exclusivement de la viandes d'animal sauvage comme les cervidés**, les lagomorphes*** et les oiseaux. Maintenant je vais vous remettre vos griffon et un membre de l'équipe viendra chercher la nourriture requise. Pour ce projet, vous aurez deux mois de cour sur cette animal, mais ne vous inquiété pas ils sont plein de surprise… 

Hagrid remit un griffon a chaque équipe et Harry se porta volontaire pour aller chercher la nourriture, rendu a cette endroit, il parla à Hagrid.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Mais de rien Harry, mais j'espère que tu reviendras ce soir pour venir chercher ton cadeau et prendre une tasse de thé, dit Hagrid.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Harry. Il prit une cote d'élan et repartit a sa table. Et vous voulez venir ce soir pour prendre le thé?

-Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

*****

-Cette année, nous allons aborder la métamorphose humaine, mais nous ne la commencerons que plus tard cette automne, pour commencer l'année, nous allons débuter par la métamorphose inégal, qui peut me dire ce que c'est? Seulement deux personnes levèrent leur main et Hermione en faisait naturellement partit. Oui miss Brocklehurst****?

-Ça consiste à transformer un objet de très grande ou de très petite taille en un objet de taille totalement opposé, répondit une fille que Harry ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui avait l'aire très sympathique. 

-C'est bien ça, cinq points pour Serdaigle, par exemple le record du monde de ce type de métamorphose a été établi dans les années 1970 par le professeur Dumbledore et il a métamorphosé une sourie en un dragon… Maintenant pour le cour vous allez lire la théorie à la page 4 de votre manuel de métamorphose et après vous viendrez chercher une sourie et vous la transformerez en chat ou un autre animal un peu plus gros, c'est votre choix. Harry lit la théorie et il trouva que ce n'était pas vraiment si compliqué, après il alla chercher une sourie albinos et décida de la changer en labrador noire. Il se concentra très fort sur cette image et fit le mouvement de baguette indiqué… Il rouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au collège il n'y avait aucune erreur dans la métamorphose, c'était bien un labrador et il n'avait aucune particularité de la sourie.

-Bravo Mr Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall et Harry crut bien voire un faible sourire quelques instant sur les lèvre de son professeur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en être vraiment sûr, elle arborait encore son aire de sévérité. Je donne pour cette magnifique métamorphose quinze point à la maison de Gryffondor… J'aimerais aussi vous voire après le cour Mr Potter. Harry était très stressé, que voulait donc son professeur, allait-elle le réprimander pour le duel dans le train ?

-D'accord professeur, répondit-il. Voyant que son ami Neville n'arrivait pas a réussire une métamorphose correcte, Harry alla voire celui-ci et lui demanda. Est-ce que je peux t'aider Neville ?

-Oui s'il te plait Harry, répondit le petit blond à l'aire jovial.

-Neville, regarde c'est assez facile, mais il faut beaucoup de concentration, en quelle animal as-tu voulu la transformer ?

-En chat, répondit-il simplement.

-Neville as-tu déjà eu un chat ? demanda Harry.

-Non Harry, le seul chat que je connaisse c'est Pattenrond, répondit-il.

-Alors pense très fort à lui, et imagine le bien dans ta tête, après lorsqu'elle sera bien là, tu feras le mouvement de baguette et là tout devrait bien se passer. Neville afficha d'abord un aire pensif et les trait se relâchèrent peu à peu et il afficha un visage beaucoup plus confient, il fit le mouvement approprié et la sourie se changea peu à peu pour se transformer en chat tout comme Pattenrond, sauf la couleur qui était blanche tout comme la sourie.

-Bravo Neville, dit simplement Harry. Tu voies que tu es capable de faire de belle métamorphose quand tu te concentres bien.

-C'est grace a toi que j'ai réussi, sinon je n'aurais rien réussi, dit-il.

-Neville, est-ce que c'est ma magie qui a transformer la sourie ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui a fait le mouvement de baguette ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui c'est concentré sur le chat d'Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Non Harry, c'est moi, dit Neville.

-Alors tu voies, c'est toi qui as réussi tout ça, moi je ne t'ai que dit ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses, Neville en toi il y a beaucoup de courage et une grande puissance, je suis fier de pouvoir te compter comme mon ami, dit Harry.

-Merci Harry, mais je ne suis pas si sûr que toi, dit Neville.

-Alors viens ce soir dans la salle commune et je vais te parler, dit Harry. J'aimerais bien pouvoir te parler de quelque chose.

-Bon vous pouvez y aller, je donne 25 points a chaque maison alors bonne journée.

*****

-Assissez-vous ! aboya Rogue, qui visiblement avait une humeur de chien( ahahah le jeux de mots). Cinq point en moins a Gryffondor pour avoir parler ! 

_« Et c'est repartit pour un an » _Pensa Harry _« En espérant qu'il ne m'empoisonne pas cette année »_ Se dit-il _« Voici les ingrédients pour faire un Rogue parfait, Un peu beaucoup d'injustice, autant de favoritisme, une humeur massacrante, une pierre pour le cœur, une grosse pincé de sarcasme et pour finir, un serpent pour envenimé les chose » _

-Vous écoutez Potter ? demanda-t-il de sa voie glacé habituel.

-Oui professeur, répondit-il.

-Alors de quoi parlions-nous ? questiona-t-il.

-De potion monsieur, répondit-il, comme vous devez vous doutez, Harry n'en savait rien et essayait seulement de ne pas trop attirer les foudre de son professeur, qui manifestement avait une humeur meurtrière.

-Vous me faites de plus en plus pensé à votre père, Potter, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Les lèvres de Harry s'animèrent en un beau sourire ce qui donna un rictus de haine a celles de Rogue. Ne le prenez pas comme un compliment, Potter, vous savez très bien que venant de moi c'est autant vous dire que vous devenez comme le seigneur des ténèbres…

-Je prendrai ça comme un compliment venant de vous professeur, parce que vous n'avez manifestement pas eu de personne pour vous montrez ce qu'était un compliment, répondit Harry.

-Parce que vous en avez eu Potter ? Dois-je vous rappelez que votre famille vous détestes et la seul personne qui vous reste est un meurtrier, bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas intelligent, mais vous avez quand même une petite tache assez grosse pour vous en rappelez…Il n'y aura jamais personne pour vous Potter, personne ne vous aimes !!! c'est dernier mots se répercutèrent dans la tête de Harry, il avait souvent entendu cette phrase chez les moldus, mais c'était la première fois qu'un sorcier la lui disait. Il se leva et prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fût arrêter par Rogue.

-Où compter vous allez Potter, pleurer dans les bras de vos parents ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Non, mais si vous ne vous tassez pas vous irez les retrouvez ! cria Harry.

-Serait-ce une menace Potter, demanda froidement le maître des potions.

-Oui, je ne vous croyais pas aussi intelligents, dit froidement Harry. Il écarta brusquement Rogue et sortit de la classe en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le professeur de potion était en furie et retira plus de 100 points a Gryffondor. Harry de son coté partit en colère vers le dortoire et là-bas il se coucha dans son lit pour pleurer… Il ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qu'il pleura, mais a un moment donnée une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était une main douce et chaude, il s'essuya un peu les yeux et regarda qui c'était.

-Hermione…murmura-t-il.

-Harry, console toi, tu sais bien que c'est un être abjecte, qui ne mérite pas qu'on fasse attention a lui… Essuie toi et on va aller en enchantement et après on ira voir Sirius pour voire comment c'est passée ça journée, d'accord ? demanda Hermione.

-D'accord, dit-il. Il s'essuya les yeux avec son couvre lit et partit vers son cour d'enchantement avec Hermione.

*****

-Cette année, nous allons entrer dans une matière beaucoup plus avancé, dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Depuis votre première année, nous étudions seulement des sort, mais cette année vous allez apprendre l'art de l'enchantement, pour la fin de l'année votre Buse sera basé sur un objet que vous aurez enchanter pour lui faire faire quelque chose de spécifique, comme faire une voiture volante. En disant ça il regardait Ron amusée et il reprit. Mais ne vous en faite pas, c'est juste un exemple, vous n'aurez pas a enchanter un objet aussi gros et complexe, vous n'aurez qu'a faire une théière qui fait du thé seulement en lui disant. Mais ce n'est que le projet final que vous pourrez commencer vers la fin de Novembre ou avant pour certains élèves. Et en disant ça il regardait Hermione, Harry et peut-être bien Ron, mais personne ne saurait dire si il était luis aussi visé par cette remarque.

-Pour débuter l'année, nous allons apprendre quelques sorts majeurs telle que le Stupéfix, le maléfice d'entrave et quelques autres du même genre que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'a demandé de vous apprendre puisqu'il ne voulait pas vous apprendre ces sort essentiel, mais que vous devriez déjà tous maîtrisé, puisqu'il va vous en apprendre des beaucoup plus avancé et vous ne devez pas prendre plus de retard que vous en avez déjà dans cette matière. Alors qui peut me dire ce que le Stupéfix produit ? Seulement quelques personnes levèrent la main dont Neville faisait partit. Oui Mr Londubat ?

-Il nous fait perdre connaissance, mais seulement la contre-formule peut nous sortir de cette état, dit-il peu sûr de lui.

-C'est bien ça, 5 points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur. Maintenant qui sait faire ce sort ? Seulement trois élèves levèrent la main cette fois ci et il s'agit en fait du trio*****. D'accord, vous trois vous viendrez me voire après les explication et je donne donc 15 points à Gryffondor pour cette apprentissage anticipé. Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent une quinzaine de minutes pour aller retrouver enfin leur professeur d'enchantement.

-Que devons nous faire professeur ? Et bien puisque je sais que vous connaissez tout les sorts que nous allons apprendre cette année, j'ai décidé de vous introduire immédiatement dans le projet, mais puisque vous bénéficierai de quelques mois de plus que les autres, j'exige un meilleur projet à la fin de l'année, avez vous des idée a ce sujet ?

-J'ai pensé à un objet repoussant certain sortilège ou en canaliserait la puissance pour le renvoyé aussi fortement, dit Hermione.

-Une très bonne idée Miss Granger, félicita son professeur.

-Moi j'ai lit un livre sur l'art des duel cette été et j'ai pensé que je pourrais profiter de ce cour pour enchanter une épée pour lui attribuer certain pouvoir magique comme une décharge électrique au contacte ou une lame chauffé.

-Magnifique idée, Mr Potter, vous êtes un de mes plus brillant élève, moi même je n'y aurait jamais songé, alors vous voulez créer une épée un peu comme celle avec qui vous avez abattu le Basilic ? demanda Flitwick.

-C'est ça professeur, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, dit Harry.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit quelle donnait courage et force a celui qui avait un but pure, dit son minuscule professeur d'enchantement. Et vous Mr Weasley ?

-J'ai plutôt pensé à une armure de Duel, c'est Harry qui m'a mit sur la piste, en passant il était excellant ce livre, dit Ron.

-Super idée Mr Weasley, j'espère que vous serez digne de votre réputation familial, votre père est un des meilleurs enchanteurs de Grande-Bretagne et vos frères jumeaux ont un bel avenir devant eux et je crois que c'est de famille******. Et vous aussi Potter, votre mère a été la meilleur enchanteresse depuis Dumbledore, même que certain dise qu'elle allait le surpassé… Vous pouvez y aller, il ne reste qu'une ou deux minutes avant que la cloche sonne.

*****

-Ouf, c'est enfin terminer, je croyais qu'elle n'allait jamais ce terminer…Dit Harry.

-Moi non plus, enchérit Chloé, qui avait passé la journée avec le trio.

-Mais on doit s'attendre que notre année va être toute aussi difficile, mais si ce Rogue n'aurait pas insulté Harry non plus… dit Hermione.

-Oui, ce…commença Harry, mais il fut arrêter par McGonagall qui venait le voir.

-Potter, dans mon bureau pour commencer et après chez le directeur ! dit-elle, elle avait mit de coté son ton légèrement froid pour un ton avec une touche de déception.

-Oui professeur, dit-il. Il ne put que se résoudre a sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure et la suivie. Rendu dans son bureau, il se passa quelques minutes de silence gêné avant qu'Harry brise le silence.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ici professeur ?

-Et bien Potter, comme vous le savez c'est vous qui êtes le nouveau capitaine et donc vous devez pensé a vous trouvez un nouveau gardiens…Quand pensez-vous faire des qualifications ?

-Le plus tôt possible professeur, Quand serait-ce possible ? demanda Harry.

-Je peux vous arranger ça pour Samedi après-midi d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parfait madame, est-ce tout ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, Mr Potter, maintenant au bureau du directeur, dit-elle. Il l'a suivie encore une fois et après quelque minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille de pierre, qui bloquait le passage pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall dit le mot de passe « Espoir » et ils montèrent les escalier tournant menant au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, le grand-père d'Harry. Le professeur de métamorphose cogna à la porte de bois et la voies d'Albus les invita a entrée, ce qu'ils firent avec joie pour une et angoisse pour l'autre.

-Assissez-vous, demanda Dumbledore, Harry explora la pièce et vit son professeur « préféré », son professeur de potion ainsi que Sirius, après venait Fumseck et le vieux choixpeau magique et après cette courte visite oculaire de la pièce il s'assied.

-Bon Potter vous êtes là principalement pour votre conduite durent votre cour de potion…Le ton que son professeur employait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il était apparemment déçu et ça ne plaisait pas à Harry.

-D'accord, répondit simplement l'intéressé.

-Bon, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je trouve que votre conduite a tout les deux est inadmissible, vous Severus, vous me décevez pour ce que vous lui avez dit, c'est totalement faux et pour ça, je devrais vous retirez votre emploie, mais comme je suis sûr qu'un homme de votre âge est capable de se rattraper et bien je vous laisse une chance…Vous Harry, je me doit en tant que directeur de vous infligez une heure de retenu pour ne pas avoir écouter votre professeur et lui avoir répondu impoliment et je ne ferai rien sur le fait de votre départ précipité puisque vous avez eu entièrement raison de le faire, mais pour la menace faites a votre professeur je dois vous retirer 40 points, mais ceux que Severus vous a enlevé ne seront pas retranché donc Gryffondor n'a perdu que 40 points a ce cour…

-D'accord, remercia Harry.

-Maintenant parlons de vos points enlevé à la maison de Serpantar ces deux dernier jours, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Eh bien pour ceux enlevé dans le train, Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle était dans un compartiment de premières anées et comme moi et Hermione nous avons remarqué qu'ils les importunaient nous sommes entré voir ce qu'il se passait, nous leurs avons demandé de partir dans leur compartiment mais Malefoy ma insulté et a menacé Hermione alors je lui ai enlevé 25 points mais il l'a mal prit alors il a essayé de me jeté un sort mais moi je l'ai désarmé et après on est allé le porter lui et les deux autres a la bonne garde du professeur responsable. Et la deuxième fois, eh bien c'est ce matin, Malefoy est passé a notre table et a insulté Ron alors Ron lui a dit qu'ils allaient régler ça en duel a notre prochain cour et Malefoy lui a dit que même si il ne pourrait pas le tuer en cour, il se reprendrait une autre fois. Donc je lui ai enlevé 20 point, mais là il ma menacé et là je lui ai enlevé 5 autres points.

-D'accord Harry, correcte, tu peux aller manger maintenant et j'enlève 20 autres point a Serpantar parce que tu ne leur en a pas assez enlevé, ils n'ont pas le droit de te menacé.

-Merci Al…Professeur Dumbledore, bonne soirée et à la prochaine, dit Harry. À la prochaine tout le monde, rajouta-t-il avant de partir.

*****

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron quand il arriva dans la grande salle.

-Elle voulait d'abord me parler de la sélection du gardiens et après elle m'a emmené voir Dumbledore pour me parler du cour de Potion et aussi des points que j'ai enlevé à Malefoy, figure toi mon vieux que Dumbledore leur en a enlevé encore plus !!!

-Oui mais c'est nous les dernier quand même avec nos cents points de moins, dit Hermione, l'aire déçu.

-Non pas du tout ma belle, Dumbledore ma enlevé seulement 40 points alors nous sommes quand même en tête de liste je crois ? Dit-il.

-Oui, j'ai regardé tout à l'heure, les Serpantar sont dernier avec 50 point dans le rouge et nous sommes les premier avec 30 points, dit Hermione.

-Ça s'annonce bien, on perd 40 points et on est toujours les premiers…Ouch, regardé Malefoy il s'est fait giflé par une dernière année de sa maison, une préfete je crois, dit Harry.

-Trop cool, ils sont tous en colère après lui, même Parkinson n'est pas après lui, dit Ron. Ça me fait pensé à la fois ou vous nous avez fait perdre 150 point en une nuit.

-Oui, mais c'est bien moins pire pour Malefoy, lui il les a perdu en deux jours, dit Hermione avant de s'étouffer de rire suivi de ses deux amis. Bon nous devons aller voir Hagrid maintenant.

*****

-Merci et à la prochaine Hagrid, le remercia Harry, ses deux amis

dirent eux aussi salut à Hagrid et ils repartirent au château les bras chargé de chose pour le griffon de Harry, telle qu'une cage, de la nourriture, des jouets, etc.. Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif et rendu dans la salle commune, ils allèrent porté les chose dans la chambre de Harry, comme ils étaient tous très fatigué, ils allèrent se couché mais pas sans un dernier baiser de la part du couple.

-Je t'aime Hermione, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa bien aimé.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser pour une dernière fois. Après ce dernier échange de baiser passionné, ils montèrent enfin se coucher, quand Harry entra dans le dortoir, Ron ronflait déjà et Neville semblait l'attendre.

-Viens Nev, lui dit Harry. Neville acquiesça et ils descendirent dans le dortoir, qui était déjà vide. Ils s'assirent et Harry brisa le silence.

-Neville, tu sais que Voldemort est de retour et tu es un grand sorcier, bien sûr tu fais beaucoup de gaffe, mais tout le monde en fait, peut-être un peu moins, mais lorsque tu auras apprit a te faire confiance tu n'en feras pas plus que moi. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je suis sûr que…

-Comment ça ce fait que tu as su ? demanda Neville qui semblait mit choquer mit soulager.

-L'année dernière…un accident, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important, l'important c'est que tu te prennes en main et que tu es confiance en toi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu en es capable, tes parent était des aurores, veux-tu le devenir ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit Neville.

-C'est quoi que tu aimerais vraiment faire ? demanda Harry.

-Je voudrais être Médicomage ou botaniste, répondit Neville assurément.

-Regarde, tu veux faire ce que tu aimes, mais il faut aussi que tu apprenne d'Autre chose, comme en potion, il ne faut pas te laisser intimider par lui, je te promet que si il te fait quelque chose ou qu'il insulte une personne de ta famille, il goûteras a la baguette de Harry Potter.

-Merci Harry, dit-il.

-De rien Neville et comment va ton oncle Algie ? demanda Harry.

-Très bien, on a parler de toi presque tout le moi d'août, il était très impressionné que tu soit si bon, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre une personne capable de battre le meilleur attrapeur du monde et encore moins lorsqu'il n'a que quinze ans.

-Merci, mais nous avons passé du coq a l'âne, alors revenons a notre discussion, tu sais Neville, tout le monde est sur la terre pour faire quelque chose, donne moi un nom et je te dirai ce qu'il fait.

-Rogue.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais il fait quelque chose d'utile, répondit Harry.

-Moi ?

-Devenir un Médicomage, peut-être trouveras-tu le moyen de soigné tes parents ou de guérir de très grave maladies…

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit Neville. Je comprend maintenant, je suppose que Tu-Sais-Qui est là pour faire souffrire ?

-Il n'est pas là pour ça mais il le fait, il est là pour établir un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, le Ying et le Yang. Il a le bien, incarné par moi et le mal par Voldemort. Neville tressailli une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi le bien ne serait pas Dumbledore ? Demanda Neville.

-Parce que Dumbledore est le bien d'avant, il a combattu Grindelwald et moi je combat Voldemort. Neville tressailli encore une fois. Neville n'est pas peur d'un nom, imagine toi si personne n'aurait peur de le dire, crois-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait faire autant de mal ? Moi je dit non et de toute façon, dirent son nom est sans danger et ne pas le dire est idiots puisqu'il ne peut rien arriver. 

-Oui mais toi tu es courageux…commença Neville.

-Et toi aussi, pourquoi le Choixpeau t'aurait envoyé ici sinon ? demanda Harry.

-Pour me mettre dans une maison ou je pourrait prendre courage en moi, dit Neville. Je n'ai pas ma place ici… Et il fut encore une fois coupé par Harry.

-Si tu n'as pas ta place ici alors moi non plus, le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpantar, mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais ne t'en fait pas Neville, tu es plus courageux que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, tu est un sorcier puissants, comme tes parents eux ils ont combattu le mal et toi tu vas guérir les blessé, une guerre entre le bien et le mal va arriver dans quelques années Neville, en ce moment on essai de contrecarré Voldemort pour le détruire avant, mais peut-être que nous ne réussirons pas et que ça devras ce jouer sur un terrain de bataille.

-Merci Harry, dit Neville.

-Bonne nuit, dit Harry.

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi, dit Neville. Ils remontèrent se coucher et Harry entendit Neville ronflé après un peu moins de trente seconde qu'ils se soient couché…

*****

-Harry, réveille toi, tu as reçu une lettre de ton capitaine, lui dit Ron en le brassant pour le réveillé.

-Mais je suis le capitaine Ron, dit Harry.

-Je parle de ton capitaine national idiot ! ricana Ron.

-Ein quoi ? dit Harry qui venait de se réveillé brusquement.

-Ton capitaine vient de t'envoyer une lettre, dit Ron, qui lui tendit une lettre cacheté à la cire avec le sceau Anglais. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit, c'était Robby qui lui envoyait la lettre des tactique a étudier pour le match qui se jouerait le dimanche.

-C'est bien ça, je l'attendais depuis quelque temps, dit Harry, On joue contre le Canada Français dimanche et il faut absolument que je sois capable de faire une feinte de Wromsky et la montée du Phénix.

-C'est quoi ça la montée du Phénix ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'entré dans le dortoir des gars.

-Hermione, t'as pas le droit d'être ici, s'exclama Ron.

-Laisse Ron, dit Harry. Pour répondre a ta question Hermione, tu verras ça dimanche puisque Dumbledore m'a dit cette été que je pouvais invité tout mes amis a chaque match et tout est payé ! Vous voulez venir les gars ?

-Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent Dean et Seamus a l'unisson. 

-Oui, Harry, je veux venir, dit Neville.

-Moi aussi, dit Ron.

-Moi je ne suis pas sûr, dit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde, mais voyant le visage de son petit amie, qui n'était pas si petit que ça maintenant, elle se reprit. Je suis certaine de vouloir y aller !

-T'étais mieux toi, dit Harry avant de rire un peu. Bon on descend je veux invité d'autre monde. Ils descendirent après que les gars se soient habillés et en bas ils rejoignirent toute les personen que Harry voulait voir.

-Bon Chloé veux-tu venir au match de l'Angleterre contre le Canada français dimanche ? demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry, je veux bien assister a ta victoire, répondit-elle.

-Ok, Fred, George, Ginny, voulez-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondirent les trois Weasley.

-Et mes charmantes poursuiveuses ? demanda-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

-Mais bien sûr notre beau capitaine, répondirent-elles.

-C'est bien ça, on va remplirent la loge du survivant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, avant de s'écrouler de rire suivi de tout les autres qui avait entendu sa remarque.

-Oh, j'allais oublié, Votre attention s'il vous plait, dit-il fortement pour que tout le monde l'entende. Je m'adresse a tout les Gryffondor sauf les première année, si vous voulez faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Gardien, vous n'avez qu'à écrire votre nom et votre année sur un bout de parchemin que vous remettrez a qui conte qui fait déjà partit de l'équipe. Vous avez donc juste qu'à Vendredi midi maximum pour remettre votre candidature et j'espère que vous en informerez vos compagnons qui ne sont pas ici en ce moment.

*****

-Près a affronter Remus ? demanda Harry. Lorsque Ron, Hermione, Chloé et lui furent rendu dans le couloire.

-Pour sûr, répondit Ron.

-Le meilleur prof de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on a eu, c'est sûr que j'ai hâte d ravoir un cour avec lui, répondit Hermione.

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, dit Chloé.

-Hé Hermione, laisse a Sirius une chance, il était super cette été alors pourquoi pas à l'école ? dit Harry. Et comment ce fait-il que tu connaît Mumus ?

-Je l'ai rencontrer plusieurs fois a Poudlard cette été, répondit-elle.

-Ouais t'as raison mon beau, lui dit Hermione, Harry rougie un tout petit peu.

-C'est beau l'amour, se moqua Ron, qui reçu un poing sur le bras gauche qui s'engourdi aussitôt. Aye, Harry arrête ca.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry, qui posa son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

*****

-Et si on s'y rendait immédiatement ? demanda Harry, après qu'ils aient fini de déjeuner, en parlant de son cour de défense contre les force du mal.

-Très bonne idée le grand, dit Ron a son ami.

-Où vois-tu que je suis grand le roux ? demanda Harry.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas encore remarqué que tu es plus grand que moi ? dit Ron.

-Non, je sais que j'ai grandit mais je n'ai pas remarqué à quelle point, dit Harry.

-Ça doit être a cause de tu-sais-quoi, dit Hermione. Ça commence déjà chez toi…

-Euh vous parler du Tu-sais-quoi, objet ou du tu-sais-quoi ani. ? demanda Chloé.

-Tu tu-sais-quoi ani. Chloé et c'est super Harry et au fait, tout à l'heure on devra demander a Sirius où on doit s'entraîner pour le tu-sais-quoi, on ne peut pas se contenter des fin de semaine, constata Ron.

-Ouais ta raison vieux, dit Harry, approuvé par Hermione. Bon on y va !  Ils partirent tous les quatre pour le cour de défense contre les force du mal. Leur marche fut rapide et assez tranquille et rendu au cour, ils trouvèrent la porte de la classe ouverte avec à l'intérieur un Remus assez stressé mais mille fois moins que Sirius qui était avec lui.

-Hey ! les interpella Harry. Comment ça va ?

-Pas trop pire, répondit Lupin.

-…

-Toi Sirius ? demanda Harry.

-Moins stressant qu'hier, mais c'est là le problème, c'était tous des groupes avec des Serpantar, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu un bel accueille, confia-t-il.

-T'en fait pas Sirius, les Serpantar sont des con, mais les autres maison font être correcte avec toi, bien que les Serdaigle soit un peu craintif… le rassura Harry. Et qu'allons-nous voir avec nos meilleur professeur ?

-Le Patronus, dit Remus.

-Ouais c'est sûr que tout le monde est capable d'ici la fin de l'année si c'est toi qui l'enseigne, lui dit Harry.

-Ça va être cool, dit Ron.

-Extra ! dit Hermione.

-Majestueusement Utile, dit Chloé(à croire qu'elle est plus que cultivé loll).

-Et toi mon chien-chien ? demanda Harry.

-Je détermine votre élément et je demande que vous soyez capable de faire quelque chose avec lui, vous aurez le choix entre défense et attaque et ce selon l'élément. Par exemple l'eau est supposé être plus forte en défense qu'à l'attaque mais ça dépend toujours…alors c'est vous qui choisissez mais c'est sûr que l'eau est mieux en défense qu'en attaque bien que contre certain éléments elle est plus que puissante… 

-Ah comme cette été ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, mais je m'attend a de plus gros résultat pour vous trois et toi aussi Chloé, je crois, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu était une très grande sorcière et que tu allais être dans les meilleur avec notre trio…

-Merci, dit-elle, avec les pommette rouge.

-De rien, je ne fais que répété ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, dit Sirius. Maintenant je dois y aller, bonne journée et a toute à l'heure.

-Attend deux secondes Sirius, on doit te demander quelque chose, dit Hermione.

-Quoi Hermione ? demanda le concerné.

-Et bien on se demandait où nous pourrions aller pour la métamorphose, dit-elle.

-Ah ça, venez me voire après votre cour de duel et je vous montrerez, Dumbledore et moi avons pensé a une salle où vous pourrez aller vous exercer en attendant la salle de tu-sais-qui.

-Ah d'accord, bonne journée Sirius, dit Harry, suivi des trois autres.

-Bon allez vous assoire, dit Remus. Et ne sortez pas vos livre nous commençons par de la pratique. Il alla ouvrire la porte que le quatuor avait fermer en entrant et tout les élèves entrèrent. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Remus prit la parole.

-Bonjours tout le monde, pour commencer je tiens que vous sachiez tous que le professeur Rogue me donne une potion tue-loup au soir de pleine lune et qu'ainsi je suis aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot. Deuxièmement pour vos buse de fin d'année vous devrez avoir apprit au moins cinq sortilège et les maîtriser parfaitement et s'ils s'averraient qu'une personne n'en soit pas capable mais qu'elle est donnée des effort considérable, elle ne devrait pas être pénaliser, mais l'inverse peut entraîner un calage, si un de vous dérangez mon cour et ne fourni pas d'effort mais et qu'il maîtrise les sortilège demandé il sera calé aussi. Est-ce que c'est comprit ?

-Oui professeur Lupin, répondit la classe a l'unisson. 

-Bon alors nous allons commencer par un sort de défense contre les Détraqueurs, Qui peut me dire qu'elle est ce sort ? demanda Remus. Seulement le quatuor levèrent leur main, alors Remus décida de prendre… Oui Mrs Wight ?

-J'ai entendu parler du Spero Patronus, dit-elle.

-Oui c'est bien ça, et savez-vous ce qu'il produit ? Interrogea Remus.

-Oui professeur, il repousse les Détraqueurs et même que s'il est assez puissant il pourrait en détruire un, répondit Wight.

-C'est très bien Mrs Wight, j'accorde donc 5 points à Gryffondor, accorda Remus. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'il y aurait un jeune prodige a part mon élève qui serait capable d'exécuter ce sort ? Personne ne leva sa main mis a part Chloé. Mrs Wight ?

-Je ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement mais il est quand même consistant, dit-elle.

-A-t-il prit une forme ? demanda Remus.

-Non monsieur, il ne l'a pas encore prit, mais je dirais que d'ici une ou deux semaine je le maîtriserai, admit-elle.

-Alors je demanderai à Mr Potter de le faire s'il-vous-plait, exigea Remus. Harry se résigna à faire ce qu'on lui demandait et donc il se leva et pour aller s'exhiber sur l'estrade où il pensa très fort au moment où il avait su que Sirius allait l'adopter, il prononça bien fort la formule(Spero Patronum) pour que tout le monde l'entende et un magnifique cerf montée par une belle jeune femme apparu devant ses yeux qu'il avait réouvert. 

          Il la trouvait splendide et après une étude détaillé de cette jeune femme, il découvrit que c'était sa mère. Tout le monde l'applaudit et ses amis qui avait déjà vu les photo de ses parent dans la chambre de Harry durant l'été, avait presque envie de pleurer pour lui tendit que Remus ne s'en gênait pas, de grosse larme perlait dans ses yeux et n'attendait juste un petit mouvement pour rouler le long de sa joue, Harry aussi pleurait de joie et de nostalgie, c'était un des plus beau moment de sa vie, se Patronus enfermait toute ses espoir tout ces souvenir, il était même sur que ce Patronus pourrait faire fuir une armée complète de Détraqueurs.

-Bravo Harry, ils sont splendide ensemble, je t'accorde un beau vingt cinq points pour ça et je veux que tu le montres a ton parrain et à ce bon vieux Dumbledore, ok ? dit Remus.

-Oui je veux Remus, c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas supposé disparaître ? demanda Harry.

-Je crois que tu as réussi a faire l'ultime Patronus, ton grand-père t'en dira plus que moi sur ça. Finite Incatatem ! dit Remus, le Patronus de Harry se dissipa et Remus reprit la parole. Veuillez maintenant vous assoire Mr Potter… Quand Harry fut assis, Remus expliqua comment faire un Patronus, pendant tout le cour Harry et lui aidèrent les autres a faire un Patronus valable et Harry donnait beaucoup de truc pour qu'elle réussisse son Patronus le plus vite possible.

*****

-Hey Harry ! L'interpella Seamus.

-Oui ? répondit l'interpellé.

-On voulait te dire qu'il était fantastique…répondit Dean.

-Merci, répondit Harry les joue rougie.

-On voulait aussi te dire qu'il était encore plus fantastique que l'ancien, dit Neville.

-Merci, mais comment ça ce fait que vous ayez vu mon cerf ? demanda Harry.

-Dans le match de Quidditch il y a deux ans, répondit Seamus. Ton cerf avait bondit sur Malefoy. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Je savais que j'avais fait un Patronus, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait une forme à l'époque.

-Ah ok, alors on va en Botanique, c'est super, dit Neville.

*****

          Le cour de Botanique ce passa super bien, ils étaient maintenant dans la serre numéro 5 et ils travaillait avec des ''palma venenum'' (main empoisonné) qui portait leur nom du à leur forme et à leur poison, mais celui ci mélanger avec une certaine potion pouvait guérir quelque maladie bénigne.

          Maintenant le quatuor se rendait à la grande salle pour manger, après Harry avait l'intention d'aller voir Dumbledore et Sirius pour leur montrer son Patronus, il en fit part a ses amis et ils décidèrent d'y aller ensemble. 

          Quand le quatuor eut fini de dîner, ils allèrent à la table des professeur où se trouvait Sirius assit entre Remus et Albus. Harry attira leur attention et fit part de sa demande. Puisque les trois hommes avait eux aussi fini de manger, ils décidèrent de se rentre dans la sale de classe de Sirius qui était voisine à celle de se bon vieux Remus.

-Allez Harry vas y, dit Dumbledore.  Le concerné ne ce fit pas attendre et il repensa très fort a cette journée de juin où Harry avait été vivre avec son parrain, il prononça la formule et le même cerf avec la même dame sortirent de sa baguette. 

          Cette fois si, Harry ne pleura pas et Remus non plus, mais ne parlons pas de Sirius parce que pour ceux qui connaisse les chute du Niagara au Canada, ils auraient trouvée que les yeux de Sirius pourrait devenir une aussi grosse attraction. Albus lui se contenta seulement de versé quelques larmes de nostalgie. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sirius revienne à la réalité et il sauta dans les bras de Harry en le félicitant…

-Merci Sirius, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes, tu sais pour moi c'est bizarre, je les aimes, mais en même temps c'est toi qui est un peu mon père… dit Harry.

-Je sais Harry, c'est moi qui est présent, mais eux ils sont tes vrai parents, moi je suis toujours là pour toi, mais n'oublie pas que de où ils sont, ils prennent soins de toi…dit Sirius, pour réconforté son Filleul qui était sur le bord des larmes.

-Merci Sirius, remercia Harry avec une dernière étreinte.

-Excusez moi, je ne veux vraiment pas briser ce beau moment, mais tes élèves sont arrivé Sirius, ils attendent dans le couloir, dit Dumbledore.

-D'accord, bon allez y, moi je les fais entrer et ne sortez pas vos manuel, dit Sirius, les deux autres adultes sortirent pour laisser place aux élèves de Serdaigle ainsi que ceux de Gryffondor qui souhaitait entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent et allèrent s'assoire, quand ils furent prêt, Sirius prit la parole.

-Bonjours tout le monde, pour commencer, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas dangereux et que je ne tiens pas à tuer votre camarade Harry Potter à moins qu'ils fasse quelque chose qui pourrait faire arrêter le vieux cœur de son parrain. Suite à ça, certain des élèves les plus méfiants se décontractèrent et Sirius reprit. Bon, comme vous le savez tous mon nom est Sirius Black et dans cette classe je ne veux pas de monsieur, appelez moi Black ou Sirius, mais quand vous parlez de moi devant les autres professeur, n'oubliez pas monsieur ou professeur.

« Cette année, nous allons compléter, ici, vos cour de défense contre les force du mal par des sort plus complexe, qui pourront vous servir dans vos cour de duel ou encore dans certaines occasions où le mal sera présents. Vigilance constante !!!   Devant les regard mi-effrayé, mi-étonné de ses élèves, Sirius continua. Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà été sur les ordres de ce cher Maugrey, l'année dernière, c'est une des seul bonne chose qu'il vous a apprit, la vigilance…On doit en usée en toutes occasion et encore plus depuis le retour de Voldemort. La quasi totalité de la classe frémit à l'entente de ce nom.  Je crois que vous devez vaincre d'abord la peur de ce nom si vous voulez gagner contre lui, je ne vous demandes pas de le dires tout de suite, je ne demande même pas que vous le disiez un jour, mais ne pas trembler aussitôt que vous l'entendez devrait au moins vous apportez une arme contre lui…Et si tout le monde le ferait, il perdrait au moi le un huitièmes de son pouvoir, celui de la peur. »

« Bon alors pour commencer cette année, je voudrais que vous veniez un a un devant la classe pour que je voies à quelle élément vous êtes associé. »

          Touts les élèves passèrent un à la suite de l'autre et même le trio qui s'avait quelle était leur élément durent passé pour que personne ne se doute de quelques chose, mais quand vînt le temps de la révélation de Harry, il se passa quelques chose de mystérieux, quelques chose d'à peine inimaginable, tout les élément lui convenait, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre.

-Excusez nous quelques minutes s'il vous plait, il faudrait que je parle à Harry, dit Sirius à la classe, Harry et lui sortirent et rendu à l'extérieur après que la porte soit fermé, il commença. Harry, tu as du sang de Merlin dans les vaines, ne me demande pas pourquoi, parce que personne ne sait ce qu'arriva aux enfant de Merlin, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que deux générations plus tard ils sont tous devenu Cracmol, alors il se pourrait biens que ta mère était une de ses descendante.

-…

-Harry, c'est inimaginable l'étendu des pouvoirs que tu vas acquirent, tu vas devenir un grand sorcier, bien plus grand que Dumbledore, dit Sirius.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Sirius, Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, dit Harry.

-Oui, mais toi tu seras celui du prochain, dit Sirius. Allons on entre maintenant, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils croient que tu es mon choux-choux, même si c'est vrai. Oh et comme tu maîtrise tout les élément, tu fera ce que tu veux avec n'importe lequel, mais à ta place je ferais quelque chose d'autre que le feu puisque tu l'as déjà commencé.

-D'accord Sirius, dit Harry avant de pénétrer dans la classe. Après Sirius expliqua comment utiliser leur élément pour en faire soit une arme ou une défense. Harry, utilisant déjà un sort d'attaque relié au feu décida de faire un sort de défense avec la terre, il regarda dans son livre et essaya de trouver la meilleur façon de mettre à profit la grande force défensive de la terre en érigeant une pierre quasi transparente pour bloquer les sort. Finalement il trouva se qu'il recherchait et commença à se concentrer sur un diamant qui serait assez grand et assez puissant pour contenir des sort puissant ainsi que pouvoir les intercepter. Après plusieurs minutes de méditation, il prononça la formule « Scutum Tellus » et un petit diamant juste assez grand pour être mît sur une bague apparu, Harry pensa alors qu'il devrait s'entraîner sur ce sort pour qu'il soit assez grand pour être utile.

-Bravo Harry, c'est très bien et tu as eu une excellente idée, j'accorde 5 points à  Gryffondor. Oh et vous aussi Mrs Turpin, ça à l'air de bien marcher et toi Hermione, c'est super aussi et toi aussi Ron, un peu moins audacieux que d'habitude, mais ce n'est que ton premier sort inventé alors… Oh et vous aussi Mr Boots et toi aussi Wight. Bon vous avez assez travaillez, chaque maison repart avec vingt points en plus de ce que vous avez eu dans le cour. Allez y maintenant, dit Sirius. Après que tout le monde soit sortit, le quatuor alla voir Sirius et le félicitèrent de son excellant cour qu'il avait donné. Après ils se rendirent dans leur cour de Duel.

*****

 -Bonjour, comme vous le sûrement déjà tous, mon nom est Arabella Figgs, cette anée et sûrement les deux prochaines années, je vous enseignerez l'art du duel, qui consiste à désarmer son adversaire où à le mettre hors combat. Cette année et l'année prochaine, nous parlerons seulement du duel à la baguette, mais peut-être que certain de mes meilleurs élèves deviendront assez bon pour débuter l'escrime magique et peut-être même passer sous ma tutelle et faire une formation de duelliste. 

          « Mais ce n'est pas de ça que nous devons parler. Vos BUSE, qui sont en bonus en passant, seront basé sur votre efficacité en duel et votre comportement. Pour votre efficacité en duel les test ce feront sur un tournoie organiser dans toute l'école et le champion de Poudlard ce verra affronter le meilleur de chaque écoles de sorcellerie. Mais revenons à vos buse, nous allons divisez la moyenne des résultat de toute l'école par deux et les meilleurs ce verront recevoir deux BUSE et ceux qui auront eux moins de chance seulement une, mais dans certain cas, les élèves perturbateur en l'occurrence, n'auront sûrement aucune BUSE. Le meilleur de l'école comme je le disais tout à l'heure en plus d'affronter l'autre champion de chaque école aura une BUSE bonus pour meilleur apprentissage. »

          « Bon maintenant nous allons tester vos capacité en lançant chacun votre tour un sort de désarmement sur la classe qui se mettra au bout de l'estrade.  Bon Mll Brown allez y s'il vous plait. 

          Lavande monta sur l'estrade et exécuta le sort, elle attira à elle 2 baguettes et fît reculez de quelques pas les deux personne dépossédé. Après le professeur fit monter Millicent Bulstrode, elle n'attira qu'une baguette et envoya son possesseur au planché. Après Crabbe passa et envoya deux baguettes à lui et mit ses deux possesseur au tapi, Harry soupçonnait que c'était du à une nouvelle carrière de Mangemorts qu'il avait réussi à faire ce sort parce qu'il était d'un ordinaire trop abrutit pour faire un sort aussi simple. Ce fut alors le tour de Seamus, qui envoya trois personne au tapis en récoltant leurs baguettes. Goyle passa lui aussi et eut le même résultat que son copain Crabbe. Hermione passa a son tour et eut le premier bon résultat ou devrais-je dire excellant résultat, elle désarma cinq personne et les envoyant au tapis et reçu leur baguettes. Malefoy passa ensuite écrasant le sort d'Hermione en envoyant sept personne au tapis et récolta leurs baguettes. Après ce fût Nott qui passait, c'était un grand tipe de Serpantar dont le père était mangemorts selon Harry qui l'avais vu avec sa cagoule. Il eut un très bon résultat lui aussi avec cinq baguettes en main et quatre personne couché et la dernière déplacé de quelques pas vers l'arrière. Parvati passa après lui, elle eut un résultat assez faible, en fait elle eut le même résultat que Lavande. Parkinson surnommé méchamment le bouledogue par l'ancien trio et rebaptiser du même nom par le quatuor, envoya le même nombre de personne et reçu le même nombre de baguette que son ami Bulstrode. Enfin vint enfin le tour de Harry, Il eut un vrai résultat digne de septièmes années ou plus, il récolta toutes les baguettes même celle du professeur et en envoya le deux tiers au tapis et l'autre tiers déplacé de plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière. Dean eut le même résultat que son meilleur ami Seamus et vint le tour de Chloé, elle eut de loin le meilleur sort après Harry, elle reçut quatorze baguette et envoya la moitié des propriétaire au tapis et l'autres moitié était reculez d'un pas ou deux, finalement cette fille interrogeait beaucoup Harry depuis Hier, mais il se sentait assuré avec elle, comme si elle serait…Non c'était impossible. Ron passa avant dernier et son sort était de la même puissance que celui de Malefoy ce qui l'hérita beaucoup quand Harry lui fit remarquer. Finalement Blaise passa et sont sort de désarmement eut a peu de chose près la même force que celui de son copain Nott.  

-Bon, je suis assez fier de vos résultat, bien que certain d'entre vous manques de volonté, qui doit être du à votre retards en défense contre les forces du mal ou encore que vos pensé sont dirigé vers une personne en particulier, dit Mrs Figgs. Pour les autres, je suis très satisfaits de vos compétence qui pour certain pourrait correspondre à la septième année. Nous ne ferons rien d'autre pour aujourd'hui, mais avant de vous laissez, je vous demanderais de lire votre livre aux pages 5 à 9 et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir. Elle reprit alors plus bas. Harry, je voulais te dire que tu m'as impressionné et que si ton niveau reste aussi élevé, je veux bien te prendre comme élève.

-J'en serais enchanter, Arabella, remercia Harry.

*****

-Bon suivez-moi, dit Sirius quand ils l'eurent rejoins tout les quatre (puisque Chloé en faisait partit). Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs connues mais peu fréquenter par le trio et après ils obliquèrent dans d'autre couloirs inconnue, souvent étroit ou peu éclairer, et arrivèrent dans une partit du château qui n'était pas fréquenter du tout ou il n'avait jamais été. 

          Maintenant c'était très beau, les couloirs était souvent des couleurs de Gryffondor et était paré des plus beaux tableau qu'ils avaient vu à Poudlard, même qu'ils se demandèrent pourquoi les plus beaux tableau était dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenter. La plus part du temps, les tableaux représentait des animaux fantastiques, telle que le phénix, la licorne, déférentes espèce de dragon ou des griffon, mais ça ce n'était que les plus courent et la plus part des autres tableaux ne représentant pas de magnifiques animaux était de grand sorcier telle que Godric, Merlin ou plein d'autre ayant fait de grands actes héroïque.

          Après quelques minutes de marche dans le Haut Château, comme ils allaient l'appeler le plus souvent plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une statue de griffon où Sirius demanda à Harry de choisir un mots de passe. Harry choisi Mignonne(vous vous demandez pourquoi hein ben moi aussi…) et Sirius lança un enchantement majeur, qui est presque impossible à tromper sans de la haute magie noire. Après avoir poser le sort ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où ils découvrirent une pièce digne du Haut Château. L'entré se trouvait un peu plus basse que le reste de la pièce et avait un superbe tapie au motif unique de lion rugissant, les murs étaient rouges. Le reste de la pièce était en fait un immense salon comportant une bibliothèque miniature en bois, un endroit pour s'entraîner physiquement, ce qui comporte des altères sorcières de toute sorte, un « punshing-bag » sorcier, qui empêche de se blessé et d'autre accessoire du genre. Après il y avait une arène de duel magique avec planché décoré d'étoile argent et fond bleu nuits. Un peu plus loin il y avait un endroit pour méditer comportant des « poufs », certain rouge et d'autre or et finalement il y avait un endroit pour se reposer, avec une table utiliser à seul but de jouer aux échec, de beau sofa rouge brodé d'or et un beau foyer, en arrière scènes il y avait de grand fenêtre qui offrait la plus belle vue du parc imaginable, on voyait tout, du terrain de Quidditch au grille d'entrée en passant par la forêt et le lac.

-C'est divin, parvint à articuler Harry, émerveillé par la beauté de ses lieux.

-Totalement d'accord avec toi, dit Ron.

-C'est le paradis ici, dit Hermione.

-En effet, c'est céleste, dit Chloé.

-Oui, c'est vraiment beau, dit Sirius. L'ancienne chambre des maraudeurs, Albus nous l'avait prêter pour notre entraînement en but de devenir Aurore, mais ta mère venait elle aussi avec nous Chloé, elle avait un très belle avenir devant elle et je crois qu'elle était haute placé au ministères Américain.

-Oui, dit Chloé.

-Bon Chloé, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais commencé toi aussi à devenir animagus et m'a aussi dit que tu étais a peut près au même niveau que le trio, mais il ne m'a cependant pas dit en quelle animal tu te transformerait.

-En lion Sirius, dit-elle. Et vous ?

-En chien, répondit Sirius.

-Aigle, répondit Ron.

-Jument, répondit Hermione.

-Léognis, répondit Harry.

-Waw, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bon si vous me le permettez, nous pourrions commencé à méditer sur votre animal, dit Sirius. Il les fît installer et ils méditèrent sur leur animal. Pendant une heure Sirius les fît méditer et après les réveilla de leur état de semi-somnolence pour qu'il puisse souper(Dîner pour les français). Après le repas ils reprirent l'entraînement presque toute la soirée et vers huit heure ils regagnèrent leur dortoir pour aller se reposer.

*****

-Bien en enchantement cette année je vous apprendrai les enchantement les plus commun et comment les défaire, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous apprendre comment enchanter un objet pour qu'il s'éloigne de toute personne dont vous ne voulez pas qui le touche. Je vais vous faire un exemple. Flitwick fit d'étrange moulinet avec sa baguette et prononça quelque formule et la plume se souleva de quelque millimètre durant a peine deux seconde et elle retourna sur la table.

-Bon Mrs Granger voudriez vous prendre la plume s'il-vous-plait ? continua leur minuscule professeur. Hermione s'exécuta et la plume ne fit rien après il demanda à Harry ou à Ron de la prendre et à tout les deux la plume reculait de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Vous voyez c'est le genre de chose que l'on peut faire, par exemple pour cette enchantement il y a des multitude de dérivé, c'est une des formes les plus fréquentes, tout y passe du bouclier repousse moldus au Magicobus. Maintenant essayé de faire quelque chose du genre et basez vous sur la page dix de votre manuelle d'enchantement.

          Le cour passa merveilleusement bien, le trio avaient réussit leur enchantement et Chloé progressait extrêmement vite dans l'art des sortilèges et il n'en restait que deux à étudier avant d'arriver elle aussi en enchantement.

            Par ailleurs le reste de la journée se déroula très bien, en Soin au créature magique Harry c'était encore occupé de Griffon et les Serpantar était resté extrêmement calme et Harry avait une hypothèse sur se sujet les Serpantar sont comme une meute, immobilisé le chef et vous les immobiliserez tous. En Métamorphose tout se déroulait très bien et McGonagall était toujours impressionné par son talent et Harry s'imaginait bien McGonagall pensé « Comment diable se peut-il qu'un élève ne montrent pas d'aptitude proéminente en métamorphose puissent devenir le meilleur depuis des années… » et ça le faisait bien rire intérieurement. Et finalement cette journée c'était achevé avec Défense contre les forces du mal et il avait une fois de plus aidées Remus et ce dernier lui avait dit que ce serait là dernière fois et qu'au prochain cour il commencerait à apprendre des sort de défense. Après ils allèrent se concentrer sur leur métamorphose.

Et la journée s'acheva avec un entraînement de Quidditch personnel pour se préparer au match qu'il aurait le dimanche. Tout s'y passa bien, Harry attrapa le vif d'or une bonne dizaine de fois pendant l'heure qu'il passa sur le terrain et il rentra à la salle commune épuisé, mais content des techniques qu'il avait réalisé. Hermione l'y attendait avec Ron et Chloé qui parlait entre eux assez intimement… Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa, d'un baiser traduisant tout son amour et son attirance pour elle, après ils se rassirent sur le canapé enlacé et parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure de se coucher arriva.

*****

Le lendemain tout se passa normalement, excepté au cour de Potion où le climat entre Rogue et Harry était extrêmement hostile, ils se jetaient des regard qui aurait pu faire peur à là personne la plus courageuse du monde. Mais heureusement pour les élèves le cour se passa très rapidement même qu'il pensait que Rogue avait jeté un sort pour que le temps s'accélèrent, même s'il savaient que c'était totalement impossible. Au cour de Duel ils avaient commencé à faire des duel amical entre membre de la même maison et Après ils eurent leur deuxième cour avec Sirius qui leur fît poursuivre leur leçon sur les éléments, une fois de plus Harry eut de bon résultat, son bouclier s'améliorait même s'il n'était pas assez grand. Quelques minutes après le cour de DCFM NS ils retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, leur métamorphose ne progressait pas beaucoup, sauf pour Harry qui commençais a sentir l'animal, je veux dirent par là qu'ils ressentait certain instinct.

Et la journée se termina de nouveau sur un entraînement d'Attrapeur qui avait très bien tournée malgré la faible pluie qui avait commencé dans la fin de la soirée. Et il passa ensuite une nouvelle soirée avec ses amis, enlacé avec sa petite amie.

*****

-Bon et une belle journée qui s'annonce, dit Harry dans la salle commune quand tout les amis furent réunis. On commence avec Remus après on voit Arabella et on finit avec ce cher Patmol.

-Super journée, et en fin d'après midi on a cour libre que vas-t-on faire ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas Ron, peut-être allé dans la salle, suggéra Hermione.

-Très bonne idée on travaillera sur certaine chose comme des sorts ou des enchantement, Dit Harry. Qui approuve ?

-Moi ! dit Chloé.

-Oui, ça marche pour moi aussi, dit Hermione.

-Mouais, si vous y allez tous j'y vais aussi, dit Ron qui semblait un peu déçu qu'ils allaient passé un après midi a travaillé.

-Fait pas cette tête là Ronny, dit Hermione. Samedi tu passe les sélection et dimanche on va au match, Et au fait Harry, il se passe au Canada ou ici ?

-C'est au Canada, je me rappelle pas bien du nom de la ville attend, répondit Harry, il monta dans son dortoir et revenu une minutes plus tard avec dans les main la lettre de l'entraîneur. C'est à Québec, c'est la capital de la province, Hermione tu devrais aimer la ville c'est rempli d'endroit historique comme les plaines d'Abraham où nous avons remporté une victoire face au français, c'est écrit dans la lettre tu n'as qu'à lire.

-Ça à l'air épatant, combien de temps on est là ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est écrit que l'on part ici Samedi vers dix-huit heures et on couche là bas, il va être midi là bas on va faire une sieste après on sort visiter, on soupe et on se couche tôt pour le match du lendemain matin on fait ce que l'on veut et après le souper on reviens ici et il va être près de vingt trois heures. Et Ron ne te fait pas de souci les Canadien français mangent très bien, dans la lettre il est écrit qu'il y a plein de mets succulent typique de là-bas et d'autres qui vienne d'ici.

-D'accord Harry, dit Ron.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry, je ne trouve pas que Ron est capricieux sur le plan alimentaire, dit Chloé.

-C'est parce que Ron ne mange que ce qu'y est Anglais, il mange juste ça, dit Hermione.

-Alors Ron je t'assure que tu vas bien manger, au État-Unis on mangeait à peu près là même chose qu'aux Canada et c'est très bon, je te ferais goûter à des chose super, comme les Hamburger et les Hot-dog.

-Quoi, dit Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

-Des chose que l'on mange en Amérique idiots, répondit-elle. C'est très bon.

-Si tu le dis c'est que ça doit être vrai, dit Ron.

-Ouais c'est ça, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle te plait ein Ron ? se moqua Harry.

-De quoi parles-tu ?demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre ce que voulais dire son meilleur ami.

-De rien laisse tomber, dit Harry. Bon c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner(petit déjeuner pour les français).

******

-Oui tu as totalement raison Remus, ce sort est vraiment génial et en plus il n'a pas l'aire très difficile. Harry était dans son cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et comme prévu il étudiait un autre sort, il était en tout point à la fois utile, ingénieux et assez polyvalent. Le sort était un maléfice majeur, mais il n'était pas très compliqué, pour résumer facilement c'était une variante du Patronus, mais les buts n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ce maléfice agissait soit en défense où en attaque, il était relié à l'esprit et il faisait ce qu'il lui commandait, pour la défense, le sort absorbait touts les sorts et s'en nourrissait ce qui ne le rendait que plus forts. En attaque, il prenait soit la puissance du lanceur ou sa propre puissance si il avait absorbé des sort auparavant, et ce sort bien qu'étant très puissant, n'était pas plus compliqué à apprendre que le Patronus, et l'invocation était similaire mais encore une fois différents, similaire du fait qu'il fallait là aussi pensé à un souvenir du passé, mais différent du fait que le souvenir ne devait pas obligatoirement être un souvenir heureux, cette fois ci il fallait que le souvenir soit constitué de moment courageux, noble, où là force du désespoir ou de la victoire est à son summum. 

Pour Harry, qui avait vécu beaucoup de ces moment, ce sort ne devrait pas être très difficile à jeté. Mais ça avait un double revers, certain de ces moments, comme lorsqu'il avait affronter les Détraqueurs en fin de sa troisièmes années, après que Remus se soit transformé en loup-garou ou encore en première année lorsqu'il avait combattu Quirelle qui était possédé de Voldemort, ceux là il n'avait pas trop de difficulté à les revivre, mais lorsqu'il avait combattus Voldemort il n'y avait que quelques mois, celui là il ne voulait pas le revivre, pourtant le sort atteindrait une puissance inespéré s'il pouvait se pardonner d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise La mort de Cédric Digory.

-Alors j'y vais, je fais un essai Remus, dit Harry. Si vous l'aviez vu à cette instant, vous n'auriez pu reconnaître Harry Potter que par la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, une cicatrice assez inhabituel, elle était en forme d'éclaire et il l'avait hériter du pire moments de sa vie, au temps ou Lord Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance et où il faisait régner la peur, la pire des peur, la peur la plus courantes et la plus sérieuse, la peur de la mort… Même les plus braves avait peur de lui et qu'une petite quantité de personne, infime, moins d'une dizaine, osait dire son nom. Mais revenons à Harry, il n'avait plus cette aire qu'il portait d'habitude, peu de personne avait déjà vu Harry se battants et ces seulement ce peu de personne qui le reconnurent, son air innocent mais pourtant si mature qu'il portait habituellement s'était changé en un air réfléchi et puissant inspirant le respect.

-Custus Animus ! rugit Harry. Personne ne croyait que quelque chose allait vraiment sortir, après tout ce n'était que son premier essai, mais ils se trompaient tous, un Léognis rouge et or sortit de sa baguettes pour disparaître quelques instant plus tard.

-Bravo Mr Potter, j'accord cinq points à Gryffondor, dit Remus. Il lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille. Harry je te félicite t je ne m'attendait même pas à a moitié de ton résultat…Harry le remercia et ce fut ensuite l'heure de partir à leur prochain cour, le cour de Duel, Harry l'appréhendait mais pas autant que Ron qui avait fixé son duel ce jour là, mais les filles étaient partagée entre l'excitation et la peur, l'excitation de voir Ron flanquer une raclé à Malefoy et la peur que ce soit le contraire qui se produise.

*****

-Bon les règles du duel sont simple, vous êtes en équipe de deux et vous affronter une autre équipe de deux, pour emporter il faut que les deux membres de l'équipe adverse soit mis hors combats avant les votre. Bon prenez place Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy et vous Mr Potter et Mr Goyle vous attendez que votre coéquipier tape dans votre main pour intervenir. Le duel commença alors, il commencèrent tous deux par de petit sortilèges qu'ils évitaient facilement et montait en force à mesure que le temps avançait. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et le professeur fit stopper le duel pour aller voir qui c'était. Finalement elle du s'absenter quelques minutes et Ron et Drago recommencèrent leur duel, ils en vinrent très vite au plus fort sort qu'ils avaient apprit et là Malefoy fit finalement sortir une araignée, pas n'importe quelle araignée, non c'était un Acromentula comme dans la forêt interdites. Elle avança vers Ron pour le mordre de ses pinces dentaires empoisonné, mais Harry monta sur l'arène pour aidé son ami pétrifié de terreur, il le fit taper dans la main et envoya son nouveau Custus Animus qui apparu encore plus fort que celui de défense contre les forces du mal, il bondit sur l'araignée et en un coup de griffe situé sur la tête il creva plus de la moitié des huit yeux de ce spécimen d'araignée et la mordit à la partit situé entre la tête et le thorax ce qui la déchira en deux, la première la tête et la deuxième le thorax et l'abdomen. 

Malefoy s'apprêtait à envoyé un doloris à Harry, mais il fut plus rapide, il envoya un pic de feu qui atteignis sa main et lui fit perdre sa baguette, il envoya ensuite un Experliarmus et lui et Goyle se retrouvèrent sans baguettes, ils avaient gagnée le duel…

C'est à ce moments que le professeur arriva dans la classe, elle vit que les personne avait changé de place et demanda des explications elle n'était pas du tout contente, voire furieuse et leur enleva cinq points à chacun.

*****

-Merci Sirius, ça me fait plaisir quand tu me dis ça, dit Harry. Sirius venait de le complimenter sur son sort en duel et Harry était un peu rougi.

-En tout cas la prochaine fois je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pour gagner contre Malefoy, je vaincrai cette peur, ce n'est que des fichus d'araignée.

-Bien dit Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Tu le battras un jours, mais pour ça il faut que l'on soit bien préparer, on commencera à le battre au Quidditch et après on le battra au Duel.

-Merci Harry, tu es un véritable ami, tu sais me remonter le moral, dit Ron.

-C'est fait pour ça les meilleurs amis.

*****

 * :Bien que sur le calendrier du mois de septembre 1995, le 2 septembre indique un samedi, pour l'histoire nous allons dires que c'est un lundi!! (je sais que c'est pas grave, mais…)

** : De l'ordre de l'élan(communément appelé Orignal dans les pays du nouveau mondes(loll)), le chevreuil, le renne(caribou) le cerf et touts autre animal de la même famille.

***: De l'ordre des lapin, des lièvre et toute animal de la même famille.

**** : Oui oui, elle existe vraiment dans l'univers de HP, elle est a Serdaigle et son prénom est Mandy.(vous vous imaginez la chance que vous avez que votre bon vieux Phil est relit toute la répartition pour vous trouvez touts les nom des Serdaigle…Il y a même un autre fils de mangemorts à Poudlard, mais nous savons juste son nom de famille, Nott et il y a plein d'autre personne, que nous ne savons même pas dans quelle maison ils sont, mais je suis sûr que c'est notre cher JK Rowling qui a fait par exprès pour s'en servir plus tard…

***** : Je me suis dit que si Ron et Hermione avait entraîner Harry, il savaient forcément faire les même sort que lui…

****** : Je veux dire par là, un talant qui se transmet de génération en génération, génétiquement.


	6. C'est quoi la poutine

Bonjour je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre!!!

Disclamer : Tout appartiens à JK Rowling sauf certaines idées, la rédaction de la fic et quelques personnages.

Je dédis ce chapitre a Samantha qui m'a envoyé une review qui m'a fait particulièrement plaisir.

Chapitre 6 : C'est quoi la poutine???

-Ron réveille toi, c'est aujourd'hui la sélection, dit Harry en brassant Ron pour le réveiller, ce qui marcha.

-Il est quel heure? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est huit heure du matin, répondit Harry. On doit aller manger et faire nos valise pour plus tard. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et ils attendirent les filles un moment et elle finirent par arriver, ils descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur déjeuner. Là-bas il ne se passa absolument rien mis à part quelque personne qui vinrent dire bonne chance à Harry pour le match du lendemain. Après il remontèrent à la salle commune et là-haut ils partirent tous chacun de leur coté et une heure plus tard toutes les valise était fin prête pour le voyage excepté le balai de Harry qui n'était pas encore emballer et pour cause il en avait besoin une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Finalement ils descendirent dans la salle commune et là Harry demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-Attention tout ceux qui veulent venir voir ou participer à la qualification doivent aller sur le terrain avec leur balai où si non venez nous voir au vestiaire on vous en trouvera un de l'école. Allez! Cia Harry cette fois, Le quatuor ce rendit au vestiaire et là Harry leur fit un mini discours qui était a peu de chose près comme celui là :

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis heureux d'avoir l'honneur d'être le capitaine de la meilleur équipe de Poudlard. Notre force ne réside pas en moi, non je suis un grand atout, mais notre force est l'esprit d'équipe, sans ça on est perdu d'avance alors je tiens a dire avant tout que notre nouveau gardiens doit être quelqu'un avec qui on pourra s'entendre, alors même si on a le choix entre le meilleur gardiens du monde qui est un con avec un égal gros comme poudlard ou un gardien juste bien, avec qui on peut s'entendre et bien on prendra le deuxième choix. Alors cette année notre programme est tactique, travail, tactique, travail, travail. Bien comprit? Tout les joueurs acquiescèrent.

-Ce soir et demain vous pourrez sûrement demander à mes coéquipier de l'équipe d'Angleterre quelque conseil, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont la crème de la crème de notre pays, mais ne soyez pas déstabilisé par eux vous avez tous un brillant avenir au niveau Quidditch. Alors allons-y.

-Bravo, cria Fred.

-Beaucoup mieux que le premier à Olivier n'est-ce pas Fred? Demanda George.

-Vraiment mieux, répondit le concerné.

-Bon arrêtez ça vous allez me faire rougir et vous savez tous que je n'aime pas vraiment ça…déclara Harry. Bon est-ce que vous pouvez me donner la liste des recrus potentiel ?

-Euh…c'est que Harry, nous n'en avons pas eu… affirma Fred.

-Mais vous me faites une blague là parce que moi non plus j'en ai pas eu, dit Harry qui essayait de camoufler son stress.

-Laisse moi finir Harry, dit Fred. Nous n'en avons pas eu beaucoup. George lui tendit les liste de son frère et lui ainsi que celle des poursuiveuses.

-Merci, dit Harry. Allons-y maintenant !

       Ils sortirent tous les six sur le terrain de Quidditch et furent acclamé par tout les Gryffondor présent. Ils montèrent sur leur balais et Harry effectua le sort sonnorus sur lui même et parla bien fort.

-Cher Gryffondor, vous êtes tous ici pour voir ou participez au recrutement du nouveau gardiens, donc je demanderais au prétendant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc installer à cette effet juste en bas du stade. Il attendit pendant cinq minutes que ces dernier aille s'asseoir sur le banc et pendant ce temps il exécuta plusieurs figures pour divertir les spectateur, qui aimait bien voir Harry se mouvoir sur son balai, il faut dire qu'il se mouvait avec une gracieuseté peu ordinaire.

-Bon maintenant nous pouvons commencé. Victor Adam, s'il vous plait. Victor arrêta plusieurs tir, mais était peu alaise sur son balai. Dès qu'il eut fini son temps il firent débuter le prochain qui était Colin Crivey, mais ce dernier voulait beaucoup plus être proche de Harry qu'il voulait être dans l'équipe alors il fut directement éliminer. Ils passèrent une foule d'autre personnes, plus ou moins bonne dont le meilleurs était Seamus avant d'arrivé à Ron, il était très bon, mais il était trop stressé et arriva au même score que son ami Seamus. 

-Seamus, Ron venez s'il vous plait, demanda Harry. Ils le suivirent et ils les amena au vestiaire suivi du reste de l'équipe. Bon vous deux nous avons quelque petite questions à vous poser, mais pour ça nous devrons d'abord faire subir un sort de surdité à Ron. George le fit et Harry continua. Bon Seamus, pourquoi veux-tu être dans l'équipe ?

-Pour pouvoir jouer au plus beau sport du monde et pour pouvoir aussi apporter de la gloire à Gryffondor, répondit Seamus.

-La gloire à Gryffondor ? Une très bonne idée… Bon alors une autre question, Crois-tu pouvoir géré Quidditch école et temps libre sans nuire à aucun ?

-Et bien je crois que je peux le faire sans conséquence grave, répondit Seamus.

-C'est bien merci Seamus, maintenant interrogeons le vieux Ron, dit Harry. George lui enleva son sortilège de surdité.

-Ron, pourquoi veux-tu faire partit de l'équipe ? interrogea Harry.

-Pour la gloire à Gryffondor, battre les Serpantar et pour jouer au Quidditch ! répondit Ron.

-Oui c'est bien ça a peu près la même chose que Seamus, maintenant crois tu géré ton temps parfaitement, sans que rien ne subisse une baisse ? Questionna Harry.

-Si tu réussis à faire plus que moi, pourquoi ne serais-je pas capable de le faire ? demanda Ron.

-C'est bien vous êtes parfait pour entrer dans l'équipe, celui qui perd sera suppléent ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondirent à l'unisson Ron et Seamus. 

-Biens retours au terrain, que le meilleur soit le nouveau gardiens ! Cria Harry.

       Ce fut Ron qui gagna cette fois ci, il avait reprit de l'assurance et son coté aigle l'avait beaucoup aidé pour les réflexe et la vision, il ne laissa même pas une balle passé sur cinquante tir alors que de son coté Seamus en faisait passer six. Pour fêter sa nomination Harry et Hermione partirent cherché quelques petites chose à Pré au Lard, notamment les friandise préféré à Ron et un tonneau de bière au beurre de madame Rosmerta. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils allèrent voir Fred et George pour qu'ils éparpille de leur farce et attrape et les jumeaux en furent enthousiasmé. 

       La petite fête improvisé fut un succès total, tout le monde riait, buvait et mangeait et vers dix-sept heure McGonagall vint leur demander gentiment de venir souper(dîné pour les Français) et la petite fête s'arrêta ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout le monde s'ennuya, après le repas les discutions allait bon train et surtout au sujet du Quidditch, tout le monde souhaitait bonne chance à Harry et ça lui donnait bien du courage, parce que là a ce moment là le trac atteignait un point qu'il n'avait alors jamais atteint. Une demi-heure avant le départ Harry et ses invités sortirent de la salle commune pour aller au grand hall, là les attendait déjà Sirius et Remus, Dumbledore ne venait pas car la sécurité de Poudlard devait quand même être assuré et qu'il verrait Harry aux autres match à Poudlard ou encore en Angleterre.

       Harry sortit de sa poche le drapeau de la Grand Bretagne et le fit tenir par tout les invité et ils prit sa baguette et murmura une petite formule et ils sentirent tous au niveau du nombril une attraction comme si ils étaient tirés par un grand crochet, ça continua encore un instant avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une auberge ressemblent au Chaudron Baveur hormis le nombre de sorcier qui y était, sorcier, oui s'en était pour sûr parce que quelque soit le pays où vous êtes les moldus ne portent pas de chapeau sorcier avec des robes.

       Un homme d'allures joyeuse s'approcha de lui et se présenta dans un Anglais assez différent du leur.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Albert Boucher et je suis représentant de l'équipe du Canada Français, je vous accompagnerai toute la journée pour que vous n'ayez pas trop de trouble de compréension, ici les Anglais sont en minorité alors il est mieux que vous ayez une personne connaissant l'endroit et la langue.

-Merci Monsieur, moi je suis Harry Potter attrapeur de l'Angleterre, répondit le présenté. Le visage de Boucher parut surpris.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis honorés de vous rencontrer, je savais que nous allions jouez contre vous, mais je vous imaginais un peu plus…

-Allez n'ayez pas peur de le dire, dit Harry. Vous m'imaginiez plus grand c'est ça.

-Non je vous imaginait plus petit, répondit Albert. Mais appelez moi tous Albert voyons je suis encore jeune, alors que vouliez vous faire ?

-Ça vous dirait de visiter un peu la ville ? demanda Harry. Tout le monde sans exception répondit à l'affirmative et ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le Vieux-Québec comme l'appelait Albert. La petite visite se fit très intéressante et après ils décidèrent d'aller faire un somme et après ils iraient dans l'allé magique, une sorte de deuxième chemin de traverse qui se situait en arrièrent de l'auberge. Là-bas ils achetèrent quelque souvenir de leur voyage comme, de la tire d'érable(pourquoi les sorcier n'en prendrait pas eux aussi ???). 

       Après ils allèrent à l'auberge discuter avec les autres membres de l'équipe et leurs invité. Il y avait tout les joueur de l'équipe avec leur femme et pour certain leurs enfants. Tout les joueurs de l'équipe de Harry allèrent voir le joueur qui jouait au même poste qu'eux et sympathisèrent très vite avec eux. Les joueurs de l'Angleterre était très content de pouvoir donner quelques conseilles aux joueur de Gryffondor, même que la majorité de l'équipe y était ou y avait été, certain même connaissait des membres de la famille Weasley, surtout Charly ou Bill, puisqu'ils avaient sensiblement le même ages. Plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher tous avec une bonne potion de sommeil fourni par le propriétaire pour qu'ils ne soient aucunement affecté par le décollage horaire.

*****

-Cher membres de l'équipe aujourd'hui nous allons jouer notre premier match avec notre nouvel attrapeur un certain Harry je-ne-sais-plus-trop…

-Potter, Robby mon nom de famille est Potter, le corrigea Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est toi notre double héros national, remarqua Jo.

-Oui ça et quelques autres chose, répondit Harry calmement.

-Bon comme je vous le disais aujourd'hui nous allons jouer avec le meilleur attrapeur du monde, Harry Potter reconnu ainsi vu sa victoire contre l'ex champion Victor Krum, mais maintenant les conseille. Je veux que vous, dit-il en désignent les deux autres poursuiveur. Exécutiez toutes les techniques révisé au dernier entraînement lorsque je vous en donnerez le signal. Les batteurs, vous faites juste repousser les cognard de nos joueur et les renvoyer sur l'équipe adverse jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les deux batteurs acquiescèrent. Le gardien tu exécutes les techniques du dernier entraînement au signal d'accord ? Carl répondit positivement et après Robby se tourna vers Harry. Tu as appris les feintes ?

-Oui tout appris même plus, mais je me limiterai a celle-ci, répondit Harry.

-Parfait, tu fait comme tu le sent et ça ira, leur attrapeur ne t'arrive pas à la cicatrice… Euh… Non je voulais dire à la cheville.

-Ouais je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, répondit Harry. Qui vas gagné ?

-Les lions* ! Crièrent le reste de l'équipe.

-Qui sont les plus fort ? Les plus Rapide ? Les plus courageux ? Les Meilleur ?

-Les lions ! crièrent-ils encore.

-Allons-y, dit le capitaine.

       L'équipe complète le suivit et à l'extérieur et le présentateur fît l'annonce des nom en français, ça faisait drôle pour Harry car il était Habitué d'entendre les présentations en Anglais et là tout ce qu'il comprenait était des mots étrange suivit de nom des membres de l'équipe. La plupart du temps, excepté dans la loge de l'Angleterre, les applaudissement se faisait polis, mais quand Harry entendit son nom, même avec le drôle d'accent français, une rué d'applaudissement se fît entendre, Harry riait intérieurement, il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi populaire même dans les autres pays. 

       Maintenant que la présentation était fêtes, Robby alla serrer la main au capitaine de l'autre équipe et ils s'envolèrent. Harry alla immédiatement a une hauteur assez élevé ou il pourrait voir le vif d'or d'où il se trouvait. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse vint s'installer en arrière de lui et Harry se dit qu'il devait s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible, il n'aimait pas se faire suivre, non pas qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'attraper le vif d'or, mais ça le tannait tous simplement. Il attendit quelques minutes pour plonger pour que ça ne fasse pas louche qu'il est déjà repéré le vif d'or et plongea à toute vitesse vers le sol, l'autre attrapeur qui possédait un Éclaire de Feu le suivit avec toute la vitesse que son balai lui permettait et nu pas le temps de se ressaisirent quand il vit Harry remonter en chandelle et donc il s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bras de disloquer. Un médicomage vint le soigner, mais pas assez rapidement puisque Harry repéra le vif d'or presque immédiatement après être revenu à son poste d'observation, les lions gagnaient 180 à 10.

       Tout les membres de l'équipe allèrent félicité les membres de L'équipe adverse et après ils se rendirent à l'auberge pour y dîner(déjeuner pour les français) et prendre un verre… L'après midi ils allèrent visiter d'autre endroits de la vieille ville et ils refermèrent leur valise pour se rendre en Angleterre où Harry recevrait sûrement une multitude de félicitation, sauf des Serpantar.

*****

-Ce matin je tien à féliciter Mr Harry Potter, qui jouent au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des lions de l'Angleterre, puisque son équipe à gagné hier 180 à 10 sur l'équipe des Ours noire du Canada Anglais. Et j'espère que votre deuxième semaine de cour se passera aussi bien que la première.

-Je l'espère aussi, ajouta Harry pour lui et ses amis. Alors vous avez aimé votre fin de semaine ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. J'ai adoré passer une fin de semaine avec toi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé, ça ma fait du bien de retourné en Amérique, répondit Chloé.

-J'ai adoré, une victoire pour les lions et ce mets que j'ai mangé pour dîner hier…C'est quoi le nom déjà.

-Poutine, dit Harry. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ça.

-C'est quoi ça la poutine ? demanda Dean intéressé.

-Ah ça et bien c'est des patate coupé en lanière et frite dans l'huile et c'Est recouvert de sauce et de fromage, répondit Chloé. En d'autre mot c'est des frites de la sauce et du fromage.

-C'a l'air intéressant comme mélange, dit Dean.

-Pas intéressant, c'est délicieux, dit Ron avec gourmandise.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de penser avec ton estomac Ron ? demanda Hermione un peu exaspéré.

-Quand tu penseras avec le tiens à place de ton cerveau, répondit celui-ci.

-Et bien je crois que Ron ne pensera jamais autrement qu'avec son estomac, conclu Harry en riant, mais il donna un baiser à sa petite amie qui avait l'air un peu fâché du commentaire qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est beau l'amour n'est-ce pas Ron ? remarqua Chloé.

-Euh…oui, répondit Ron.

-Bon alors c'est repartit pour un tour ! dit Harry.

*****

Je sais, je sais ce chapitre est très court, mais je me suis dit que pour une fois je pourrais vous en donner un sans vous faire trop attendre et en plus je veux vraiment finir cette histoire avant la sortie du livre en français. Alors voici ce chapitre qui n'a même pas prit une semaine et j'essaierai de faire un chapitre plus long et rapidement la prochaine fois…          

Que la magie soit avec vous!!! Philippe Gryffondor.


	7. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartiens a J.K.Rowling et a Warner Bros seulement quelques personnages m'appartiennes dont Chloé, Mélissa ainsi qu'un grand nombre des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, qui appartiens lui aussi a J.K.Rowling.

Rated : G

Dédicace : Je dédis ce chapitre a toute les personne qui m'on reviewer !!!

Réponse et commentaire au review :

Gaia : Merci

Hermione(5590) : Merci et vive les lions !!!

Zaime la mazie : Voilà la suite et vive la poutine !!!

Harry 31 :  Merci beaucoup c'est plaisant de lire des reviez comem celle là

Albus : Merci vraiment beaucoup !!!

Weirdoman : Honte a toi !!  non c'est une blague tu t'es reprit c'est ce qui compte !!!  Et merci !!

Ginny Granger : Merci voilà la suite !

Magic Dream : Premièrement merci beaucoup ! Deuxièmement je ne lis plus ton histoire parce que tu ne la publies plus !!

Lunicorne : Merci

Mimi : Là voilà !!!

Solar : Merci beaucoup

Chen : je t'avais déjà répondu par mail je crois mais merci quand même !!!

Et la dernière mais non la moindre !!!:

Lunenoire :  Merci beaucoup !!!

Ok Ok je sais vous avez attendu beaucoup mais le problème c'est que je suis partit trois semaine dans un endroit sans ordi !!!!!  Et une autre a l'autre bout du pays alors…  Tout cas les prochain je m'y met plus rapidement !!!

Chapitre 7 : Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

       Les cours du lundi passèrent très rapidement, en SCM ils avaient poursuivit l'apprentissage sur les Griffon, en métamorphose ils avaient apprit comment transformé quelque chose qui est déjà transformé en quelque chose, en Potion la tension était toujours aussi forte et en enchantement ils poursuivirent leur apprentissage sur les déférents enchantement. 

       Mais la nuît venu, quand le quatuor fut couché, Harry n'arriva pas à s'endormir, alors il décida de prendre sa cape et la carte des Maraudeurs que Maugrey avait redonner à Harry par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore. Il regarda sur sa carte si il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs avoisinant et heureusement il n'en avait pas alors il sortit de la salle commune pour partir ou le destin le mènerait. Il se laissa aller par son instinct en ne regardant que quelques fois sur sa carte si il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs, mais plus le temps passait moins il y jetait un coup d'œil. 

       Vers vingt-trois heures, il décida d'aller sur le toit de la tour ouest où les étudient peuvent accéder. Puisqu'il ne regardait plus sur sa carte, Harry fut très surpris de voir dans l'ombre une chose bougé, il paniqua et voulu sortir sa baguette mais la chose parla avant qu'il ne l'est fait.

-Harry ? questionna la voix. Cette voix il la connaissait, mais il ne se souvenait plus a qui elle appartenait…Il pensa, cette voix était douce et cristalline, mais elle était triste. Et enfin son cerveau eut un déclic !

-Cho ! dit Harry. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Cho tristement.

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, répondit Harry.

-Moi non plus, confia Cho.

-…

-Harry je peux te poser une question ? demanda-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry.

-Eh bien je voulais savoir…Comment Cédric est-il…m…mo…mort ? demanda-elle.

-Il a été tué par l'Avada Kedavra, répondit Harry.

-Tu sais qui l'a assassiné ? demanda Cho.

-C'est de ma faute Cho, dit Harry.

-Comment ça ta faute ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui ai dit de prendre la coupe avec moi et c'était un Port-aux-loins, après ça on est arrivé auprès de Peter Pettigrow et d'un Voldemort sans puissance, dit Harry. Et Pettigrow l'a tué. Il ne devait pas être là, il voulait que ce soit moi qui prenne la coupe, mais moi je l'ai envoyé à la mort…

-Bien-sûr que non Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu lui a proposer pour votre honneur a tout les deux, Cédric est trop modeste et n'a pas voulu le prendre après que tu lui est sauvé la vie, mais toi tu n'as pas voulu le prendre parce que tu était blessé et qu'alors c'était lui le gagnant. Mais tu as eu la meilleur idées, vous auriez rapportez l'honneur sur tout Poudlard, amis c'est de la faute à Voldemort, c'Est toujours de sa fautes, dit Cho.

-Tu as raison Cho, merci, dit Harry. Et toi Cho, tu ne devrais pas pleurer sur lui, je suis sûr de où il est en se moment il…mais il fut coupé par une voix que l'on pouvait entendre.

-Cho, Harry, arrêtez de vous en faire pour moi, je vous ai entendu aux paradis et j'ai réussit a avoir une faveur par le conseil des anges, je suis revenu pour vous parlez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors ne m'interrompez pas. Les deux vivant acquiescèrent au jeune fantôme, qui venait d'apparaître et celui-ci continua. Je sais que vous êtes triste, toi Harry tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort, tes intentions était noble et gentille si il n'y aurait pas eu le fait que la coupe nous apporterait à Voldemort je t'aurais plus de milles fois remerciés. Même que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé et j'en suis très content, c'était courageux, je ne sais même pas si je l'aurais fait. Toi Cho, je veux que tu refasses ta vie et que tu m'oublie, tu es jeune et belle, tu as des amis sur qui compter, des parents qui t'aimes, termine ton deuil et oublie moi, tu dois te souvenir de moi comme étant seulement un très bonne ami que tu as perdu et non comme l'amour de ta vie. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu le dois pour que tu sois heureuse. Maintenant je dois partir. Bonne vie.

-Bonne mort ! dirent-ils.

-Alors Cho tu reste ou je te raccompagne au dortoir des Serdaigle ? demanda Harry.

-Je reste encore un peu, merci Harry.

-De rien, ça ma fait du bien à moi aussi, dit Harry. Il la salua une dernière fois et lui dit que si elle avait encore besoin de parler il serait là et après ça il s'en alla se coucher dans son dortoir où il s'endormit sans même attendre une seconde que le marchant de sable vienne. 

*****

-Mr Potter dans mon bureau immédiatement s'il vous plait, clama Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle en trombe et en repartit aussi vite. Harry voyant que c'était sérieux couru vers le bureau de son professeur qui l'attendait l'air fatigué, non pas d'Avoir couru mais d'autre chose. Il prononça le mots de passe « éclaire » dont Harry ne savait pas si ça lui était relié ou si c'était de la petite douceur du même nom. Ils montèrent les marchent et rendu dans le bureau Dumbledore le fit asseoir et il commença.

-Harry, Voldemort va attaquer Pré-aux-lard, mais on ne sait pas s'il va s'en prendre à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'il va envoyer ses Détraqueurs alors puisque je sais que tu as le meilleur Patronus de l'école, peut-être même meilleur que moi, je voudrais que tu participes à la défense comme membre actif. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Vous voulez que je sois au front de la défense ? demanda Harry pour être sûr qu'il comprenait.

-Oui, mais comme membre actif, je parlais d'être membre de l'ordre du Phœnix ?

-Euh, pro…Albus je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Eh bien Harry c'est l'ordre de Poudlard, comme le grand ordre de Merlin est l'ordre de l'ONUMB. Dit Albus.

-Excusez ma brève connaissance en matière du monde politique de la sorcellerie, mais vous parlez de l'organisation des nations utilisant la magie blanche ?

-Oui c'est bien ça, dit Albus. Nous faisons les même chose sauf que c'est uniquement les ancien élèves les plus puissant et des ambassadeurs qui peuvent en faire partie et seulement quelques sorcier en connaisse l'existence. Alors je te demandes d'en faire partie, en tant que membres actif mais je dois ajouté que nos rencontre se font le soir dans le Haut-Château.

-Et bien je serai enchanté d'en faire partie, mais est-ce que je peux savoir qui en fait partie ?

-Et bien pour commencer il faut que tu sache qu'il y a plusieurs classe, il y a les anciens, les plus vieux, mais même si une personne a quatre cents ans et elle vient juste de commencer a s'opposer au mal elle ne le sera pas…après il y a les membres actif, ceux qui luttes tous les jours contre le mal, après il y a les semi actif, ceux qui s'y oppose mais qui ne le confronte pas tous les jours, c'est comme une réserve, après il y a les passif mais il y en a pas désormais dans l'ordre, dans ces trois là il y a des sous catégories, il y a les recru, ceux qui vienne d'adhérer à l'ordre et aussi ceux qui ne peuvent pas participer au réunion. Il y a aussi les ambassadeur, c'est les plus nombreux, mais il ne sont pas tous seulement des ambassadeur…

       « Chez les anciens il n'y a que trois personnes désormais, Alastor, Arabella et Mondingus Fletcher. Mais avant il y avait ton grand-père et mon fils. Dumbledore semblait ému de nostalgie après avoir dit ça. Eux ils sont actif, après je vais t'énumérer les ambassadeurs. Remus chez les loup-Garou, il est membres actif, Hecta chez les fée, elle est une recru actives, chez les centaures il y a Firenze qui est membres actif semi-présent, chez les grand-elfe c'est Estal qui est actives, Pour les elfes des bois c'est Gresco qui est un membres actif, Argentum est l'ambassadeur du peuple des nains et est un membres actif de l'ordre, Hagrid et Olympe sont ambassadeur des géants, mais cette dernière est aussi ambassadrice de son école ainsi que de son pays, ils sont tous deux membres actif. Fleur est l'ambassadrice des vélanes, elle remplace sa grand mère qui l'était au paravent et elle est recru actives Victor est l'ambassadeur de son pays et est une recru active et après il y a Unda l'ambassadrice des sirènes, en fait c'est la reine, mais pour des raison plus qu'évidente elle ne participera pas a nos réunion. Après Arthur est un émissaire au ministère et est aussi un membres actif, son fils Bill est lui aussi membres mais en tant que recru

en plus d'être délégué de Gringots.

       « Pour complété il y a Sirius qui est une recru active, Minerva qui est membres semi-active ainsi que Parvus finalement il y a Severus qui est espion et membre actif. »

       Harry avait souvent émis de petit commentaire pendant que Dumbledore énumérait les membres, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupait pas et continuait quand même.

-C'est ça, c'est les membres, je veux juste ajouter que tes parents en faisait partit ainsi que tes grand-parents et mon fils…Ajouta Dumbledore un peu mélancolique. Alors puisque tu veux en faire partit tu devras apprendre plusieurs chose puisque ce sera toi le prochain chef de l'ordre, mais pour maintenant contente toi de bien écouter pour l'instant et ce sera parfait. Je vois que tu te questionnes sur quoi tu devras apprendre, alors je vais t'y répondre mais avant sache que ce sera moi qui vais t'apprendre la majorité de ces choses. Tu commenceras par apprendre les bases de la magie sans baguettes lorsque tu les auras tu débuteras l'apprentissage des soins avec     Pom-Pom et lorsque tu auras fini ton apprentissage avec elle j'Enchaînerai avec les soins de certain sorts. Parallèlement j'ai demandé à Arabella de t'apprendre le grand art du Duel, elle te prendra sous sa tutelles, après les soins tu perfectionnera toi même la magie sans-baguette alors que moi je t'apprendrai la télépathie et l'art de devenir invisible sans même une cape ou encore une potion, ce sera sûrement la chose la plus compliquer que tu auras a apprendre, mais tu y arrivera comme moi j'y suis arriver. 

-Tu sais devenir invisible sans cape ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit même, mais tu n'y avais pas fait attention, c'était le soir où je t'ai parler dans la pièce où était le miroir du Riséd.

-Ce soir là, dit Harry. Notre première discution… Une chance que tu étais là, grand père, si non je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé, j'aurais sûrement arrêter de manger pour pouvoir y aller pendant les repas et je serais mort de faim…

-Tes amis aurait sûrement réagi Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Oui tu as raison maintenant il faudrait revenir au fait de l'attaque, suggéra Harry.

-J'y venais Harry, j'y venais, bon alors pour l'attaque, Severus nous a dit qu'il y aurait des Détraqueurs, mais puisque Voldemort n'est pas un idiot et qu'il est presque sûr que Severus est un espion, il ne lui dit donc pas tout en fait il ne lui dit rien alors Severus doit recueillir des bout d'information par ci par là…Donc il n'est sûr de rien excepté du jour de l'attaque et qu'il y aura ces monstres…Alors je te demandes si tu voudrais bien être au premier rang de la défense avec le reste de l'ordre ?

-Je suis enchanter de ta demanda grand-père et je suis très fier que tu es une si haute estime de moi alors je me ferai un plaisir et j'espère que ça te le fera aussi d'être au premier rang pour protéger                 Prés-aux-Lard et Poudlard s'il en a l'audace…

-Merci Harry ça me soulage que tu sois là, les membres de l'ordre sont puissant, mais aucun n'est capable de faire un Patronus Ultime sauf moi. Et Harry sais-tu ce que fait un Patronus Ultime a nos chers ennemis les Détraqueurs ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non grand-père mais peux-tu me le dire ? dit Harry.

-Oui, un Patronus comme celui-là fait disparaître les Détraqueurs, le normal tant qu'à lui ne fait que les repoussé, mais un Ultime les tue éternellement, il les désintègres. As-tu d'Autre chose a me dire ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Non Albus, répondit Harry.

-D'Accord Alors tu peux aller a ton cour, je crois que tu es en métamorphose a cette période alors tu n'as qu'à dire à Minerva que tu était avec moi.

-D'accord grand-père, j'y vais à la prochaine, dit le petit-fils d'Albus.

-Oh attend Harry, tes cours commencerons cette semaine alors je te préviendrai, Au revoir, dit le grand-père. Harry sortit du bureau de son mentor et se dirigea au cour de métamorphose.

       Le cour de métamorphose se passa très bien, ils approfondirent leurs pratiques sur ce qu'ils avaient appris aux derniers cours soit la métamorphose de petit objet en très gros, Harry en était venu au stade petit vivant a gros non-vivant et avait transformer une fourmis en un gros sofa, Harry pensa que c'était très utiles pour meubler une pièce pour quelques heures ou quand il manque de banc pour s'assoire. Après il alla dîner après le repas, Harry emmena ses trois amis aux dortoirs et leurs expliqua ce que voulait le directeur mis a part de l'ordre du Phénix puisqu'il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Tous les trois furent très surpris que Dumbledore demanda à Harry d'être au cœur de l'attaque, bien qu'ils savaient qu'il était de loin le plus fort élèves, eux trois voyait Harry comme un ami bien avant le Harry Potter qui est célèbre.

*****

-T'inquiète pas Mignonne, je ferai attention, crois-tu vraiment que Dumbledore envoierais son petit Fils à la mort ? demanda Harry, ils étaient tout deux dans la salle d'entraînement, ils avaient fini leur journée qui s'était bien passé surtout en Potion ou Rogue avait été freiner par Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr que non Harry, il t'aime trop pour ça, je sais que t'en ai capable, mais…dit Hermione.

-Je sais ma belle c'est normal c'est comme quand les soldats partent à la guerre, dit Harry.

-Oui…c'est ça, répondit Hermione.

-Je comprend Hermione et je n'arriverai pas blessé, je te le jure sur mon amour pour toi ! dit Harry, ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent dîner avec leur amis. Là-bas, après le repas, Dumbledore demanda Harry dans son bureau, pour une seconde fois dans sa journée. Ils montèrent tout deux ensemble et Dumbledore engagea la conversation.

-Harry, peux-tu commencer ce soir ? 

-Oui je peux Albus, répondit Harry. Mais j'aurais une question, est-ce que mes amis peuvent être au courent pour l'ordre ou bien personne ne doit l'être ou encore seulement une…

-Personnes pour l'instant, mais quand je les jugerai apte ils le seront, répondit Dumbledore.

-D'accord, dit Harry. Alors quand commençons-nous?

-Nous nous rendons dans ta salle et là bas nous commencerons, répondit Albus Dumbledore. Ils sortirent du bureau et traversèrent les couloirs pour se rendre dans le Haut-Château où ils arrêtèrent devant le tableau du Léognis et Harry allait dirent le mots de passe, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta et désactiva le sort de Sirius pour en refaire un beaucoup plus fort que seul Voldemort lui-même serait capable de désactiver et non sans difficulté. Harry ne redonna pas un mots de passe puisque le tableau était ensorcelé pour ne faire passer que les personne désiré comme ses amis. Harry trouva ça beaucoup plus utiles et remercia Dumbledore.

-Bon comme prévu nous allons débutez avec l'apprentissages de la magie sans baguettes. Pour pratiquer la magie sans-baguettes il faut tout d'abord que tu contrôle ta magie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart des sorcier n'y arrive pas, mais s'il avais un professeur ce serait bien plus faciles et la plupart y arriverait mais la magie sans baguette est contrôlé par le ministère autant que le sont les animagus. Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que notre magie réagis aux sentiments, si tu as peurs, que tu souffres ou tu est en colères elle réagiras en lancent des sorts sans même que tu en sois conscient. Alors il faut que tu sois capable de prendre le dessus sur ces trois sentiments. La colère est la plus dur à maîtriser, après viennent la souffrance et la peur. 

       Toi Harry tu as déjà combattu la peur tu n'as peur que de ton passés de souffrance alors tu n'auras qu'a combattre les deux dernier sentiments, tu devras commencé par affronter ta plus grandes souffrance qui est ton passé alors je te plongerai dans un rêves pour vaincre ta souffrance il faudra que tu aille jusqu'au bout du tunnel, là bas tu te réveillera et tu auras combattus ta souffrance, mais si tu ne peux plus rien supporter tu n'auras qu'à dire retour, mais tu devras y retourné un jour Harry alors je te conseille fortement d'y aller jusqu'aux bouts, ce n'est que le passé tout ça s'est déjà passé et tu ne peux rien y changer et Harry il faut que tu saches aussi avant d'y aller que si tu réussis les Détraqueurs n'auront plus aucun effets sur toi.

-D'accord je suis prêt, dit Harry. Merci pour les conseilles Albus.

-De rien mon cher Harry, allonge toi maintenant, dit Dumbledore. Harry s'exécuta et Dumbledore prononça une vieille formule en latin trop longue pour que je la mette ici sur papier. Harry s'enfonça dans un rêve ou devrais-je dire un cauchemar, il était dans un couloir où il n'y avait rien sauf une porte tout au font, il commença a avancer et vu un tableau, c'était le jours de son baptême, il fut aspirer dans le tableau qui était un souvenir, il y avait plusieurs sorcier de son entourage qui venaient lui donner des cadeau mais a un moments donner un cadeaux arriva c'était un cadeaux de Lord Voldemort qui leur envoyait le cœur d'une personne, il y avait une carte qui l'accompagnait et c'était inscrit « J'ai tuer ton père en lui faisant exploser le crane mais j'ai prit mon temps avec ta mère Potter, je l'ai coupé petit morceau par petit morceau lui envoyant le doloris a chaque membre fini, elle me priait de la tuer ce que j'ai finalement fait en lui arrachent le cœur et le voici le cadeaux de baptême de ton fils » la raison du pourquoi personne ne s'était inquiéter que les parents de James ne soient pas là aux baptêmes s'était que le père était très malades et ne pouvait venir et que la mère ne quittait plus son chevets. Harry versa quelques larmes et dit :

-On ne peut rien y changer j'ai été baptiser avec du sang mais ce n'est qu'un épisode de ma vie c'est du passé. 

Après avoir dit ça il se sentit recraché du souvenir et revenu dans le couloirs, il continua encore et arriva a un autre tableau une fois de plus ils fut aspirer et arriva dans une petite maison belle et accueillante c'était celle de Godric's Hollow, un soir d'Halloween, une femme tenait un enfant en bas age qui ne devait pas encore avoir son un an et demi, un homme se tenait près d'elle, c'était lui et ses parents juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent tué par Voldemort. Harry attendit l'arrivé du seigneurs des ténèbres qui ne se fit pas tarder, il vit tout d'abord son père dire a sa mère de s'en aller, qu'il le retiendrait après le jeune homme partait dans le hall d'entré pour combattre Voldemort, de son coté la jeune femme essayait de s'enfuir pas la cheminé mais avant même qu'elle n'allume le feu une lumière verte envahit la pièce, Harry connaissait bien cette lumière c'était celle du sortilège de la mort, après on voyait Voldemort venir pour tuer Harry, lui et Lily disait le discours dont Harry avait entendu si souvent il n'y avait que quelques années encore. Après il finissait pas tuer Lily et essayé de faire la même chose avec lui mais une lumière Rouge et or l'enveloppait juste avant le choc et le sort atteignit son front mais le sort ricocha sur Voldemort qui s'anéantit. Après Sirius et Hagrid venait le chercher et le rêves se poursuivit jusqu'à Privet drive.  Cette fois ci Harry dit :

-J'ai été privé de mes parents par celui que je combats, il les a tué et il le paiera, j'ai été aussi privé de mon parrain et envoyé chez mon Oncle et ma tente qui m'haïssent. Une nouvelle fois il fut recraché de son rêves et il ne restait plus qu'un dernier tableau, il y pénétra comme dans les deux précédents et là ce fut la scènes de la troisièmes tâches il la revécu une nouvelle fois au complet ainsi que ce qui suivi avec le faux Maugrey. À la fin il dit :

-J'ai permit a mon ennemie de revenir à la vie mais je le combattrai jusqu'au bout, il m'a privé d'un ami en plus du reste et il le paierait. Il fut une troisièmes recraché et il atteignit la porte il y entra et à l'intérieur il y avait Voldemort. Harry lui dit :

-Toi donateur de toutes mes souffrance je ne te crains pas et j'accepte mon passé bien qu'il soit terrible.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Voldemort et Harry se réveilla sur le canapé où il s'était étendu.

-Te voilà réveillé, dit Albus Dumbledore à son élève.

-… Dumbledore passa une main devant les yeux vert a demi-ouvert de Harry et celui-ci se réveilla pour de bon. Oui grand-père ?

-Alors tu as réussis, bravo je ne pensais pas que tu en sois capable du premier coup Harry malgré ce que j'ai dit, c'était un conseil que l'on donne aux personnes qui plongent dans ces rêves, mais tu es une personnes avec un lourd passé de souffrance, Harry, et tu es très jeunes même trop jeune pour en avoir un comme celui-ci !

-Professeur, à mon baptême ça devait être atroce pour mes parents, dit Harry. Et pour vous aussi…

-Oui c'était très douloureux, James là très mal prit, pauvre lui il n'a pas dormis une nuît complète jusqu'à sa mort, chaque nuît il rêvait à Voldemort découpent sa mère c'était extrêmement douloureux. Les médicomages lui on donc prescrit une potion de sommeil sans rêves mais il ne faisait pas de nuit complète quand même mais au moins il n'y rêvait plus sauf que les images de ses rêves était gravé a jamais dans son esprit et aussitôt qu'il voyait quelque chose lui faisant pensé à ses parents ça revenait et le torturait. Pour moi aussi c'était douloureux mais ça ma beaucoup plus choqué ou mis en colère que ça ma fait souffrire, il est normale que l'ont meurt mais pas comme ça…

-Tu as bien raison grand-père, personne ne mérite ça sauf lui mais ce n'est pas nous qui devons lui faire subir sa sentence c'Est a Dieu, ou encore à Lucifer…

-Oui tu as raison Harry. dit Dumbledore. Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui mais en attendent prépare toi mentalement pour l'attaque qui sera vendredi soir on dînera aux trois-balais et comme ça on sera là dès qu'ils attaqueront je ne t'en dit pas plus pour le moment je t'en reparlerai vendredi après midi a ton horaire libre.

-Parfait Albus a la prochaine et merci, dit Harry.

-Bienvenu et à la prochaine, répondit Dumbledore.

*****

-Salut tout le monde on est là ce soir principalement pour entraîner Ron et Seamus, Nous allons commencez par Ron pendant une demi-heure et après se sera le tour de Seamus. Nous allons recommencez demain mais avec les cognard. Fred George aujourd'hui je vous laisse pratiquer les truc que vous ont donné Robby et Jo. Les poursuiveuses vous allez utilisé les technique habituelle pendant les quinze première minutes de chaque gardiens et après vous pourrez ajouté les truc que vous ont donné Zac, Frank, et Ji. Moi je superviserai pour aujourd'hui et demain et après je commencerai mon entraînement. Cette semaine nous n'élaboreront aucune tactique de jeux, mais la semaine prochaine garde à vous parce que ça va commencer.

L'entraînement se déroula très bien les 15 première minutes de jeux ni Ron ni Seamus ne laissa passer un but, et dans leur 15 dernières minutes de jeux Ron ne laissa passé que deux but alors que Seamus n'ayant pas un balais assez rapide laissa passer cinq but, mais Harry lui dit que c'était peut-être pas la meilleur performance mais qu'il avait la chance de devenir meilleur. 

*****


	8. Détraqueurs Détraquer

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête 

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartiens a J.K.Rowling et a Warner Bros seulement quelques personnages m'appartiennes dont Chloé, Mélissa ainsi qu'un grand nombre des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, qui appartiens lui aussi a J.K.Rowling.

Rated : G

Réponse aux review :

Magic Dream :Merci

Piokette : Merci le voici

XenDer : Merci et voilà la suite

Gaia : Porte-aux-loins !!!  loll   en tout cas je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais si t'aime mieux ça je chengerai pas loll !!!  Merci pour la review !!!

Ce chapitre a de l'action et s'il est court c'est parce que je ne voulais pas mettre ce qui va suivre ce chapitre là dans celui-ci en tout cas vous allez sûrement deviné c'est quoi qu'il se passe dans la suite mais c'est que je ne voulais vraiment pas le mettre dans le chapitre 8(je me répète loll)… 

J'essaierai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt mais rien de sûr… Je crois que je vais m'y consacrai cette semaine…  

*****

Enjoy and Review !!

*****

Chapitre 8 : Détraqueurs Détraquer  

       -Je t'ai fait venir ici pour t'aider. Pour commencer fait ton bouclier de pierre s'il te plait.  Harry s'exécuta et un bouclier de pierre transparente se matérialisa devant lui il devait faire un demi de diamètre (largeur d'un cercle pour les personne qui ne le savent pas encore). 

-Comme la terre n'est pas mon élément je ne peut pas t'aider comme je le ferais avec le feu mais voilà…Tu dois te concentrer sur la terre imagine toi la terre et pense qu'il faut que tu sauve Hermione, qui est encerclé, avec un bouclier de pierre.

-D'accord, dit Harry. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et s'exécuta. Le bouclier prit enfin la taille nécessaire pour l'entourer complètement. Dumbledore se concentra et envoya un Endormos et il se dissous sur la paroi il envoya immédiatement après une boule de feu qui explosa sur la paroi de pierre ce qui la détruit. Harry devait se pratiquer encore un peu sur la puissance a mettre dans le bouclier et il serait parfait. 

Après ça Dumbledore lui demanda de pratiquer son pic de feu, son Custos Animus et son Patronus, ce dernier était vraiment puissant et le Custos Animus le devenait lui aussi, le pic de feu lui avait atteint le quadruple d'envergure que l'on pourrait exiger d'un sort comme celui là et pourrait même être mortelle.

Dumbledore lui donna congé mais Harry teint à rester encore un peux pour se concentrés sur son Léognis. Dumbledore le laissa faire et regarda où il était rendu dans sa métamorphose, normallement il devrait déjà presque avoir finit puisque les légendes le concernant disait que l'élu se transformerait après le premier combat contre son ennemie et se combat approchait ça devait être dans la fin de semaine ou peut-être dans quelques semaines mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. La légende disait aussi qu'il pourrait se transformer en un autre animal familier a Gryffondor, mais ça restait à prouver mais le plus flou était la légendes concernant encore Harry mais de son héritage de Merlin, il pourrait faire des chose oublié depuis des siècles, des chose que seulement Merlin avait pu faire… Harry savait déjà une chose, lire dans le futur mais pas encore comme Merlin le faisait il ne savait pas encore le pratiquer comme l'enchanteur le faisait, le reste arriverait les prochain mois ou dans la prochaine année.

Soudain Dumbledore sortit de ses pensé par Harry qui commençait a changer, ça commença par ses cheveux qui se transformèrent en flamme et ça se répandit sur tout le corps, Harry ouvrit les yeux et il vit se qu'il se passa un sourire s'anima sur son visage quand il vit le feu sur lui il referma les yeux et le feu disparu il les rouvrit et se leva.

-Bravo Harry, tu sera capable de transformer dans les prochaine semaine, il ne manque plus qu'une chose, la colère, je sais que ce sera ça parce que tu maîtrise la peur et tu as déjà l'amour donc c'est sûr que ce sera la colère.

-D'accord Albus, dit Harry. Je suis vraiment fier de moi.

-Ton père et ta mère le serait et Sirius, Remus le seront eux aussi tout comme moi, dit Le vieille homme qui ne faisait pas son age en se moment là.

-Merci grand-père, merci beaucoup, ça me fait du bien quand vous me parler de mon père et de ma mère.

-De rien Harry, dit Dumbledore.

*****

Les jours passèrent et la bataille approchait, Harry s'entraînait tout les soir, soit au Quidditch soit pour la bataille, il était près.

-Hermione j'y vait, je t'aime et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis, je reviendrai en un seul morceau ce n'est que des Détraqueurs à la con ! dit Harry. 

-Fait attention Harry et n'hésite pas à transplané chez moi si il y a trop de danger au pire cache toi chez toi mais reviens vite, dit Hermione.

-D'accord je t'aime on se revoit  ce soir, affirma Harry, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avec passion et Harry partit.

*****

-Albus nous sommes prêt, dirent les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix.

-D'accord, dit Albus alors voici le nouveaux membres, Aujourd'hui vous l'appelerai Flammèche et à la prochaine réunion je vous le présenterez sur son vrai nom * à la prochaine réunion. Un garçon assez grand avec sur l'épaule un cercle rouge avec rond d'or à l'intérieur. Il vint saluer les autres membres et après ça Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Bon alors Severus, Minerva et Parvus, vous resté à Poudlard avec les autres profeseurs, Arabella, Sirius, Remus vous venez avec Flammèche, Mondingus, Alastor et moi, allons-y nous allons allez dans l'arrière cour de chez vous Sirius et attendrons que les Détraqueurs arrivent pour sortir, ils devraient y avoir quelques mangemorts et sûrement que Voldemort sera là lui aussi pour voir ce que valent ses Détraqueurs pour leur première attaque. Allons-y !

*****

-Bon n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Dumbledore leur répéta le plan et ils finirent de se préparer, quand ils entendirent le premier cris, ils transplanèrent autour de leur opposant, tout les membres excepté Harry et Albus firent leurs Patronus et les Détraqueurs ne trouvent aucune faille pour s'enfuirent durent se rapprocher jusqu'à ne former d'un point, pendant ce temps là Harry et Dumbledore envoyait quelques sort pour protégé les autres et quand tout les Détraqueurs furent regroupé en un point, Harry et Albus envoyèrent leur Patronus ultime pour éliminer les Détraqueurs, lorsqu'ils eurent prononcer la formule les autres membres se retournèrent pour les protégé contre les quelques mangemorts qui restaient. 

       De la baguette de Dumbledore sortit un lion, et de la baguette de Harry l'habituel cerf monté par une très belle femme, celle-ci sortit une épée, ressemblent à celle de Gryffondor mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas celle de l'ancêtre a son père, mais à qui, peut-être celle de sa mère, peut-être était elle une Duelliste ou bien celle de son ancêtre, Merlin Harry ne le savait pas mais comptait bien le découvrir. Les deux Patronus chargèrent sur les Détraqueurs et les tuèrent un par un. Quand le travail fut fini, Voldemort surgit avec une trentaine de ses mangemorts, les membres de l'ordre furent bien vite entouré par les Mangemorts et Voldemort s'avança.

-Dumbledore, dit à ton petit protégé que je le tuerai bientôt mais qu'avant je tuerai sa petite amie et son meilleur ami, peut-être même sa cousine Dumbledore, il ne sais rien sur lui, il ne sait rien, Dumbledore et avent de le tuer je lui raconterez tout, comme son cadeau de baptême, la cause du meurtre de ses parents, Dumbledore il ne le supporteras pas et il me supplieras de…Voldemort ne put pas finir sa phrase ils prenait feux, il regarda qui lui avait envoyé un sort mais ne vit rien, enfin rien avant de voir un membres s'avancer et enlevé sa cagoule, il avait les yeux en feux, il prit la parole.

-Ça suffit Tom, tu n'est qu'un lâche, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Rugit Harry(qui ne l'avait pas deviné). Le cœur de ma grand mère tu le paieras, le meurtre de mes parent aussi et aussi ce que tu as tout causé, pour chaque vie brisé, pour chaque vite enlevé je te tuerai ! Tu n'est pas digne d'être un sorcier !!!  Moi je suis sang pure toi tu n'es rien !  Tu tus des enfant de Moldus alors que tu en es un, Tom, fils de Tom Jedusor le Moldus. Voldemort enragé transplana immédiatement de toute façon il commençait a brûler vif il devait a tout pris trouver de l'eau puisque qu'aucune eau magique ou formule arrêtent le feu ne pouvait arrêter le feu d'Harry.

Dumbledore prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena directement chez Sirius et tout les membres de l'ordre recherchent des question les suivirent, avant d'entre Dumbledore demanda a tout le monde de se rendre dans son bureau excepté Remus et Sirius. Ils entrèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers la chambre blanche ou Dumbledore demanda a Harry de se concentrer sur son animal, celui-ci le fit et après ce qui sembla long et douloureux, même extrêmement douloureux. Mais enfin se tint devant eux un Léognis. Il avait le corps d'un lion, sauf que tout le poils était fait de feux, pour la crignèrent c'était un feu un peux plus rouge et pour le reste du corps un feux jaune orangé. Il était ça va sans dire incroyablement magnifique, le feu balançait et ça faisait comme si le vent soufflait sur le poils.

-Fabuleux ! dit Remus.

-Waw, fut tout ce que put dire Sirius, fier de son filleul.

-Tu es extraordinaire Harry, dit son grand-père. Bon pour revenir a ta forme normal tu dois pensé à ta forme initial. Le lion de feu se transforma alors en notre super Harry. Son parrain l'étreignit et lui dit.

-T'es incroyable personne ne croyait en cette légendes, on savait tous que tu allais le faire rapidement mais jamais on aurais pensé que ça prenne seulement un mois. Et tu es magnifique comme ça.

-Oui Sirius à raison, on n'y croyait pas vraiment à cette légendes mais c'était vrai, dit Remus. Et c'est vrai que tu est magnifique comme ça et bravo pour le Patronus il a encore changé. 

-Je ne crois pas Remus, je crois plutôt que ma mère ne sort l'épée que face au Détraqueurs, dit Harry.

-Je te félicite Harry, tu m'as vraiment impressionné aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais et Lord Voldemort non plus été aussi puissant à ton age, tu promet Harry. Alors que 

* Les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, ont une robe de sorcier rouge avec contour or comme le Phénix et porte un pendentif de Phénix et porte sur le visage une cagoule or et rabatte la capuche de leur robe sur leur tête. Et comme à l'armé ils ont des grades, les cercles c'est les ambassadeurs, le cercle(or) avec un rond(or) à l'intérieur est le chef(Dumbledore) et après les double cercle(rouge) sont les membres passif et pour terminer le cercle rouge avec un rond or c'est les membres actif et les anciens ont un cercle rouge avec un rond rouge à l'intérieur.

Merci au Quatre reviewers (à l'avenir je veux plus de review SVP)


	9. Godric Gryffondor

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête

Disclamer : Tout appartiens à Jk Rowling sauf les personnages que j'ai personnellement inventé.

Spoilers :   SEULEMENT les 4 premier tome de Harry Potter !

Réponse au Review : 

Lunicorne : Non je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais il me semble que j'ai remis cette phrase dans le chapitre d'après.

Lohra : Merci Beaucoup

Suppy : Merci a toi aussi

Piokette : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes comme ça et attend de voir dans ce chapitre…

*****Enjoy and Review !!!*****

Chapitre 9 : Godric Gryffondor

-Bon là nous devons allez à mon bureau immédiatement Harry remets ta cagoule s'il te plait, dit Dumbledore, ils transplanèrent jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et prirent un carrosse sans chevaux, arrivé au grande porte ils prirent un passage secrets menant au Bureau de Dumbledore, arrivé dans celui-ci ils s'assirent avec les autres.

-Alors vous vous demandez sûrement ce que faisait Harry avec nous ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, dirent les membres.

-Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor, je lui ai demandé de faire partit de l'ordre premièrement parce que du à son héritage Harry deviendra votre chef  dans quelques années et vous les professeur vous avez du remarquer qu'il était devenu puissant.  C'est tout. Je vous félicite pour tout à l'heure le plan à très bien marcher, c'était même supposé marcher moins bien que ça… Donc je vous donnes congé, Harry, Remus, Sirius, vous restez encore un peu. Quand tout le monde fut Partit, Dumbledore reprit.

-Donc, Harry tu veux y aller immédiatement à la chambre ou bien tu veux aller chercher tes amis d'abord ?

-Je veux aller les chercher avant s'il te plait Albus, répondit Harry.

-D'accord allons-y, dit Dumbledore. Harry tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que personne ne peut y entrer sans ton accord et même si une personne a ton accord elle ne peut y entrer que si elle a de bonne intention.

-D'Accord, dit Harry. Ils continuèrent de marcher et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune tout les visages se portèrent sur eux, ils croyaient qu'il s'était passé quelques chose, à l' habitude Dumbledore ne venait jamais dans ce lieux alors…

-Il y a eu une attaque à Pré aux lards, mais il n'y a aucun mort, annonça Dumbledore. Harry alla chercher Hermione, Ron et Chloé et sans rien leur expliquer ils leur demanda de les suivre. Dumbledore dirigea le groupe et après plusieurs minutes de marche ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de chênes, Dumbledore l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans la salle des pots. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle ou il y avait une porte avec un lion, sculpté, qui tenait un Graal dans ses main, Dumbledore mena Harry à l'avant et Hermione comprit soudain mais ne dit rien aux autres. Dumbledore sortit une petit ouvre lettre enfin ce qui en avait l'air avent que ça s'agrandisse jusqu'à devenir l'épée de Gryffondor, Fumsek entra dans la pièce et vint se percher sur le Graal.

-Harry tu prend l'épée de Gryffondor et tu te fait une entaille dans la main droit, tu verse quelques gouttes de ton sang dans le Graal et après Fumsek versera une larme et tu guériras après tu te transformes en Léognis et tu dit Ouvre toi, le Lion devrait te parler et tu lui répondras d'accord ? chuchota Dumbledore dans l'oreille de Harry.

-Oui, répondit Harry, il fit ce que Dumbledore avait dit et après avoir dit Ouvre toi le lion lui demanda.

-Toi qui est l'héritier de Gryffondor entre et sache que seulement les personne qui ont de bonnes intentions et que tu invites peuvent entrer ici. 

-D'accord Ô Ô toi gardiens de la salle de mon ancêtre, avait répondu Harry, en rugissant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry revint a sa forme Humaine. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le féliciter. Ron lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit Bravo et Chloé l'étreignit et lui dit qu'elle était contente pour lui.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, ils étaient dans le Hall, celui-ci était vaste et décorer au couleur de Gryffondor, il y avait quelques sofa pour que les invités s'assissent avant d'être reçu, le hall était rond et avait un porte à chaque heure et sur chaque porte il y avait un écriteau, sur leur gauche(soit de 7 heure a 11 heure) ils y avaient le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la salle de réception et la salle de concentration. À midi il y avait le bureau de Godric et de la première heure jusqu'à la cinquième il y avait la chambre de Gryffondor, la chambre d'invité, la salle d'entraînement, le balcon et la tour et dans la tour se trouvait une bibliothèque logeant encore plus de livre que la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ils commencèrent à explorer, le salon étaient au couleurs de Gryffondor et comme ils allaient tous le découvrire toutes les pièces l'étaient. Il y avait une petite Bibliothèque vide et sur le mur plusieurs tableaux, un de Merlin, un autre de Gryffondor, un d'un lion et un autre d'un Phénix et tout le monde s'accordèrent pour dire qu'Harry ressemblait beaucoup à Gryffondor excepté ses yeux. Sur le mur il y avait accroché un vieux balaie, en fait c'était un _Phoenix _un des premiers balaie a être inventé, Sirius et Ron s'accordèrent pour dire que ce balais valais une vrai fortune, une fortune que personne en Angleterre avait, enfin…

La cuisine enfin c'était une cuisine donc il y avait tout ce qu'il faut, une étagèrent où était rangé des livres sur la cuisine, tout les instrument de cuisine à avoir et dans le comptoir plusieurs troues d'une trentaine de centimètre de profond et de la même chose de large et de long, conçu pour faire cuire les aliments dans une poêle ou dans un chaudron.

La salle à mangé elle avait une table en marbre pouvant accueillir huit personne, des chaise elle aussi faite de marbre(magiquement allégé pour les déplacements) dans le marbre il y avait de gravé des signes fait sûrement de la main des nains qui était plus nombreux à l'époque et vendait leur œuvres. Il y avait aussi des chandelier fait d'or, deux sur la table, et un suspendu dans le milieu de la table. La nappe fait de soie rouge était tissé à la main par des artisan sorcier, la pièce était splendide.

La salle de réception était munie d'une table faite en U pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de personne, la table faites d'ébène avait des motif sculpté par des Elfes des bois, la nappe de soie rouge était faite par des artisan Grand-Elfes. Sur la table, plusieurs chandelier en or était posé, ils étaient magnifique, sûrement forgé par les elfes de la terre. Et de l'autre coté de la salle au plus loin de la porte il y avait une piste de danse et sur le coté face à la piste un scènes pour accueillir des chanteurs.  Et après la piste de danse une baie vitré avec de grande porte vitré pouvant s'ouvrire sur un balcon. 

La salle de concentration elle était tout blanche pour bénéficier la concentration, il y avait des pouf blanc et c'était tout.

Le Bureau était fermé, un tableau posté au dessus de la porte et montrent Godric Gryffondor dit.

-Seul l'héritier peut entrer dans le bureau, après s'il le veux bien vous le pourrez aussi.

-D'accord mon ancêtre je reviendrais plus tard après la visite, dit Harry.

La chambre de Gryffondor elle était splendide, au sol un lion tissé dans un tapis. Le lit situé sur le mur du font dans le milieu de la pièce était à baldaquin et fait d'aulne, les rideaux en soie rouge avec des pièces de soie doré situé a des endroit stratégique était magnifique et sur le lit, un lion, tissé dans du cotton. De chaque coté du lits se trouvait une table de nuît elles aussi en Aulne et sur le dessus un chandelier en or. Il y avait aussi une armoire en Aulne, elle aussi, avec un lion rugissant sculpté à même le bois. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau et une petite bibliothèques, en Aulne. Sur le bureau il y avait un porte baguette vide et la bibliothèque comptait quelques recueille d'histoire, de mythes, de contes et de légendes de l'époque. 

La chambre d'invité avait un lit a baldaquin avec tissus rouge et couverture doré, deux table de nuit un petit bureau et une étagèrent comptant quelques recueille d'histoire. L'armoire faite de chênes comme tout les autres meuble était ordinaire.

La salle d'entraînement était vaste, il y avait une grande arène de duel une petite bibliothèques, un endroit où il y avait des poids et altèrent sorcière, des punching-ball et plusieurs chose pour s'entraîner.

Le Balcon était grand, il était à l'extérieur et offrait une vue du parc inimaginable, on y voyait tout, la forêt interdite, le par, le stade de Quidditch, le lac, les portes d'entrée, les grilles enfin tout…

La bibliothèque elle était grande, il y avait des milliers de livres, traitent sur divers sujets, les animaux, les légendes, la magie ancestrale, la magie médiévale, la magie des éléments, la magie noire, la magie Elfique, la magie moderne, les enchantement ancestrale et les enchantement moderne, la métamorphose et la divination.

-C'est splendide Harry, dit Ron et tout le monde approuva.

-Merci, répondit Harry. Là je vais au bureau alors retournez a vos affaires et quand je sortirai je vous avertit et si il n'est pas trop tard je vous ferai visiter.

-D'accord, répondirent-ils à l'unissons. Au revoir mon amour, ajouta Hermione.

-Au revoir et grand-père j'ai quelque chose a vous demander, dit Harry. Dumbledore resta a sa place et quand tout le monde fût partit Harry reprit.  Voldemort à parler d'une cousine c'est qui ?

-C'est Chloé Harry, son père est mort avant qu'elle naisse et sa mère, ta tante, qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait avoir un bébé est partit au États-Unis et là bas elle a connu un autre homme, en fait elle le connaissait déjà puisque c'était un ami des maraudeurs. Et Chloé ne te la pas dit parce que je présumes que pensé a sa mère lui fait trop de peine.

-D'accord grand-père je comprend très bien, dit Harry, Dumbledore le salua et s'en alla. 

Harry se dirigea alors vers le bureau, Gryffondor lui dit d'entrer et à l'intérieur il trouva une pièce merveilleuse. La salle était ronde, la première partit comme un croissant de lune (la partit ou on entre) là il y avait un perchoir en or pour un Phénix et au sol un gros coussin ou Harry pensa qu'il pourrait mettre Tacitus. Il y avait un support pour une épée de Duel(sûrement pour l'épée de Godric) et un tableaux de Gryffondor lui même, il était de grandeur nature et lui dit d'aller sur le bureau. L'autre partit, qui était surélevé comportait une bibliothèque sur chaque coté et au centre le tableau d'un lion. Sur le bureau il y avait une carte, une lettre et un coffre.

-Cher Héritier me ferait tu le plaisir de t'assoire, dit le tableau, Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur une chaise de cuire rembourrer rouge, le bureau lui était en Aulne comme tout le mobilier fait de bois. La chaise et le bureau avait des battes en forme de pattes de lion.

-Mon cher Héritier, je suis content de te voir, s'il te plait ouvre la lettre, demanda le tableau de Godric. Harry le fit et lut.

Mon cher Héritier, si tu lis ceci c'est que tu as réussit a entrer dans mon bureau, comme tu sais tout ce qui est dans ces pièces est a toi, plusieurs chose te servirons, je t'ai laissé sur ce bureau une carte, c'est la carte du château, toutes les pièces, touts les passages secrets et tout les recoins de ce châteaux, de la forêt, du lac et du parc s'y trouve, excepté une pièces, la chambres des secrets de Salazar Serpantar. 

J'ai aussi pensé à te laissé ma baguette mais je sais que si tu la fait toi même elle sera plus puissante, alors tu n'auras qu'a chercher dans la bibliothèque de la tour et tu y trouvera un livre expliquant la création d'une baguette, choisie bien tes ingrédients, ca peut faire jouer plusieurs chose. 

Maintenant ouvre le coffre, tu y trouvera une clef, c'est la clef faisant ouvrire mon coffre, il se trouve dans le planché devant le bureau, chatouille le plancher ou il y a un trou et une serrure devrait apparaître, tu le feras tout à l'heure maintenant regarde encore dans le coffre tu y trouveras une bague, elle te permettra de transplaner dans Poudlard et sache qu'aucun autre fondateur a été capable d'en faire une alors les autres héritier en ont pas. Dans le coffre il y a aussi tout mes bijoux, tu n'as qua les mettre si tu le veux, ils ont tous des propriété magique et je les ai écrit avec chaque bijoux. Maintenant va dans le coffre.

                                                          Ton ancêtre Godric Gryffondor 

Harry alla chatouillé le troue devant le bureau et une serrure apparu, il y inséra la clef et la tourna et une trappe s'ouvrit sur des escaliers, Harry les descendit après avoir dit Lumos et tout s'éclaira. À la fin des escalier il y avait un porte de bois, Harry la poussa et entra, c'était magnifique, il y avait des montagne de gallions, des continents de mornilles et des océans de noise. Il y avait aussi sur un porte armure une armure de duel, elle était faites d'écailles de dragon et semblait invulnérable. Il y avait aussi des pierre précieuse et des perle. Après avoir tout explorer la salle au trésors, Harry remonta en haut et le tableau lui parla.

-Alors Jeune Héritier comment trouve tu ta fortune ? 

-S'il vous plait appelé moi Harry, Harry Potter, demanda Harry.

-Encore Potter, ça na donc pas changé, se demanda Godric. Alors Harry tu m'appellera Gogric, Godric Gryffondor et compte tu répondes a ma question.

-Bien sûr j'y comptait, dit Harry, Alors c'est merveilleux surtout l'armure.

-Harry, il faudra que tu t'entraîne fort, sur la table tu trouveras à la première page du livre une formule pour pouvoir faire tout ce que tu lis, je n'ai pas de pouvoir a te donner tu as déjà tout, tout ce qu'il te manque c'est la connaissance. Harry alla lire la formule la lit a voix haute et il sentit une douce chaleur dans son corps qui disparu après quelques secondes et il lit tout le livre, au début il y avait une formule pour lire plus rapidement et il finit le livres en quelques minutes, il jugea qu'il en avait assez fait pour la journée et il partit pour la salle commune ou il trouva ses trois amis, il fit un sourire a Chloé qui semblait dire qu'il savait et celle ci répondit a son sourire pour montrer qu'elle l'avait comprit. Ils allèrent voir Dumbledore et Sirius et Remus se trouvait avec lui, ils discutèrent de ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce et Harry décida d'aller y dormir cette nuit là et en fit part a ses amis qui lui dirent qu'ils viendraient le chercher le lendemain matin.

Harry se coucha dans le lit de Gryffondor et s'endormit pour passer une excellente nuît. 

*****

Harry venait de se lever, d'après le soleil il devait être sept heure alors il décida d'aller prendre une douche dans la chambre de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre d'ami, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle des préfets mais Harry trouvait qu'elle était encore plus belle, au lieu d'un tableau de sirène c'était un tableau d'un lion courent dans un pré avec un Phénix. Harry le trouvait magnifique. Après avoir pris sa douche Harry s'habilla avec les vêtements de Godric, les robes était du même genre que celle d'Albus, mais heureusement il en avait une noir pouvant passé pour celle de Poudlard.

Harry s'en revêtit et alla dans la bibliothèque, l'idée de Godric au sujet de se fabriqué une baguette était très bonne et il comptait bien le réaliser. Il trouva vite le livre et commença à le lire, avec le sort que lui avait laissé Gryffondor, il lit le livre en une heure et quand il le finit il entendit ses amis entrer dans la salle d'acceuil, il sortit de la bibliothèque et les retrouva.

-Alors comment c'est dormir dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor ? questionna Hermione.

-C'est bien, j'ai très bien dormis, répondit Harry à son amour, avant d'aller l'embrassé tendrement comme à chaque matin.

-Alors tu nous fais visiter le bureau ? demanda Ron.

-Oui Ron, répondit Harry. Il les conduits dans le bureau, salua le tableau de Godric, leur montra le bureau ainsi que les présent de Gryffondor, les fit descendre dans la salle des trésors, Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux et Chloé non plus d'ailleurs, Hermione elle et bien elle bouche-bée.

-Waw Harry l'armure est splendide ! s'exclama Ron.

-À qui le dis-tu ? dit Harry.

-Quelle sont ses pouvoir tu crois ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas on demanderas à Godric, dit Harry. On remonte ?

-Oui, dirent-ils tous ensemble. Ils firent comme l'avait proposé Harry et ce dernier demanda à Godric les pouvoir de l'armure.

-Comme elle est en écaille de Dragon elle absorbe tout le sort, deuxièmement elle ne peut être porté que par un sorcier aux buts pur, elle a été enchanter pour stupéfier tout attaquant la touchant physiquement et aussi pour envoyer une décharge électrique a chaque lame rentrant en contacte avec elle.

-Waw, dirent Harry et Ron à l'unissons.

*****

Harry avait quelques heures après, montrer le bureau ainsi que la salle au trésors a Sirius, Albus et Remus, ils avaient tout trois été impressionné par l'armure, surtout Dumbledore puisqu'il ajouta.

-Harry, tu as une chance inespéré, il ne font plus d'armure de duel en écaille de Dragon depuis des siècle, et c'était en partie parce que c'était presque impossible de rajouté de propriété magique comme la tienne et il y avait aussi le fait que la chasse au Dragon a été abolis. Harry était très intéressé par le commentaire et Sirius approuva ce qu'affirmait Dumbledore en ajoutant en chuchotant très bas a Harry.

-Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

-Oui je le crois moi aussi, répondit Harry a plus haute voix.

-Que croyez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore .

-Oh, Rien, dirent Sirius et Harry a l'unisson.

*****

Harry avait dit a ses amis qu'il souhaitait être seul et de ne pas le dérangé et ajouta que c'était pour faire une surprise. Il partit donc dans la forêt interdite pour chercher du bois, il trouva non loin de là un frêne, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit comme le manuelle le recommandait, dirent la formule et un morceau de bois tomberais au sol, quand ce fut fait Harry ramassait le bout de bois et partait pour le bureau.

Dans le bureau, il fit comme dans le manuel, il dit une incantation et le bois n'avais plus d'écorce encore quelques autres incantations déférentes et le bout de bois fut sculpté a la forme parfaites pour sa baguette, ce qui implique une bonne longueur. D'autre formule et le bois se retrouva fendu en deux et Harry mit à l'intérieur une Griffe de Flammèche et une plume de Tacitus, le livre disait que lorsqu'on créait sa propre baguette on pouvait se permettre de mettre des combinaisons d'ingrédients tant que l'animal était proche de nous. Après une autre formule, la baguette se scella et après plusieurs autres formule la baguette se retrouva à la fois, sablé, vernis, polis et ciré.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière chose a faire, un cérémonie, il alla dans la salle de concentration et commença le rituel, il devait dire plusieurs incantation et faire différent geste, quand ce fut fini, la baguette flotta a quelque centimètre du sol, Harry la prit et la déposa à l'autre bout de la pièce et pensa très fort à la retrouver dans ses main, ce qui se passa ce fit très vite, la baguette fondit sur Harry qui la prit dans sa main. 

Il voulait maintenant l'essayer, alors il alla a la salle d'entraînement et fit apparaître un rocher, il se concentra ensuite sur un sort qu'il n'avait encore jamais exécuté, mais qui était dans le livre qu'il avait lu la journée précédente, il dit la formule « exstinguo » et le rocher devint poussière.

-Magnifique, dit Harry, il fit apparaître un immense bloc de glace et envoya son pic de feu, ce dernier en entrant en contacte avec la glace la fit fondre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de l'eau. Avant d'arrêter il envoya son custos animus et celui ci apparu a l'air très fort, Harry le fit disparaître et ayant fini il sortit de la salle.

Après être sortit de la salle, Harry se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor comme il leurs avait promis. 

-Venez, je ne peux pas vous montrer ma surprise ici, dit-il et les trois autres le suivirent. Il les dirigea dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau d'Albus ou son grand père communiqua avec Sirius et Remus pour les faire venir dans la salle de Gryffondor. Il repartirent donc tous pour la salle et Harry les amena dans la salle de pratiques, et quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent Harry leur montra la baguette.

-Création Harry Potter, dit-il. 31.5 cm, bois de frêne avec une griffe de Léognis et une plume de Griffon, elle est rapide et conduit merveilleusement bien la magie.

-Bravo Harry, dit Sirius. Tu m'épateras toujours. 

-Super surprise, dit Hermione, avant de l'embrassé. Les autre le félicitèrent aussi et ils partirent souper.

-Sirius, il faut que je m'achète de la Télé-Poudre, je suis fatigué de devoir marcher d'ici à la salle commune et de la salle commune a un de vos bureau, dit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en acheter Harry, tu n'as qu'a demander et l'école t'en fournira, nous en avons des barils plein, dit Dumbledore.

-Merci Grand-père, dit Harry.

*****

-Salut tout le monde, notre premier ce fera au mois d'octobre, le 29 plus précisément et se joueras contre l'équipe de Poufsoufle, je ne crois pas qu'il est cette année un très bonne attrapeur puisque Cédric n'est plus, dit Harry tristement. Mais je tiens a ce qu'on s'entraîne en sa mémoire et quand j'ai vu Cédric il y a quelques jour il disait de ne pas être triste alors nous affronterons les Poufsoufle comme s'il était là.

-Bien dit Capitaine, dirent les jumeaux.

-Oui, très bon discours, dirent les trois poursuiveuses.

-Quel est le plans ? demanda Ron. Harry expliqua les tactiques a prendre contre les Poufsoufle et ils s'entraînèrent, la seul chose qu'Harry avait a faire durent les entraînement était de pratiquer ce que son Capitaine a lui voulait et surveiller ce que faisait l'équipe.

*****

Le lendemain matin, le cour de Soin aux créatures magiques se passa très bien, ils poursuivirent l'apprentissages sur les Griffons et Harry trouvait ça très intéressant, parce que durant ce cours il apprit que Tacitus, obtiendrait sa taille final que lorsqu'il aurait quelque chose a protégé et Harry décida qu'il lui confirait la garde de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.

En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall n'arrêta pas de lui sourire, Dumbledore lui a sûrement apprit que je m'était transformé. Et elle lui sourit encore un peu plus quand il transforma une fourmis en aigle et encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle aperçu la baguette d'Harry, l'ancienne étant noir et celle-ci très pale. Enfin c'est tout ces élément combiné qui firent quelle lui demanda de rester à la fin du cour pour lui parler.

-Harry, je suis très fier de vous, quand vous serez enregistrer vous aurez un record entre les mains et bravo pour votre baguette, très peu de sorcier sont capable de fabriquer une baguette, en Angleterre il y a quelques membres de la famille Olivender et vous, c'est un art oublié et qui habituellement est transmis de père en fils en leur montrant et expliquant ce que leur père leur a appris, mais vous comment avez vous fait Harry.

-J'ai lu professeur, répondit Harry.

-Ah la bibliothèque de Gryffondor, dit elle.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry.

-En tout cas je voulais vous dires que je suis fier de vous et que vous allez devenir bien vite le meilleur élève, si vous vous concentrez… confia-t-elle. 

-Merci Professeur, dit Harry, il s'en alla dîner avec ses amis et Hermione lui demanda.

-Harry, pourrais-t-on aller consulter quelques livres de ta bibliothèques ?

-Bien sûr Mignonne, répondit Harry. Et vous, vous venez aussi ou vous restez seul ? demanda Harry avec un clin d'œil à Ron.

-On reste, répondit Chloé.

-D'accord, on se retrouve en potion, dit Harry et lui et Hermione partirent pour la bibliothèque de Godric, mai avant d'y entrer il entendit le portrait de Godric dirent quelques chose.

-Quoi ? questionna Harry.

-J'ai rien dit, répondit Hermione.

-Pas toi Hermione, le portrait, dit Harry.

-Monsieur Potter vous viendrez ce soir j'ai quelque nouvelle pour vous, dit le portrait.

-D'accord Godric a ce soir, dit Harry.

-Alors qu'elle livre veut tu lires ? demanda-t-il.

-En fait je ne voulais pas venir lire, je voulais juste un livre et passer un peu de temps avec toi, elle alla s'assoire dans un sofa et elle l'entraîna avec elle. 

       Elle mît ses bras dans son cou et lui dans son dos, faisant des rond avec une main et déposant l'autre dans ses cheveux, il approchèrent leur lèvres et les ouvrirent pour laisser passage a leur langue, ce baiser ne semblait pas finir, mais pour eux c'était comme s'il venait de débuter encore plein de désir, Harry mit sa main sur la peau de son dos passant sa main en dessous de sa blouse et elle mettant une main sur son torse et faisait de grand rond avec sa main. Le baiser ne finissait plus, mais tout bon moments a une fin, il finit par rompre le baiser et après un bon moments à regarder lui ses beaux yeux brun chocolat et elle ses beaux yeux émeraudes ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher un livre, lui sur les balais et elle sur les enchantements.

       Ils ouvrirent leur documents et le lire en jetant parfois des regards à l'autre en silence, mais a un moment Harry éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas remarquer que Ron et Chloé sont toujours ensemble ils ont l'aire de s'apprécier, dit-il. Toi tu parles a Chloé en lui demandant comment elle trouve Ron et tout et moi je fais la même chose et nous lançons l'hypothèse que peut-être elle ou il le ou la trouve de son goût d'accord on s'en charge se soir pour qu'ils puissent s'inviter pour la sortie à Prés au lard.

-Très bonne idée Harry, je n'y avait même pas pensé j'avais juste remarquer que Ron plaisait a Chloé mais pas le contraire, dit Hermione.

-Bon on le fait ce soir, dit Harry. Ce livre est super intéressant, il montre comment améliorer son balais, je n'ai qua dire une formule et il ira plus vite.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Et tu liras ce livres il y a vraiment beaucoup de sort intéressent comme voir dans le noir, ou a travers les murs ou encore parler par la pensé.

-Oui tu me le prête je le lirai en enchantement, je dirai a Flitwick que c'est pour progresser en sortilège, dit Harry. Je lui expliquerai aussi que je ferai ça souvent puisque je peux pratiquer tout les sort qu'on apprend là après quelques minutes de lectures et que c'est la même chose pour les enchantement. Dit Harry.

-Et s'il pose des question dis lui de demander à Dumbledore. Dit Hermione

-Oui, je ferai comme ça, maintenant je voudrais vraiment savoir quelle Potion on fera, de toutes façon c'est sûr que je la réussi. Dit Harry.

-Oui alors on y va le temps qu'on se rende en Potion on… dit Hermione mais elle fut coupé par son amoureux.

-Hermione on va essayer la carte de Gryffondor, dit Harry. Comme ça on se rendra très rapidement a la salle de classe, dit Harry.

-D'accord, dit-elle, ils allèrent dans le bureau prendre la carte et ils se rendirent en Potion en a peine trois minutes et c'en aurait pris au moins huit s'il n'avait pas prit la carte. Ils étaient en avance mais entrèrent dans la classe avant l'arrivé du professeur, la potion était la seul matière où il pouvait faire cela parce que Rogue permettait aux élèves de venir faire des potions. Comme s'il avait a faire un antidote comme devoir ils auraient pu venir dans la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent sur le bureau du fond et sortirent leur volumes. Peu a peu les élèves arrivèrent et finalement Rogue entra dans la classe, il regarda si tout le monde était là en un instant et dit d'ouvrire leur volume a la page 10. C'était un dérivé du Polinectar excepté que nous ne prenons pas la forme d'une personne existante mais une quelconque forme, alors si vous aviez les yeux vert vous aviez une autres couleur et tout le reste venait dans le même ordre.

 Harry réussi sa potion avec une facilité qui mit Rogue dans une rage froide, heureusement pour lui que Rogue était sur la corde raide. Rogue fut obligé de lui donner des points, 5 points alors que si ça aurait été Malefoy il en aurait donné une douzaine, et la meilleur note. Tout les Gryffondor le regardait bizarrement, les potions n'avait jamais été la matière forte de Harry, c'était plutôt la Défense contre les force du mal où il excellait.

Au début du cour de sortilège, il prit le professeur Flitwick de coté et lui dit.

-Professeur, pour une raison que je ne peut vous dire, mais que peut-être Albus fera, j'ai apprit un sort qui fait que je peut pratiquer n'importe lequel sort en n'ayant lit que la théorie, alors vu mes capacité, les enchantement se feront avec une grande facilité et donc je vous demande de me laissé apprendre des sort de ma bibliothèque personnel, ne vous inquiété pas cependant parce que je ne perd pas de vu que c'est un cour de sort et enchantement alors je ne pratiquerai que des sort que l'on pourrait éventuellement apprendre dans ce genre de cour bien que je crois que ce genre de sort soit hors niveau pour la cinquième année et peut-être même de la septième.

-D'accord Harry, je questionnerai Dumbledore a ce sujet et je vous laisse carte blanche bien que j'aimerais que vous me montriez d'abord les sorts juste par curiosité, dit Flitwick.

-Bien sûr Professeur, dit Harry. Ils retournèrent dans la classe et Harry alla a son bureau lui montrer le sort de visibilité nocturne, Parvus lui dit très bas que c'était un sort étudier dans une spécialisation pour devenir enchanteur.

Et Harry lit la théorie et après l'avoir lit il regarda pour un autre sort, il opta pour un sort de télépathie, il avait plusieurs sort de cette espèce et alla les montrer tous au professeur, et lit toutes les théorie et après il les essaya, il commença par celui pour l9ire dans la pensé d'une personne, bien sûr certaine personne, avait un blocage c'était d'habitude les sorcier puissante comme les haut fonctionnaire du ministère, les professeur de Poudlard et des sorcier puissant comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Harry décida qu'il voulait avoir un blocage lui aussi et lit la théorie sur cela aussi, il pratiqua le sort et après essaya ce qu'il voulait faire avent, lire dans les pensé d'une personne, il regarda quelqu'un et vit Ron et Chloé qui se jetait très souvent des regard alors il pratiqua le sort sur son meilleur ami.

'' Arête de me regarder comme ça Chloé je vais craquer et aller t'embrassé, pensait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, vraiment trop belle et super chouette, si elle pouvait m'aimer aussi…'' Harry défit le liens et envoya le sort pour parler dans les pensé de quelqu'un.

'' Ronald, elle te regarde, elle doit bien te trouver quelque chose, dit Harry dans les pensé de Ron'' '' Qui c'est ? demanda Ron'' ''C'est ta conscience Ronald Weasley, demande lui ce soir de t'accompagner à la sortie à Prés au Lard.'' ''D'accord, dit Ron.'' Harry arrêta le sort content que ça est marcher.

Et la journée était terminer, Flitwick leur donna quelques points pour leur plus ou moins bon travaille et ils partirent. Ils allèrent souper et après Harry et ses amis allèrent à la salle de pratique dans la salle de Gryffondor où Dumbledore leur avait donné rendez-vous. Harry dit à son professeur qu'il devait aller auparavant dans son bureau et qu'il viendrait les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut assis sur le bureau, le tableau de Godric lui parla.

-Harry, je veux que tu saches que lorsque tu auras tout les pouvoirs qui te sont légué, tu pourras avoir une autre forme animagus, ce n'est pas un animagus normal, celui-ci ne seras pas lié avec tes qualité et tes défauts mais avec tes besoins, tes valeurs et tes forces, ce que tu peux faire c'est découvrir quelle est cette animal et commencé a essayer a te changer en lui, mais tu n'y arriveras que lorsque tu auras acquis tout tes pouvoirs.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

-Sur le bureau il y a une feuille avec la formule nécessaire pour découvrir quelle est ton animal, cette fois ci tu verras trois des animaux qui peuvent te faire, selon tes besoins tu prendras celui qui te conviens le plus. 

-Merci Godric, j'y vais maintenant je viendrai peut-être vous parler un peux plus tard, dit Harry et il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.  Professeur, il faudrait que vous lisiez cette formule pour moi, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

-D'accord, dit Dumbledore. Ecce pecus qui conduco is melius es tuusum usus ( Voici l'animal qui convient le mieux a tes besoins)*

Harry vit trois animaux défiler sans interruption dans sa tête un Griffon, une licorne ailé et une chimère, Harry pensa à toutes vitesse, le griffon pouvait voler, la vue de l'aigle et la force du lion, la licorne ailé avait des ailes, la pureté de la licorne ainsi que sa corne et la chimère, un avant de lion, des pattes postérieur de bouc et les ailes et la queue d'un dragon, Il devait choisir, il élimina d'abord le Griffon, ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aimais pas, tout au contraire, mais le problème était qu'il avait moins de qualité que les deux autres, il ne restait plus que la licorne ailé et la chimère. Il devait choisir, la licorne ou la chimère, son cerveau marchait comme une machine, il faisait la liste des pour et des contres de chacun, que choisir les deux était intéressent, la chimère ou la licorne… Et le déclic se fit dans sa tête, ou bien dans son cœur, il était un descendant de Merlin était l'amis des licorne ailé, il devait la choisir. Et il se réveilla, ses trois amis le regardèrent ainsi que Dumbledore. 

-Alors Harry, pourrais tu me dire qu'est-ce qu'est que ça ? demanda Dumbledore. Si mon latin est bon je dirais que tu as trouver une façons pour avoir deux animagis.

-C'est bien ça professeur, j'ai un deuxième animagis, dit Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent-ils tous ensemble.

-C'est une licorne ailé, répondit Harry.

-Waw, la pureté, s'exclama Hermione, elle l'embrassa et les autres le félicitèrent tour a tour.

*****

-Harry, tu vas apprendre ce sort, le « Jacio Aestus », tout animal de feu peut faire ce sort, ta baguette cracha du feu comme un dragon, mais il semble que le Léognis le peut aussi, enfin c'est ce qu'il dise dans certaine légende.

-Je le découvrirai Remus, mais je vais me pratiquer pour ce sort, dit Harry, il lut la théorie et après s'entraîna à lancer le sort, du feu sortait de sa baguettes et continua assez longtemps jusqu'au temps où il sentit un peu de fatigue, Remus lui dit que c'était bon pour le moment et alla aider Chloé qui avais réussis le Patronus le cour d'avant, finalement son Patronus prenait la forme d'un loup ou d'un chien-loup pensa Harry.

-Tu n'as qu'à pensé très fort à endormir une personne que tu n'aimes pas du tout, dit Harry, qui aidait Chloé avec une sort spécialisé pour plonger une personne dans le comas. Elle réussit parfaitement et Harry et elle allèrent aider Ron et Hermione avec leur Patronus qui avançais beaucoup puisqu'il ne manquait plus qu'une forme à prendre.

*****

En botanique, le cour se passa normalement, Neville fit gagner des points à Gryffondor, en répondant a toutes les questions avec une grande facilité et après le cour, ils allèrent dîner, après ça Harry retourna à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. 

Cette fois-ci, il prit un livre traitant sur la médecine, il lit la théorie extrêmement rapidement et après il se sentit capable d'exécuter touts les soins indiquer dans le livres, il trouvait ça génial, il sortit un autre livre, encore sur la médecine, mais là c'était des sort d'énergie, donc qui redonnait de l'énergie a une personne, transférer de l'énergie a une personne, etc. Il se dit que c'était assez pour ce midi là et avec Hermione partit au cours de Sirius.

En arrivent ils cognèrent à la porte et Sirius les fît entrer.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit Harry.

-Salut Harry, Salut Hermione, dit Sirius.

-Allos, dit Hermione.

-Sirius, est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dis? Demanda Harry.

-Dis Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Et bien mon cher parrain, je suis un double animagus, dit Harry.

-Un double quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, tout les livres traitant sur ce sujet disent que nous ne pouvons prendre qu'une seul forme animagus, dit Sirius.

-Et bien en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un animagus, mais une chose lui ressemblent, je vais être une Licorne ailé, confia Harry.

-Waw ! Dit Sirius et il étreignît son filleul.

-Et devine quoi, je peux maintenant parler Télépatiquement, je veux que vous appreniez ça aussi, dit Harry. Et j'ai aussi commencé à apprendre la médecine et plusieurs sort. Je peux même augmenter la vitesse de mon balaie, dit Harry. 

-Et bien Harry, tu est vraiment le digne fils de ta mère, dit Sirius. Elle aussi voulait toujours en connaître plus.

-Sirius, il ne faut pas que tu oublie que le pouvoir n'est pas une chose a recherché, c'est lui qui te trouve, il ma trouvé, il faut juste que j'apprenne beaucoup de chose avant de pouvoir vraiment l'explité au maximum. Quand un sorcier tourne mal, c'est qu'il recherche un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas, comme Voldemort, il aurait été un puissant sorcier, mais il en a recherché plus qu'il pouvait en avoir et voilà ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-De très sage parole Harry, dit Sirius. C'est vrai, souvent les plus puissant sorcier reçoivent les pouvoir de leurs ancêtre, c'est pour ça que certain sorcier disent que les enfants de moldus sont moins puissant, c'est faux, il peuvent naître avec de grand pouvoir, même de plus grand pouvoir que peuvent avoir des sang-purs. Bon le cour va commencer, aller a vos place et attendez. 

Sirius alla ouvrire la porte de la classe et les élèves entrèrent, ils s'assirent à leur place et attendirent les directives.

-Vous allez continué vos sorts élémentaires, vous pouvez vous regroupé en ami pour vous entraider. Harry chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Hermione et alla faire équipe avec Ron.

-Alors Ron, est-ce qu'elle a dit oui ? demanda harry.

-Qui et a quoi ? questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Chloé, sortit, Prés au Lard, week-end, dit Harry.

-Ah, oui, mais comment sais-tu que je lui ai demandé ? s'enquit Ron.

-Et bien ta conscience s'appelle Harry Potter, dit Harry moqueur.

-HARRY ! Cria Ron, en colère.

-Ron, tu n'aurais pas fais le premier pas avant des mois et elle non plus ! dit Harry calmement.

-D'accord, mais c'est vraiment parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et non un de mes frère que je ne te tus pas, dit Ron.

-Ron, tu ne m'as pas remercier, dit Harry.

-Merci gros lourdaud, répondit Ron.

-Gros lourdaud moi ? dit Harry. Je te défi en Duel amical, choisi ton partenaire.

-D'accord, Chloé, demanda Ron, elle acquiesça et vint le rejoindre. 

-Hermione, dit Harry, elle vint se placer a son coter. Bon se combat se déroulera dans les règle qui suive, aucune magie noire n'est autorisé, pour abandonner vous n'avez qua dire abandon ou encore emmètre des étincelle de couleur, pour gagner le duel, les opposant doivent être désarmer ou sortit du ring, aucun sortilège de lévitation n'est permis et autre accessoire magique que votre baguette. N'oublié pas que ce duel est un duel amicale et que même si c'est contraire au principe des duels normaux de prendre l'adversaire comme un ami au lieux d'un opposant, je vous dit que nous ne devons pas faire souffrir nos amis. Question ou opposition ?

-Non, répondirent les trois autres personnes.

-Qui est-ce qui commence ? demanda Harry.

-Chloé, Répondit Ron.

-Harry, répondit Hermione.

-Le juge sera Mr Sirius Black, qui j'espère sera d'une impartialité exemplaire à l'image de notre professeur de Potion, dit Harry, ce qui déclencha un fou rire dans la classe.

-Bon a trois, dit Sirius. 1 ! Ils se saluèrent. 2 ! Ils se mirent en position de combat. 3 !

-Hasta Hummus! Cria Chloé, une lance de terre sortit de sa baguette et fut projeter sur Harry, celui ci mit son bouclier de pierre en place en pensant que Hermione serrait touché si ça ne marchait pas, la lance arriva finalement sur son bouclier et fut réduit en poussière, Harry enleva son bouclier et cette fois ci attaqua.

-Ultimus Experliarmus, murmura Harry. Chloé ne put éviter le sort et fut projeter à l'autre bout de la salle, avec quelques os de brisé, nottament, le phalange, l'omoplate, une cote et la cheville. Il alla directement la voir et lança des sort de soins pour réparer des os et un sort d'énergie, elle était comme neuve.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle.

-Tu sembles oublié que sans moi tu n'aurais pas été dans cette état, dit Harry.

-Tu sembles ne pas t'apercevoir que sans tes connaissance j'aurais agoniser plus longtemps avent de me rendre à l'infirmerie, dit-elle.

-En tout cas, procédons à la suite, dit Harry. Allez Ronny, viens affronter ton meilleur ami !

-Tu vas pas en redemander Harry, ça tu peux le croire, dit Ron.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Harry, ils s'installèrent et Sirius donna le décompte, a trois le premier sort décolla.

-Stupéfix, cria Ron, Harry se laissa atteindre et fit mine de tomber alors que le sort ne lui avais rien fait du a un contre-sort du livre que lui avait légué Gryffondor. Ron s'approcha pour lui prendre sa baguette, mais lorsqu'il arriva pour lui la prendre Harry lui envoya un sort d'entrave ralentissant tous ses mouvements, alors il se leva et alla se poster en arrière de Ron, attendit que le sort s'arrête et quand ce fut fait, Ron le chercha partout et lorsqu'il se tourna Harry lui envoya un Stupéfix, Ron tomba sous l'effet du sort et Harry lui prit sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort. 

-Harry gagnant du deuxième duel, son équipe remporte, dit Sirius.

-Meilleur chance la prochaine fois Ron, dit Harry.

-Oui, dit Ron bon joueur.

-Ouais, répondit Chloé.

*****

Le cour de Duel venait de terminer, Harry avait encore remporté tout ses duels et eu les meilleurs performances dans l'apprentissages des sort de duel.

-Potter restez s'il vous plait, dit Arabella a la fin du cours.

-Oui Arabella, dit Harry.

-Harry, je voulais savoir si tu voulais être mon apprenti, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais dans l'art du duel de sort et après du duel à l'épée et si tu réussis bien, tu auras un certificat de duelliste et tu pourras aller dans les championnats et tout. Et il faut que tu saches que Voldemort aime beaucoup se battre en duel à l'épée ou de sort, bien sûr il use de magie noir mais…

-J'aimerais beaucoup ça Arabella, même que j'adorerais être duelliste, il faudrait voir pour un horaire, je suis très chargé ses temps-ci, il sortit un horaire de sa poche et l'examina. Là non il me faut un peux de temps avec Hermione, et aussi avec Ron et Chloé, là c'est une pratique de Quidditch, Ah… Combien de temps durerait les séance au rythme d'une par semaine, j'ai un trou de trois a quatre heure le dimanche, mais une fois par mois j'ai un match de Quidditch.

-Et bien nous pouvons faire des séance de quatre heure le dimanche, dit Arabella.

-Parfait, à la prochaine Arabella, dit Harry et partit.

*****

Harry alla dans le bureau de son ancêtre et le tableau lui parla, il lui confia que s'il voulait avoir toute sa puissance ils devraient lire tout les livres de la bibliothèques se situant en arrièrent de lui, Harry fût très satisfait de savoir ça et le remercia, il alla annoncer ça a ses amis et commença sa lecture.

***** 

Pendant la semaine suivante, Harry lisait le soir, allait a ses cours le jours et entraînait son équipe, il passait aussi du temps sur l'heure du midi avec Hermione et le matin avec ses deux autres amis. Sa lecture avançait et en plus d'être extrêmement intéressante, le rendait plus fort, plus préparer, plus confiant, plus puissant et aussi plus rapide.

Dans un des premier livres qu'il avait lut, Harry avait découvert un sort permettant de procurer un sommeil réparateur en étant actif comme le jour, alors il l'utilisait pour pouvoir lire la bibliothèque du bureau plus rapidement.

Malgré le sort de lecture rapide et de sommeil réparateur, la bibliothèque ne semblait pas diminuer. Mais Harry ne désespérait pas parce que c'était intéressant et il se sentait mieux préparer à affronter son pire ennemi Lord Voldemort.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'était très bien déroulé, Harry et Hermione en amoureux étaient et faire quelques course et Ron et Chloé de leur coté avait fait une marche en ami, ou en copain, mais d'après Harry et Hermione s'était du solide et c'était fait pour durer. Ron ne voulait rien raconter à Harry mais celui-ci suspectait que son meilleur ami est embrassé Chloé pendant la balade, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et n'essaya pas de lire dans les pensé de Ron.

Le cour de duel avait été extrêmement captivant pour Harry, il avait adoré ça, Arabella était vraiment une duelliste très doué, elle lui apprenait la technique alors que lui, connaissait déjà les sorts. Arabella elle aussi semblait bien aimé son apprentie duelliste, il apprenait vite, bien, était puissant, fort et rapide, toutes les qualité requise pour un duelliste. 

Dumbledore aussi appréciait son élèves, il devenait de plus en plus puissant, bientôt il allait devenir plus puissant que lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. En tout cas Harry démontrait beaucoup plus d'aptitude que lui en avait a cette ages et bien plus que T.E.J. à cette age, il pouvait bien être le descendant de Serpantar, de Gryffondor et de Merlin. Ce petit allait devenir un des plus puissant sorcier que le monde est vu, si ce n'est pas le plus puissant.

Godric, enfin le tableau de Godric, trouvait qu'il avançait exceptionnellement vite, même plus vite que lui l'avait été a cette age. Harry lui trouvait que les gens le mettait trop haut en estime et que c'était impossible qu'il apprenne plus vite que les plus puissant sorcier de l'histoire, mais enfin, au fond de lui il y croyait…

Plusieurs autres semaines se déroulèrent à l'image de la première, en fait un mois c'était dérouler avant qu'il ne finissent de lire la bibliothèque de Gryffondor, il ne restait donc qu'une semaine avant l'Halloween et le premier match de Quidditch où ils affronteraient les Poufsoufle. Le bal d'Halloween se déroulerait mardi le 31 octobre et ils n'auraient pas d'école dans l'après-midi et aussi le lendemain matin. Il y aurait aussi une visite à Prés-au-Lard le samedi.

Ron, Chloé et Hermione étaient arrivé au stade terminal, il ne leur manquerait plus qu'un sentiments très fort et dans un temps de guerre comme ces temps là, ça ne devrait plus être bien long.

Harry lui commençait à apprendre la magie sans baguette, il arrivait maintenant a contrôler sa colère et réussissait à faire plusieurs chose avec cette forme de magie. En autre les soins se faisait très facilement, peut-être même mieux que sans baguettes et la télépathie aussi, plusieurs autres chose que Harry avait apprit au fil des ans se faisait facilement sans baguette mais le plus facile était incontestablement les soins.

Maintenant le soir, Dumbledore lui faisait pratiquer l'invisibilité sans cape alors que les autres apprenaient plusieurs sort dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la tour. Harry trouvait le procédé très difficile, c'était un peu du genre devenir animagus sauf qu'il ne fallait pas focaliser ses pensés sur les même chose. Il fallait ici se concentrer sur ce que l'on a au fond de nous mêmes et ce qu'il y a dans notre environnement proche. 

Harry avait aussi reçu une lettre de son entraîneur l'informant que le prochain match se déroulerait en Angleterre et se jouerait le dimanche 37 octobre, donc il aurait a joué deux matchs a une semaine d'intervalle.

*****

* Excusé moi encore de mon latin, je traduis presque mots a mots avec un dictionnaire alors… 

*****Review Please*****


	10. Halloween ou HELLoween

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartiens à la fantastique JK Rowling. Plusieurs personnages m'appartiennes, mais je n'en tire aucun profit monétaire.

Spoilers : Les quatre premier tome de Harry Potter

Dédicace : Ce chapitre est dédié à mes lecteurs.

Un petit mots : Merci pour vos review, ça m'aide à continuer, parce que sans vous ça ferais longtemps que je n'écrirais plus. Et pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire mais qui ne laisse pas de review, s'il vous plait laissez en une petite pour me dire comment vous trouvez.

PS : Le 36 octobres…loll excusez moi je n'avais pas fait attention, en fait c'était le 5 novembre.

Chapitre 10 : Halloween ou HELLoween

La semaine les séparent de la sortie à Prés au lard se passa très vite, en soin aux créatures magique ils abordaient maintenant le sujet des serpents, à force de les entendre jacasser et se plaindre Harry en avait des maux de têtes. En métamorphose ils parlaient maintenant de métamorphose Humaine, c'était assez complexe mais Harry y  arriva tout de même au premier essaie.

En potion ils apprenaient maintenant le Polynectar, donc ils devraient passer près d'un mois sur le sujet. Par contre en enchantement, Harry apprenait plusieurs enchantement, enfin tous ceux qu'ils devraient apprendre cette année là et quand il eut finit avec ceux de la cinquième année il commença ceux de la sixième.

En défense contre les forces du mal, Remus apprenait toujours le Patronus à la majeur partie des élèves sauf au quatuor, Ron et Hermione avait finit par réussirent et leur Patronus prenait la forme d'un lion, enfin un Léognis pour Hermione.

En Botanique, chaque élève devait maintenant prendre une espèce de plante et en prendre soin jusqu'à la fin de l'année, la note devait dépendre de la santé de la plante et de ce qu'il avait fait ou appris avec elle.

En défense contre les forces du mal niveau supérieur, Sirius leur apprenait toujours déférents sortilèges élémentaires, Harry avait maintenant créé plus de deux sorts pour chaque éléments, souvent un de défense et un d'attaque.

En duel, Arabella leur faisait toujours faire des duels ensemble, tout en leur apprenant des sort utiles ou quelques petites techniques. Harry connaissait dorénavant toutes les techniques qu'elle leur apprenait mais pratiquait avec la classe tout de même.

*****

Ils étaient maintenant le samedi matin, dans quelques heures ils iraient à Prés au lard. Harry était encore un peu fatigué par l'entraînement qu'il avait eu le soir précédent, il avait fait un duel avec Dumbledore, pas un simple duel amicale, mais un vrai Duel réglementaire sans second.

*****Flash back*****

-Hasta Gelidus, cria Harry.

-Dimitto, dit Dumbledore.

-Jacio Aestus, murmura Harry, la lance de glace fondit et Harry renvoya un sort. Paritum Gladius. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor apparut alors dans les mains de Harry, Dumbledore fit la même chose et un sabre apparut, il était en acier et sa garde était plaqué d'argent.

Harry engagea le duel à l'épée en assénant Dumbledore d'un cou, celui-ci le para et asséna un cou vers le bras gauche de Harry. Celui ci le bloqua et mit en œuvre la première technique de combat utiliser dans le duel, il fit un roulade de coté, sauta dans les airs et mit toute la puissance de sa chute dans l'épée dirigée sur Dumbledore. Heureusement le vieil homme n'avait pas encore perdu ses réflexes et fit un salto arrière et donna un cou a Harry qui arriva sur son épaule gauche. Il pris sa main droite et la déposa sur son épaule et instantanément la blessure se cicatrisa et après un court instant fut encore mieux qu'avant.

Dumbledore croyant son geste qu'un réflexe de douleur, car il est normal de vouloir toucher une blessure, ne fit pas attention et attendit qu'Harry fasse quelque chose, mais il fut certainement pas préparer à l'offensive de Harry, celui-ci avait sauté sur ses jambes et asséné un cou d'épée a son grand-père le vieil homme du prendre toute sa force pour bloquer le cou et d'un geste de la main Harry envoya son grand-père au tapis et récupéré l'épée de celui-ci.

*****Fin du Flash Back*****

Maintenant lui et ses trois amis se dirigeaient vers Prés au lard, les couple, parce que Ron et Chloé en formaient maintenant un, se tenant main dans la main. Là bas, ils allèrent faire quelque petit achat pour le bal se déroulent quelques jours après et après allèrent boire une bonne bière au beurre. 

Ils allaient sortirent pour prendre une petite marche vers la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'ils attendirent plusieurs POP signent que plusieurs personnes avaient transplaner et ce en même temps. Harry sentit alors une incroyable douleur à sa cicatrice, plusieurs personnes criaient et s'enfuyaient et Harry comprit alors, les mangemorts attaquaient et Voldemort y était aussi.

Le mal finit par s'atténué et Harry sortit sa baguette mais il entendit soudain un rire froid, un rire sans chaleur, un rire démoniaque, le rire de celui qui l'avait fait si souvent souffrire, le rire de Lord Voldemort. 

-Te voilà Harry et tes amis sont venu eux aussi, mais c'est fantastique, on va pouvoir faire une fête, dit Voldemort ironiquement avec une demi-douzainee de mangemorts, qui se tenait avec lui..

-Une fête avec toi ? Dit Harry incrédule. Tu vas faire fuir touts les invités. Et si nous réglions ça juste entre nous deux Tom ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Tom, cria Voldemort. Attrapez-les ! Six mangemorts avancèrent et attrapèrent Ron, Chloé et Hermione.

-Laisse les Tom, il ne t'on jamais rien fait eux, moi si alors prend moi à la place, dit Harry.

-Harry, dit le seigneur des ténèbres. N'as-tu rien comprit ? Ne comprends-tu pas que si je les laisse s'en aller je ne pourrais pas te faire souffrir. Dusfi evedji. Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Harry, il ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Tom Jedusor, dit Harry. L'ordre n'arrivait toujours pas, Voldemort à du penser a touts pour aujourd'hui.

-Alors par qui vais-je commencer, ta petite ami la Sang de bourbe…Ton meilleur ami de la famille des amoureux de moldus…ou ta cousine…Je crois que je vais prendre le dernier choix, dit Voldemort. Il pointa sa baguette vers Chloé et dit Endoloris. 

Chloé tomba à terre, Harry pouvait voir toute la douleur qu'elle vivait, parce que lui aussi l'avait déjà sentit, mais elle ne criait pas, elle gardait tout ça en dedans d'elle, elle ne voulait pas satisfaire Voldemort en poussant des hurlements. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry le savait, ce n'est pas une chose à faire avec Lord Voldemort, il mit encore plus de puissance dans son sort, elle finit par hurler, c'était déchirant, Harry pouvait même sentir de la douleur en lui.

Ron ne se contrôlait plus, Harry savait qu'il allait se transformer, mais il ne fallait pas que Voldemort et ses serviteurs sachent pour les animagus. Alors Harry chercha dans sa mémoire un sort pouvant cacher Ron ou l'envoyer quelque part, il y avait bien un sort pouvant le faire transplaner, mais il ne marcha pas, sûrement que Voldemort avait mit une barrière anti-transplanage.

-Bon c'est suffisant, dit Tom, le sort s'arrêta et Chloé était par terre évanouie n'ayant plus de force, alors Harry fit un échange, il recueilli un peu de puissance dans les différentes chose près de lui et la donna à Chloé qui finit par se réveillé, Ron n'en pouvait plus, plusieurs bourrasque de vent passait par-là et Harry savait que ça avait un rapport avec Ron.

Mais comme il ne pouvait sauver personne sans lui-même combattre alors il se concentra sur ses liens, il fallait que ce soit brûler, sûrement que Ton croyait que c'était Albus le responsable du feu de l'autre fois et non pas Harry alors ce dernier se concentra très fort sur le feu et il se consuma, en fait il y avait du feu tout autour de lui, mais il ne le brûlait pas, il brûlait seulement ce qu'il voulait que ça brûle, la corde finit par n'être que poussière et il fit disparaître le feu, prit sa baguette et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

-Tom, tu le paieras celle là !  Longum Sommus Omnesium mangemorts. Tout les mangemorts s'effondrèrent alors dans un sommeille servant à les torturer, en leur remémorant les pires moments de leur vie, un peu comme les Détraqueurs.

-Potter! Cria Voldemort.

-Quoi Tom? Interrogea Harry. Aurais-tu un problème?

-Oui c'est toi Potter, dit Voldemort. Endoloris! Harry se prépara à l'éviter mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il était destiné mais à Hermione, alors il plongea tête première en avant du sort le prenant à la place de sa bien aimé. 

La douleur, la vraie douleur entra dans le corps de Harry, ce n'était pas comme la douleur d'une brûlure qui nous dits de faire attention ou celle de sa cicatrice qui le prévenait que quelque chose qui allait se passer ou bien que Lord Voldemort était dans les parages, mais de la douleur à l'état pur. Harry s'efforça de ne pas crier et de ne pas se convulser, il gardait les yeux ouverts pour voir ce qui se passait, il sentait la douleur, il essayait de la combattre, mais sans le pouvoir vraiment. 

Soudain il vit une deuxième éclaire sortir de la baguette de Tom Jedusor elle était destinée à Hermione et il ne pouvait rien faire, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, malgré la douleur, dans un effort surhumain il sauta sur ses pieds et tassa Hermione, ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol et c'est un mangemorts qui prit le sort, mais le problème est qu'aucune personne ne pourrait endurer ses deux sort en même temps et le mangemorts finit par mourir après quelques courte secondes. 

Lorsque la douleur de l'Endoloris de Voldemort fût partit, Harry tout courbaturé et endolorie regarda sa bien aimé, elle était en colère, une colère glacé, silencieuse et calme, enfin d'apparence calme car un vrai ouragan faisait rage en Hermione, Harry était sûr qu'elle pourrait se transformé.

-Allons Tom, arrête-nous ça tout de suite, dit Harry.

-Non Potter, et au fait Mrs Wight, t'es parents ces autres amoureux de moldus n'ont presque pas souffert, enfin pas trop ou bien d'accord, ils sont devenus fous avant que je ne les achève, c'est fous ce que le Doloris peut faire chez les gens, au début il voulait que je les achève et après ils ont même juré qu'il se mettrait de mon coté, mais je savais que ce n'était que traîtrise alors j'ai continué jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus connaissance du monde réel et après je leur ai lancé le sortilège de la mort. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé, enfin presque, parce qu'avec vos grands-parents c'était encore mieux…

-Ferme là Tom, cette fois ci tu dépasses les bornes, je ne peux pas de tuer mais je peux toujours t'empêcher de me tuer moi et mes amis, dit Harry calmement, mais d'un calme qui précède souvent les pires tempêtes. Cello Ablumen! Mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

-Alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas capable de lancer de sort ? Se moqua Voldemort.

-Tom regarde le ciel, commanda Harry, celui-ci l'écouta et regarda vers le ciel et fût frapper par une lumière venant de là. Lorsque cette lumière éblouissante fut partit, Tom n'était plus là et les trois amis se demandaient où il était passé.

-Où est-il ? Questionna Chloé.

-Je l'ai fait disparaître, en ce moment il est à l'endroit qu'il voudrait le moins être, répondit Harry.

-Et c'est où ? Demanda Ron.

-Pauvre nigaud comme si je le savais…dit Harry. Je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort.

Puisque Voldemort n'était plus là, le bouclier ne pouvait plus se trouver de l'énergie, alors il finit par s'éteindre. Alors Harry les fît transplaner chez lui pour qu'il se métamorphose, lui ne pouvait pas être là puisqu'il restait toujours les mangemorts, mais finalement Dumbledore arriva avec tous les membres de l'ordre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna le vieil homme.

-Voldemort et plusieurs Mangemorts, répondit Harry et il fit le récit bref mais détaillé de ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Alors ils sont en train de…Questionna Dumbledore.

-Oui et si tu me le permets Albus je voudrais aller les voir, dit Harry.

-Alors je t'y accompagne, dit Dumbledore. Alastor, Mondingus, Arabella je compte sur vous pour amenez ces personnes au ministère. Je vous y rejoindrai dans près de vingt minutes avec Harry.

-D'accord Albus, dit Arabella. Harry et Dumbledore transplanèrent donc chez Sirius et allèrent voir leur métamorphose, un merveilleux cheval était là, accompagnez d'une superbe lionne et d'un magnifique aigle.

-Bravo, vous trois, dit Harry, il alla flatter la crinière de la jument, sa Robe était d'un blanc immaculé à l'exception de la tache noir au front et au museau (C'est un museau aussi pour un cheval ? Enfin excusé moi si ce n'est pas ça…) Finalement ils retrouvèrent leur forme humaine et Dumbledore enchaîna.

-Excellant, c'est un temps record. Mais malheureusement nous devons tous allez au ministère. Ils transplanèrent donc là bas et entrèrent dans la batiste, après une longue marche dans les couloirs ils finirent par arriver au département des enquêtes concernant les attentats étend relié à Voldemort, ce bureau était voisin avec celui de Mr. Weasley qui les salua de sa fenêtre. Ils entrèrent après avoir eux aussi dit salut a Mr. Weasley et furent accueilli par Fudge, un autre homme et les trois anciens, ils entrèrent après dans une salle beaucoup plus grande et toute blanche avec plusieurs chaise dont la plupart était des chaises comme celle du tribunal où les mangemorts était assis.

-Bon assoyiez-vous s'il vous plait, je me présente Andrews Morgan chef de ce département et voici votre ministre, commença le dénommé Andrews. Alors, si vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui aux alentour de…  Le quatuor répondirent au question que Mr Morgan un homme âgé dans le début de la quarantaine avec des cheveux commencent à blanchir mais conservant quand même un air jeune tout en restant sérieux. Ils lui racontèrent aussi en détaille ce qu'il s'était passé et après, ils enlevèrent les cagoules des Mangemorts une par une.

-Thomas Avery, dit Maugrey au premier à qui ils enlevèrent la cagoule.

-Vincent Crab senior, dit en Maugrey au deuxième. Wolfgang Macnaire, Dérick Goyle, Benjamin Nott et celui qui est mort est Hector Malefoy.

-Bon alors vous n'aurez pas à venir au procès et s'il y a des doutes et bien on utilise le Véritasérum, on vous avertira pour la sentence, dit Cornelius Fudge et ils partirent tous pour Poudlard.

*****

-Bravo Harry, dit Albus dans le hall vide à cette heure. Tu as sauvé plusieurs vie aujourd'hui, tu as fait tes preuves pour l'ordre du Phœnix, tu es maintenant un membre actif. Maintenant va, tu as un match de Quidditch demain.

*****

-Harry !

-Hermione !

-Ron !

-Chloé ! Crièrent les Gryffondor quand ils entrèrent, ils avaient du s'inquiété qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose pendant l'attaque.

-Nous sommes en parfaite santé, dit Harry. Ils allèrent s'assoirent dans un coin de la salle et Hermione l'enlaça et lui chuchota tout bas à l'oreille.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure mon amour, tu as prit un doloris a ma place et tu m'as aussi sauvé d'un Avada…

-Chut Hermione, ce n'est rien, je t'aime et mon amour pour toi vaut plus que ma vie a mes yeux alors je peux bien t'éviter un Doloris et te sauver d'un Avada Kedavra.

*****

-Ron arrête de t'inquiété, ce n'est qu'un premier match, dit Harry. Prend exemple sur moi, est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème à mon premier match ? 

-Si tu essayais de me rassuré avec le balai enchanter et un attrapage du vif par la bouche et bien tu as tout raté mon vieux, dit Ron pendant que le reste de l'équipe riait.

-Au fait Harry il paraît qu'il est maintenant dans le livre des techniques des attrapeur, c'est la technique Potterienne, se moqua Fred.

-Non c'est l'avalage à la Potter, renchérit George.

-Hahaha ! Très drôle, dit Harry. Bon maintenant allons-y.

*****

-Vous voici ici réuni sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard pour le match d'ouverture de la saison, les fabuleux Gryffondor affrontant les Poufsoufle, annonça Lee Jordan le présentateur. Je me présente donc pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Lee Jordan le présentateur. Donc voici les GRYFFONDOR !!! L'équipe est composé de Alicia Spinnet, Katy Bell et Angélina Johnson leur trois superbe poursuiveuses, de Fred et George Weasley au poste de batteurs, de Ron Weasley le nouveaux gardiens qui nous l'espérons tous sera à la hauteur de Olivier qui est maintenant gardiens du Club de Flaquemare et le poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine est comblé par Harry Potter !

Harry entendit son nom continuer en échos longtemps après que Lee l'est annoncé, maintenant qu'il était sur le terrain il voyait une immense affiche avec les armoiries de Gryffondor m'est à la place de l'habituel Gryffondor, il y était inscris La coupe au Gryffondor.

-Et maintenant voici l'équipe de Poufsoufle qui est constitué de Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Hanna Abbot  et Mike MacDonald au poste de poursuiveurs, de Max Carter et son demi-frère Ken au poste de batteur. De Jimmy O'Bryan au poste de gardiens et de Phil Shake au poste d'attrapeur. 

-Je voudrais juste préciser que le balai que Potter monte est bien un Nimbus Potter et en plus de cela il a été modifié afin qu'il puisse augmenter sa vitesse de vingt km/h et que son ancien éclaire de feu est dans les main du nouveau gardiens Ron Weasley, dit Lee.

Et le match commença, les poursuiveuses des Gryffondor avec leur nouvelle technique combiné aux trucs de l'équipe national était imbattable, a chaque fois qu'il lançait le souafle passait dans un des cercles doré et le reprenait presque aussitôt après, pendant tout le match, le souafle n'atteint qu'une seul fois les buts de Gryffondor et Ron l'arrêta aisément le renvoyant à une poursuiveuse. 

Un peux plus haut sur le terrain, Harry cherchait le vif d'or suivit de près par Phil, celui-ci calquant ses moindres gestes sachant qu'il était presque impossible de rivaliser avec Harry pour ce qui est de trouver le vif d'or, alors sa seule chance résidait en ce que les batteurs déstabilisent Harry pour qu'il n'attrape pas le vif avant lui.

Harry énervé par son opposant le suivant de trop près à son goût tenta le cou et fît mine d'avoir découvert le vif et descendit en piqué vers le sol, pas trop vite pour que l'autre attrapeur puisse le rattraper. La ruse marcha et à près de dix centimètres du sol, il remonta en chandelle laissant son adversaire s'écraser sur le sol. Pomfresh soigna le blessé mais pas assez rapidement parce que dès qu'il remonta sur son balai, Harry amorçait une descente vers les buts adverse ou volait à quelques mètres du sol le vif d'or.

-Hourra ! Cria Lee Jordan. Gryffondor gagne son premier match 250 à 0.

*****

Les cours du lundi se passèrent calmement sauf en potion ou les choses étaient toujours aussi froides que d'habitude…Le mardi matin de passa bien lui aussi et le mardi après midi arriva enfin, Harry s'était enfermé dans la salle de son ancêtre souhaitant mettre une de ses robes pour le bal, elles étaient vraiment belles ou plutôt magnifique.

Harry alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain, il repensa au dimanche soir :

***Flash-Back***

Un groupe insolite d'animaux était dans le parc. Pourquoi insolite ? Et bien parce qu'il est rare que l'on voie une jument blanche, un aigle royal, une lionne et un Léognis ensemble surtout en parfaite amitié, mais ce n'était pas des animaux normaux en fait c'était des animagis. Après avoir fait le tour du parc, ils longèrent le lac pour aller droit vers la forêt interdite. Leur excursion dura très longtemps et lorsqu'il furent de retour au château, ils avaient oublié tous leurs soucis.

***Fin du Flash-Back***

Après sa douche, il enfila une robe de lin blanche avec les contours brodés de fil rouge et or entrelacé, qui moulait le corps laissant apparaître ses muscles développés par le sport et l'entraînement dans la salle du Haut château et dans la salle de Gryffondor. Il enfila une cape rouge avec des motifs imitant des entrelacements de fil doré sur tout le contour. Il mit aussi sa baguette dans une poche, se parfuma et partit attendre Hermione à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Là-bas lui et Ron ne parlèrent pas, enfin Harry essaya de débuter une conversation mais Ron ne pouvait pas parler tellement sa gorge était serré par l'angoisse. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait à un bal avec Chloé mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait avec elle en tant que couple. Ron avait la même robe qu'il avait au bal de la résistance, soit la robe que les jumeaux lui avait donné, une robe simple mais élégante de couleur bleu et blanche.

Finalement les filles descendirent, premièrement Chloé qui était splendide dans sa robe lilas avec un joli décolleté montrant un peu de sa belle poitrine et serrant un peu le corps dévoilant de belle forme ronde. Elle avait opté pour peut de maquillage et avait laissé ses cheveux droit tombant sur ses épaules. 

Hermione qui arriva juste après était encore plus ravissante, sa robe noire cousu avec du fil d'or et avec un très beau décolleté montrant le haut de ses seins lui allait à merveille, la robe était moulante exhibant les courbes avantageuse que possédait Hermione.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, puis-je vous offrir mon bras, dit Harry théâtralement en lui proposant son bras.

-Bonjour Sir Potter et j'accepte votre bras avec joie, dit Hermione en lui donnant son bras.

-Alors on y va ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, dirent les trois autres.

Ils descendirent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la grande salle, ils entrèrent et furent stupéfiés sur place, cette année tout était totalement différent. Il n'y avait plus de table mais de petite table pour quatre qui étaient dans les citrouilles de Hagrid. La bouche béante laissait entrer les personnes à l'intérieur en se penchant un petit peu et les yeux et le nez servait de fenêtre mais ce n'était pas tout, les chauves souris volaient partout dans la grande salle  et les grandes citrouilles se déplaçaient d'elle-même allant d'un bous à l'autre de la salle assez tranquillement.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Effectivement, approuva Harry. Ils allèrent tous les quatre dans une des citrouilles et attendirent que Dumbledore arrive. Ce dernier arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. 

-Chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous voir tous réunis ici, je sais que les premières années ainsi que les deuxièmes et les troisièmes ne resteront pas pour le bal mais j'espère qu'ils profiteront eux aussi du banquet. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, bon appétit.

Harry et ses amis virent apparaître devant eux une carte comme au bal de Noël, à l'exception des plats qui avait été modifié, ils avaient tous des noms bizarres comme cervelle de chauve souris ou langue de vampire, mais bien sûr ce n'était que pour rire. Harry commanda finalement des oreilles de mort vivant et fût content de voir apparaître devant lui des brochettes de bœufs servis avec du riz. Ron quant à  lui qui avait décidé de prendre le plat avec le nom le moins dégoûtant reçu des langues de porc, mais Harry avec son grand cœur lui fit apparaître deux brochettes avec un sort de dédoublement. Finalement le souper se termina sur une discussion sur le prochain match de Quidditch de l'Angleterre.

-La France n'est pas très bon Harry, ça fait plus de deux cents ans qu'ils n'ont pas remporté la coupe et à peu près quarante ans qu'ils n'ont pas été en final et leur équipe est la même que l'année dernière. 

-Oui je sais ça Ron, merci, mais je suis sûr d'attraper le vif, je me suis tellement entraîner…Mais il fut coupé par le tintement de la coupe du professeur McGonagall pour captiver l'attention des élèves pour le directeur.

-Maintenant, mes chers élèves de première à la troisième année à moins que vous ayez été invité par les plus vieux, je vous demanderais d'aller vaguer à vos affaires. Quand le dernier des élèves fut partit, il poursuivit. Pour commencer je vous présenterai notre groupe invité, The Vampire Band ! Tout le monde applaudit et Harry souris, c'était grâce à lui que le groupe préféré des jeunes sorciers venait chanter ce soir là, c'était un des privilèges d'être dans l'équipe nationale.

-Maintenant pour ouvrir le bal je demanderai aux préfets et aux surveillants de se trouvai une partenaire, poursuivit-il. Le quatuor alla sur la piste et le groupe monta sur scène, ils commencèrent à chanter « La vie d'un fils de moldus » une chanson bien connue de tous sorcier ayant accès à la radio sorcière.

« J'ai découvert mon univers

J'ai découvert ma vie entière

Que lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre

Et non pas dans la boite aux lettres

C'est un hibou qui me l'a apporté

J'y ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. »

-Ça ne te fait pas penser à nous ? Demanda Hermione.

« Et ce n'est que plus d'un mois plus tard

Que je partais pour ce merveilleux Poudlard

C'est le Poudlard expresse qui m'y transporta

C'est à Gryffondor que le Choixpeau m'envoya

Je ne croyais pas que j'étais un des plus vaillant

Ni un des plus fort, mais à présent je suis puissant. »

-Si maintenant que tu le dis je trouve que ça nous ressemble enfin ça me ressemble à moi en tout cas, répondit Harry.

« Durant sept années où se mêlent péril et plaisir

J'appris, je pratiquai et m'instruis pour l'avenir

Un très puissant seigneur noir tapis dans l'ombre 

Que faire? Joindre ou combattre ce seigneur sombre

J'optai pour le second choix, j'étais un Gryffondor

Un hardis, un vaillant, un brave, ayant un cœur d'or. »

-C'est ce que je vais faire, poursuivi Harry.

« Finalement je mourus luttant contre un seigneur noir

Frappé d'un éclair vert, venant ensuite le grand noir 

Au crépuscule de ma vie je ne vu que mon agresseur

Un homme aux yeux rouges, me saturant de la vraie peur

Pourquoi m'a-t-il tué ? Je suis fils d'amoureux de moldus

Et que j'ai voulu me venger du meurtre de mes parents. »

-Tant que tu ne meures pas Harry, je te suivrai, dit Hermione.

-Merci Mignonne, Je t'aime, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi…Je t'aime, dit Hermione a son tour.

Nos couples continuèrent leur soirée à danser et à parler, rien ne vint briser l'atmosphère de toute la soirée. Le groupe était excellant et offrait une belle performance sur scènes. Harry offrit même à Arabella de danser comme elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer et Hermione offrent à Remus de danser avec elle, Chloé, elle, prit Dumbledore et Ron McGonagall et Sirius avait invité Mégane.

Et finalement la soirée se termina sur un dernier slow, nos couples allèrent danser sur « Les ailes de l'espoir »  

Je me suis envolé sur les ailes de l'espoir

Pour trouver l'espoir et je l'ai finalement repéré

C'était l'amour, elle était au font d'une forêt noire

Au petit matin je l'ai trouvé sous un arbre couché.

Elle était adorable avec ses yeux d'un vert éclatant

Son petit nez pointu et ses cheveux broussailleux

Ce fut le coup de foudre, n'est-ce pas épatant ?

Et nous répartîmes sur les ailes de l'espoir joyeux. 

Avec elle le désespoir ne m'atteint plus jamais

Elle était forte et courageuse mais le plus admirable

Et le meilleur était sans doutes qu'elle le partageait

Elle ne m'abandonna jamais, n'est-ce pas remarquable ?

-C'est fini, dit Harry.

-Malheureusement, dit Hermione, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et furent coupé par Dumbledore.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une merveilleuse soirée, enfin moi j'en ai passé une extraordinaire, nous avons des élèves qui dansent très bien, ajouta-il à l'intention de Chloé. Mais malheureusement la soirée doit avoir une fin et je vous demanderai d'aller dormir. Je vous accorde congé demain matin.

Tous les élèves allèrent finalement se coucher et non pas sans un baiser de ceux et celle qui avait un petit ami ou une petite amie.

*****

Bien que l'éveille fut assez dure, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chloé étaient près pour leur cour de métamorphose. Le professeur avait dit qu'ils allaient apprendre à métamorphoser une personne en un animal, c'était une des formes de métamorphose les plus difficiles à accomplir, mais bien sûr ce l'était moins que devenir animagus ou de métamorphoser une personne en une autre.

Même Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté as faire une métamorphose parfaites, il du se concentré près de la moitié du cour avant de lancer le sort au lieu de faire plusieurs essaie comme tous les autres, métamorphosa Hermione en chat. Hermione ne réussit pas, puisque le chien portait une robe de sorcier. Ron aussi échoua, Chloé avait conservé ses oreilles humaines dans un corps d'aigle. Et Chloé eut la meilleure métamorphose après Harry, elle avait transformé Ron en belette, qui au lieu de son pelage fauve avait un pelage vraiment roux. 

La défense contre les forces du mal se passa très bien Harry apprit divers sort de sa bibliothèque. Les autres eux étaient en train d'apprendre le Custos Animus alors que le reste de la classe apprenait

Encore le Patronus.

Et la journée se termina, le reste de la semaine se passa au même rythme et samedi le 36 octobre(non c'est une blague, c'est le cinq novembre)  arriva, le premier match de Harry à domicile, il était prêt mais tout de même anxieux, toute l'Angleterre le connaissait et le stade serait sûrement empli de monde et le match se déroulerait au stade où c'était déroulé la coupe du monde de 1994. Harry avait invité tous les Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, les cinquième années de Gryffondor et Mélissa(la petite amie de Sirius et la marraine de Harry pour ceux qui ne s'en souvenait plus…). 

L'équipe devait être présente une heure à l'avance pour le plan de match final et pour se préparer.

-Mes chers coéquipiers, aujourd'hui nous affrontons la France, les Français ne sont pas réputés pour leur équipe de Quidditch, eux c'est le duel, mais revenons en au Quidditch, la France n'a pas un très bon gardien, Du Vernier n'a jamais été très prévoyant. Leurs poursuiveurs sont moyens, il manque juste un peux de confiance, leur batteur est leur atout ils sont très précis et essaieront de combler les lacunes des autres joueurs. Le problème est leur attrapeur, ils ont mis leur suppléent parce que De Larochelière est malade c'est Delacour qui sera là…Dit Robby mais il fut coupé par Harry.

-Delacour ?!? s'étrengla Harry.

-Oui Maximilien Delacour, dit Robby.

-Euh…D'accord, dit Harry.

-Alors Zack, Franck et Ji vous vous tenez au plans et toi Jo tu couvres Harry, dit Robby.

-Non, j'éviterai les cognard seul, n'oubliez pas que vous parlez de Harry Potter celui qui as eu un cognard à ses trousses pendant un match complet et qui s'en est tiré avec seulement un bras de cassé, dit Harry.

-Me semblait que Ron avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'os, dit Carl.

-Il n'y avait plus d'os parce que Lockhart a essayé de me le réparer, dit Harry.

-Alors Jo tu t'en tiens au plan sauf lorsque Harry amorcera sa descente, dit Robby. Toi Carl tu fais la même chose que les autres. Toi Harry, nous sommes chanceux que tu ne sois pas une fille parce que Carl a du sang de vélane, tu ne te distrais pas, il ne te suivra pas parce qu'il sait que tu aurais tôt fait de t'en débarrassé.

-D'accord, dit Harry. Qui sont les plus forts?

-Les lions !

-Qui sont les plus rapides ?

-Les lions !

-Qui sont les meilleur ?

-Les lions !

-Qui vont gagner ?

-Les lions !

-Il nous annonce, dit Robby.

-Bienvenue en Angleterre pour le match confrontent les Terrible Lions d'Angleterre, équipe composé de Flammes et de Fox comme batteur et le dernier étant également capitaine, de Fathers, Gother et Macdonald comme poursuiveur, de Nexer comme gardiens et le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe qui est aussi considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur du monde puisqu'il a cette été défait au stade de Pré au Lard l'ancien postulent Victor Krum, voici « The boy who lived » ( le garçon qui a survécu)  Harry Potter !!!

Un terrible salve d'applaudissement et de cri d'encouragement monta dans le stade, la bannière de ses amis( un lion s'appuyant sur une éclaire encadrée par les initiales H.P. une rouge et une or et sur le bas de la bannière était écris « Les lions les plus forts ! Les lions les plus courageux ! Les lions vont l'emporter ! »

Le présentateur continua sa présentation de l'équipe de la France et finalement Robby alla serrer la main au capitaine adverse. L'arbitre donna le cou d'envoie et l'Angleterre prit possession du souafle et s'en alla vers les buts français, mais Harry ne vit pas s'il contèrent puisqu'il avait déjà mis sa concentration sur le vif d'or. 

-Ma sœur parle de toi souvent, dit la voix de Delacour.

-Oui t'as sœur est très gentille, dit Harry en souriant. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Elle est ici, dit-il.

-Je lui dirai plus tard, dit Harry. Il commença à chercher sérieusement le vif d'or et les lions avait déjà une belle longueur d'avance, 70-10. Comme l'avait prédit Robby, Delacour ne suivait pas Harry et il en était bien content. Le vif d'or ne se montrait pas enfin c'est ce que Harry pensait avant qu'il ne remarque des ailes argent volant sur le P. en or de la banderole, il fonça évita deux cognard et attrapa le vif sans plus de difficulté. 

-Les lions gagnent 250 à 30 ! Cria le commentateur. Harry alla embrasser Hermione et se fit féliciter par tout le monde et il fut assez surpris par la dernière personne, c'était Fleur.

-Allos Arry, dit Fleur.

-Salut Fleur, ça va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui très bien, dit-elle.

-Tu te souviens de Hermione et Ron ? Demanda Harry en montrent ses deux amis.

-Oui je m'en souviens très bien, dit-elle. Bonjour Ron bonjour Hermione.

-Salut Fleur, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Harry je voulais te dire que j'ai été engagé au Chemin de Traverse, dit la demi vélane.

-Ah! Oui et à quelle boutique ? Interrogea Harry.

-Chez madame Guipure, répondit Mélissa à sa place.

-Oh ! Bonjour madame, dit Fleur en voyant sa patronne. En effet je travail chez madame Guipure et je suis plus spécifiquement dans le rayon enfant.

-Alors au revoir Fleur je dois aller à Poudlard mais comme tu travail à la boutique de Mélissa on se reverra sûrement, dit Harry. Ils se firent la bise et s'en allèrent à Poudlard disant au revoir au quelques Weasley n'y allant plus et à Mélissa.

*****

Réponses au Review :

Weirdoman : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir lorsque l'écrivain d'une de tes fic préféré te laisse une review pour dire qu'il aime !!! Et j'attend la suite de ta fic !!!

Xender : Merci, j'espère que tu aimes la bataille !

L'unconnu du site : Merci beaucoup

Potter68 : Je la continue t'en fait pas ! Et merci

Axos 007 : Oui je sais ou est le BSL ! Je te pardonne t'en fait pas ! Et merci moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ton histoire et sache que j'attend impatiemment la suite !!! 

Spike : T'en fait pas je prend tes conseille en bonne note, mais sache que Harry même avec toute cette connaissance n'a pas encore l'expérience de Dumbledore ou l'endurance du Lord of Darknesse.

Gaia : Merci beaucoup, la voilà la suite !!!

Émillia Potter : Le 37 octobre c'est habituellement le 6 novembre :p…Merci pour la review

Lunicorne : Le 37 octobre c'est le 6 novembre et c'est un lundi ! oups j'avais même fait un erreur dans mon erreur, j'aurais du dire le 36 octobre à la place…Alors c'est le 5 novembre

Merci à tout les reviewer !!!  ET J'AI UN MESSAGE AU LECTEUR DE FF.NET !!! je ne suis pas fier de vous, seulement deux review… Je m'attendais à mieux que ça, TWWO qui à beaucoup moins de personnes qui y vont ma laissé plus de review… Enfin merci au deux seul personne qui m'en n'ont laissé une !

Le 3décembre approche et je n'ai toujours pas avancer dans mon histoire…mais je vais m'arranger, je veux vraiment la terminer et pas seulement pour vous mais pour moi aussi !!!


	11. Rogue perd la carte

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartiens à JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant ou en publiant cette histoire.

Spoilers : AUCUN spoilers du tome 5 et s'il en avait ce serait par pur hasard car je n'ai pas lu le tome 5.

Dédicace : Je dédis ce chapitre à Aiko Potter et au plaisir que ma fiction soit aussi aimé.

Mot de l'auteur : En l'espérance que vous aimiez ce chapitre autant que les autres !!!

Chapitre 11 : Rogue perd la carte

Tout le monde à Poudlard était en train de souper, c'était un souper normal mais Dumbledore avait une petite annonce à faire. Il réclama le silence, se leva et entama son annonce.

-Cher élèves, aujourd'hui l'Angleterre à vaincu la France au Quidditch et c'est Harry Potter qui a attrapé le vif d'or, alors félicitation monsieur Potter, c'est votre deuxième victoire en une semaine ou devrais-je plutôt dire votre troisième ?

-C'est comme vous le voulez monsieur, répondit Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arrivé.

-Et bien sachez chers élèves que votre compagnons à sauver la vie de trois de ses compagnons samedi dernier, à Pré au Lard en se battant contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et j'ai reçu juste avant le souper une lettre recommander du ministère de la magie disant je cite : 

Mais Harry savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire parce que quelques minutes avant le repas Dumbledore l'avait demandé à son bureau et lui avait fait lire la lettre qui disait comme suit :

« Cher Albus,

       Dans la présentes nous vous informons que le verdict du jugements des cinq mangemorts capturé par monsieur Harry Potter a été rendu, monsieur Crabb et monsieur Goyle ont été accusé de parjure à leur dernier procès, d'être fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres, d'usage des sortilèges impardonnable, accusé de meurtre à l'endroit de monsieur et madame St-Flaire et de tentative de meurtre de monsieur Harry Potter, le verdict les condamne à la prison à vie au centre de détention à haute sécurité d'Azkaban monsieur Macnaire lui a été accusé de tentative d'espionna du ministère au profit du seigneur des ténèbres, d'être partisan du seigneur des ténèbres, du meurtre et mutilation de monsieur Donald Mc Nash et d'usage intensif des sortilèges impardonnables, le verdict le condamne à la prison à vie au centre de détention de Salem puisqu'il réclame la prison dans son pays d'origines finalement monsieur Nott et Avery sont accusé d'être partisan du seigneur des ténèbres, du meurtre de Mr Bones et de la mutilation, du viole et du meurtre de Mrs Bones, le verdict est la prison à vie au centre de détention d'Azkaban.

Nous remercions également Mr Potter pour ces arrestation et pour témoignez de sa bravoure pour avoir lutter contre le seigneur des ténèbres à de nombreuse reprise, nous lui donnons l'ordre de Merlin troisièmes classe.

                                                Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie »

Et Dumbledore avait ajouté que maintenant il était membre actif de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Alors je lève mon verre à monsieur Potter et en l'espérance que d'autre étudient de Poudlard est eux aussi un jour l'honneur de faire partit de l'ordre de Merlin dont je suis le commandeur, fini Dumbledore. 

Harry croyait rêver, jamais il n'avait eu autant de bravo à lui seul, la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait autant féliciter c'était en gagnant la coupe de Quidditch. Il les remercia tous et se dépêcha lui et ses amis de monter dans la salle de Gryffondor.

TocTocToc.

-Qui est là ? Questionna Harry.

-Sirius ! Répondit effectivement Sirius.

-Sirius qui ? demanda Harry.

-Sirius ton parrain préféré, répondit celui qui venait de se présenté.

-Entre, répondit Harry. Sirius entra et s'assis avec les jeunes et Remus était avec lui.

-Salut mon VIEUX parrain préféré salut Remus, dit Harry.

-Hey toi petit garnement, répondit Sirius. Tout le monde se salua en riant de ses deux fous.

-Que veniez vous faire ? demanda Harry.

-Te félicitez, répondit Remus. Félicitation.

-Bravo Harry, Remus et moi ne sommes même pas dans l'ordre de Merlin, pleurnicha Sirius. Mais nous voulions aussi faire un marché avec vous, comme vous avez quelques chose en votre possessions que nous aimerions avoir et que nous pouvons vous offrir une chose contre.

-Procédez à la demande, dit Harry.

-L'œuvre des Maraudeurs n'est pas achevé, la carte est incomplète, notre bût était de découvrir le plus de pièces du château pour monter une carte qui faciliterais au jeunes sorciers de jouer des mauvais tour…dit Sirius.

-Donc vous voulez la carte de Godric pour la compléter, mais que nous offrez vous en échange ? demanda Harry.

-Pour toi Harry nous n'attendons rien de moins qu'un oui, c'est une part de ton héritage qu'on doit te léguer, mais nous offrons aussi…Dit Sirius avant d'être coupé.

-À mes amis d'être des maraudeurs, dit Harry.

-Exactement, dit Remus.

-Formidable, dit Harry avant de sauter dans les bras de son parrain et quelques secondes après dans ceux de Remus.

-Incroyable, dit Ron.

-Les Maraudeurs !!! dit Chloé. Vous m'offrez d'être une membres des maraudeurs, les spectaculaires maraudeurs ? Les Cornedru, Patmol et Lunard ?

-Oui Chloé, dit Remus.

-Formidable, dit elle.

-C'est fabuleux, dit Hermione.

-C'est accepté et si nous en avons le temps nous nous lancerons dans les farces nous aussi, dit Harry.

-Donc nous pouvons prendre ça pour un oui ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui ! dirent-ils ensemble.

-Alors procédons, dit Remus. Harry alla chercher les deux cartes et revint presque aussitôt.

-J'ouvres la réunion en annonçant la venu de nouveaux, dit Sirius. Qui vote pour exclure le traître.

-Moi, dit Remus.

-Je seconde, dit Harry.

-Le traître est maintenant exclus de la bande, annonça Sirius.

-Maintenant je demanderais à Harry de bien me prêter les cartes, dit Sirius. Harry les lui donna et Sirius poursuivit. Bon, nous allons commencé par vous dire qu'est-ce qu'est vraiment la carte des maraudeurs. Remus…

-Eh bien, la carte des maraudeurs est en fait trois choses, bien sûr elle est une carte, la carte des maraudeurs, mais elle est aussi notre biographie, tout nos farces sont écrites là dedans, c'est la biographie des maraudeurs, dit Remus. Et il y a aussi l'assistance technique des maraudeurs, aussi appelé l'AFM, l'aide au futur maraudeurs. L'AFM contient toutes les recettes de potion, les sort et les enchantements que nous connaissions à l'époque pour faire des tours.

-Très bien Remus, mais maintenant nous allons la compléter, nous allons avoir tous les recoins de ce cher Poudlard, dit Sirius.

-Non Sirius, les chambres des secrets n'y seront pas, juste l'apparition de nom y sera inscris et l'entrée de cette chambre, dit Harry.

-Oui très bien Harry, dit Sirius. Maintenant il faut placé le sort d'assimilation de donné sur la carte des maraudeurs et y déversé les donné de la carte de Gryffondor. Remus jeta le sort et comme lorsque Dumbledore avait utilisé la Pensine, un filet argenté coula de la carte de Gryffondor à celle des maraudeurs. Lorsque le filet arrêta de couler, Sirius jeta un autre sort cette fois ci un sort d'effacement qui enleva le nom de Queudvert et le plan de la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor. 

-Vous avez besoin de surnom, dit Remus.

-J'en ai aucune idée, dirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

-Moi non plus, dirent ensemble Chloé et Hermione.

-Remus j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main, dit Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, essayons, toi Harry ton élément est le feu et comme lui tu es imprévisible, Ardor ou Flamma, dit Remus.

-Va pour Ardor, dit Harry.

-Toi Hermione, la terre et tu es blanche, Albus ou Herba, dit Remus.

-Albus Granger, dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je prend Herba, dit Hermione.

-Ron ton élément est l'air pourquoi pas Aetheris ou Aeiris, dit Remus.

-Aetheris t'irait plutôt bien Ron, dit Chloé.

-Alors va pour Aetheris, dit Ron.

-Et toi Chloé t'aimerais bien Léonis ? Comme le prénom et l'animal qui est le tient, dit Remus.

-Oui c'est pas mal, Léonis, dit Chloé.

-Bon alors faisons le, dit cette fois Sirius. Lui et Remus récitèrent plusieurs formule que Harry connaissait déjà puisque elles étaient des enchantement de septième année qu'il maîtrisait déjà.

Lorsque Lunard et Patmol eurent fini les incantations, la carte des maraudeur était terminer.

-Mon nom est Severus Rogue, dit Sirius. Et comme si une plume invisible écrivait, des mots apparurent sur le parchemin.

Mr Cornedrue voudrait faire par à Rogue qu'il arrête une fois pour toute de fourrer son nez graisseux et ses cheveux gras sur ce parchemin.

Mr Lunard voudrait exprimé son accord avec Mr Cornedrue et ajouté qu'il n'est pas surpris qu'un tel abrutit n'est pas compris le premier avertissement.

Mr Patmol est aussi d'accord avec ses deux autres amis et ajouterais que la prochaine fois l'infamie qui se nomme Rogue devra assumer les conséquence.

Mr Ardor dit que l'espèce d'idiot qu'est Rogue devrait envisager une chirurgie esthétique pour se débarrasser de son gros nez graisseux et d'aller chez le coiffeur pour laver ses cheveux pouilleux.

Mrs Herba salut la monstruosité qu'est Rogue et ajoute au parole de ses camarade que Rogue devrait aller dehors pour faire partir son teint cireux.

Mr Aetheris dit que Rogue dit l'affreux devrait aller retrouver le calmar géant dans le lac ou bien de participer à un concours du genre celui qui tombe le plus haut de son balais sans sortilège de rebondissement au lieux de nous embêter plus longtemps.

Mrs Léonis qui ne connaît pas beaucoup Rogue voudrait quand même dire qu'elle trouve que c'est le pire idiot qu'elle a connue.

Et les phrases commencèrent à s'effacer alors que tout le monde riait aux éclats, tous les adolescent était surexcité mais Harry l'était encore plus que les autres.

-Encore Merci Patmol et à toi aussi Lunard, dit Harry.

-C'était ton héritage, dit Sirius.

Le reste de la soirée, Sirius et Remus expliquèrent au jeune comment faire pour ouvrir la carte des maraudeurs sur leur biographie de farce ou leur manuelle de sort, potion et enchantement. Et finalement ils allèrent tous dormir laissant seul Harry qui voulait dormir dans la chambre de Gryffondor.

*****

Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses trois amis se rejoignirent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-En fait qui est Fleur ? demanda Chloé.

-On ne t'en avais pas parler ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit simplement Chloé.

-C'était la championne de Beaux-Batons, j'ai « sauvé » sa petite sœur des profondeur du lac durent la deuxième tache du tournois et depuis se jour la on est « ami ».

-D'accord, répondit Chloé.

-Je devrais peut-être aussi ajouté que Ron à… Commença Harry avant de recevoir un cou de son ami et que ce dernier l'empêche de parler.

-Tais-toi faux-ami, s'exclama Ron.

-Ron à quoi ? interrogea Chloé.

-À déjà eu des vus sur elle, dit rapidement Hermione.

-Eh ! s'indigna Ron. Elle usait de son charme de Vélane se n'est pas de ma faute.

-On te crois, dit Harry rigolant quand Ron le lâcha enfin.

-Eh, répéta Ron.

-C'est une blague Ronny, tout les garçons étaient fou d'elle enfin presque, je ne l'était pas et Cédric non plus mais à part ça je n'en connais pas, dit Harry.

-Alors Potter, content de toi ? ça m'étonne que le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'es pas tué, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu le seigneur des ténèbres Malefoy ? Ne devrais-tu pas l'appeler maître ? demanda Ron.

-Ferme là PAUVRE crétin stupide, dit Malefoy. Alors Potter perdu la langue plus capable de parler ne serais-ce pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui est partit avec ta langue ? Et toi Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça Malefoy parce que je me ferai un plaisir à t'ouvrir le ventre et te pendre avec tes boyaux, dit Harry. Et tu viens d'insulter un préfet n'est-ce pas ? Combien de points c'est déjà ? Ron aide moi, c'était 15 ou 20 ? Peut-être 25 ?

-C'est 15, dit Ron. Mais comme il m'a aussi insulter on peut lui flanquer 30 n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui alors 30 points en moins pour Serpantar, dit Harry. Et tu passera le bonjour au gorille, j'espère qu'ils ne s'ennuieront pas trop de leur père, c'est quand même moi qui les ai flanqué en prison et même chose pour Nott et désoler pour ton oncle mais c'était un sort de Lord Voldemort.

-Potter, on t'auras, dit Malefoy avant de s'en aller.

*****

-Laissez le ! cria Harry à Rogue, qui insultait Neville parce qu'il avait manqué sa potion.

-Potter ne faites pas comme votre père, dit Rogue en insistant sur le mot père prononcé avec une haine incomparable. Lui aussi ne s'occupait pas de ses affaires et c'est pour ça qu'il est mort.

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça ! Cria Harry. Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus parler de mes parents comme vous venez de le faire. Longum Sommus. Rogue s'affala de tout son long sur le plancher froid du cachot, il était dans un état d'inconscience produit par le sortilège qui plongeait Rogue dans un sommeil ou résidait ses plus mauvais moment de sa vie ou ses pire choix, Harry savait ce que Rogue voyait enfin il savait une chose, son entré chez les mangemorts.

-Le cour est fini ! cria Harry. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il continua. C'est un ordre du surveillant en chef ! Cette fois ci tous le monde partit mis à part ses trois amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ron. Agressé un professeur peut te coûter l'expulsion.

-Je l'avais prévenu ! dit Harry. Pour l'instant je l'emmène dans le bureau du directeur avant qu'il ne le sache d'un rapporteur de Serpantar. J'y vais à tout à l'heure. Mobilicorpus. Rogue s'éleva dans les air comme s'il volait et Harry marcha jusqu'au bureau du directeur, mais en tournent un couloir serré, il se fit accosté par deux colosse et deux autres garçon. Harry n'eut même pas à voir leur visage pour comprendre qui c'était. Crab, Goyle, Malefoy et Nott.

-Bonjour, dit Harry. 

-Ne fait pas le fier Potter, dit Malefoy de sa voix traitante.

-Toi la fouine aux tentacules géantes tu la fermes, n'as-tu pas perdu assez de 30 points pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry. Que me voulez vous ? Vous voulez me faire payer pour vos père ? Et toi Malefoy tu es ici pour prendre un rendez vous pour Lucius ? Comme je m'ennuie de lui, la dernière fois nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, c'était au cimetière ou bien à Pré au lard. Harry riait sous cape, Malefoy enrageait et Crab et Goyle gonflait leur muscle et Nott ? Eh bien Nott, lui était partagé entre la rage et l'angoisse, Harry s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait à Serpantar, il était calme, réservé, ne léchait pas le bottes de Malefoy et était intelligent.

-Tenez le ! ordonna Malefoy à Crab et Goyle. Ils s'exécutèrent et Harry se laissa faire.

-Nott tu peux commencé, dit Malefoy.

-Endo…commença Nott. Lor...Mais ne pu continuer parce qu'il s'était écrasé sur le mur de pierre du cachot. Il avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue qui venait se sa tête.

-Veux-tu ta part Malefoy ? demanda Harry. Endormos Omnesium Serpantar. Et les trois Serpantar s'endormir dans d'affreux cauchemars. Mobilicorpus Omnesium Serpantar. Cinq formes étaient maintenant en vol vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. À la gargouille, Harry prononça le mot de passe « Ordre » et monta les escalier avec les cinq personnes qu'il avait ensorcelé. Il cogna à la porte et Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer.

-Bonjour Albus, dit Harry en entrant suivit de ses victimes.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore sévèrement en voyant les personnes qui le suivait et surtout dans cet état. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Il ne m'a pas écouté, il a encore insulté mes parents, je lui avait dit la dernière fois que j'allais lui jeté un sort, mais monsieur est trop con pour suivre un conseil, dit Harry rageusement.

-Harry, le professeur Rogue n'est pas un con, dit Dumbledore sévèrement.

-Comme vous voulez, mais je ne change pas d'avis, dit Harry.

-Et eux que leur est-il arrivé ? questionna Dumbledore.

-Ils ont essayé de me torturer pour leur père et l'oncle de Malefoy, dit Harry. Et peut-être même plus…

-Et pourquoi leur as-tu lancé des sorts comme ceux-ci ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Pour leurs apprendre à ne pas défié Harry Potter, dit Harry.

-Alors attendons que le professeur Rogue se réveille se qui devrait arrivé bientôt, dit Dumbledore. Et la parole passa à l'acte à peine une minute plus tard ayant l'air effrayé. Bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour Albus, dit Severus Rogue commencent à perdre son air effrayé. Que fais-je ici ?

-Vous êtes ici dans mon bureau parce que Harry vous y a amené, dit Dumbledore.

-Potter !!! rugit Rogue. L'espèce de petit monstre je vais le…

-Severus, le fit taire Dumbledore. Arrêtez ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il insultait Neville alors je l'ai défendu et il a commencé à insulter mon père, dit Harry.

-Est-ce vrai Severus ? demanda Dumbledore. Rogue ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête voyant le regard que lui lançait Dumbledore.

-Insulter un élève est interdit à un professeur mais là vous insulter deux élèves qui ont une grande place dans mon cœur, après ce qui est arrivé au Londubat vous pourriez au moins respecté se pauvre Neville et Potter aussi dans tout ce qu'il a traversé. Si pour que vous arrêtiez de favoriser les Serpantar et insulter les élèves au profit de votre maison, il faut que vous arrêtiez d'espionnez alors je vous l'ordonne.

-D'accord professeur, dit Severus.

-Maintenant faites la paix ! ordonna Dumbledore.

-Excusez moi Potter, votre père était quelqu'un de bien même s'il m'aimais pas, dit Severus Rogue.

-Accepté, à condition que vous arrêtiez d'insulté les Gryffondor, j'essaie depuis le début de l'année d'aider Neville et je lui ai aussi promis de ne plus vous laissez l'insulter, dit Harry, il tendit sa main à Rogue qui la prit.

-Ses étudiant devrais maintenant se réveillé, dit Dumbledore.

-Au fait que font-ils ici et dans cette était ? demanda Rogue.

-Ils ont essayé de me torturer à moins que c'était de me tuer, dit Harry.

-Ah, se contenta de dire Rogue. Les Serpantar finirent par se réveiller et Dumbledore les fit assoirent dans un fauteuil.

-Messieurs Nott, Crab, Goyle et Malefoy, dit Albus. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Oui, dirent-ils à l'unissons.

-Pour commencer, monsieur Nott nous sommes déçu de vous, dit Dumbledore. Nous croyons que vous étiez mieux que ça, pour avoir essayer de lancer un sortilège impardonnable nous pourrions vous expulser de l'école, mais comme c'est la première fois que vous enfreignez les règles vous vous en sortirez avec seulement 50 points de moins pour votre maison.

-Monsieur Malefoy, depuis le début de l'année vous avez menacé plusieurs élèves et même essayé d'enrôler des élèves au service de Lord Voldemort, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant vous êtes sur la corde raide, à la moindre petite infraction, que ce soit possédé un objet interdit par l'école ou bien détériorer le matériel de Poudlard, nous vous expulsons et vous ne reviendrez qu'à la fin de l'année pour passé vos BUSE. J'envoierai toute à l'heure une personne pour fouiller vos affaire Je vous en lèves donc 30 points, en plus de ceux que monsieur Potter à enlevé ce matin.

-Messieurs Crab et Goyle, nous comprenons la rage que vous avez en sachant que vos père sont en prison à vie envers la personne qui les à envoyé là, mais vos père était des criminel alors ils ont eu ce qu'il méritait, dit Dumbledore. J'ai eu de nombreuse plaintes d'étudiants qui disait que vous les aviez menacé et frappé pour le compte de monsieur Malefoy et une plainte d'un propriétaire de Pré au Lard pour avoir voler des articles dans sa boutique, je n'ai donc pas le choix de vous expulser, alors vous ferez vos valise toute à l'heure et j'écrierai une lettre à vos mère.

-Severus allez donc fouillez les affaires de monsieur Malefoy et amenez avec vous messieurs Crab et Goyle, dit Dumbledore. Messieurs Nott, Malefoy vos cour ont commencé alors allez y.

-On a pas de mot ? demanda Nott.

-Dites leur que vous étiez avec moi et il me le demanderons ce soir, dit Dumbledore. Quand tous le monde fût partit excepté Harry Dumbledore se tourna vers son petit fils et le fixa longtemps avant de parler. Harry, pardonne Rogue s'il te plait, ça à toujours été la guerre entre les Potter et les Rogue comme entre les Weasley et les Malefoy, mais maintenant vous avez les mêmes but vaincre Lord Voldemort alors j'espère que vous ferez une vrai paix, Rogue n'aura plus de couverture à conserver il sera juste maintenant. Il aura sûrement besoin d'aide parce que même s'il est fort, Rogue ne peut combattre tous les Serpantar du coté du seigneur des ténèbres s'il se mette tous ensemble.

-D'accord Albus, dit Harry.

-Et lorsque tu seras en cour tu diras à Neville de venir me voir, je voudrais lui parler quelques instants, dit Dumbledore. Au revoir Harry.

-À la prochaine Albus, dit Harry.

*****

Réponse aux review :

       : Je sais pas t'es qui puisque tu n'a pas laissé ton nom mais peut-être que tu te reconnaîtras…Voici le prochain chapitre !!! Et je ne peux jamais dire quand sera le prochain chapitre parce que j'écris que lorsque je suis inspiré !!!

Kim Potter : Merci pour la review, ça fait chaud au cœur lorsqu'une personnes aime ce que vous faites !

AikoPotter : C'est pas grave si tu te répètes, ça me fait juste plus plaisir !

Alexi : M E R C I ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Muleau: Si tu veux que ma fic devienne une fic R et bien au risque de te décevoir, je ne le ferai pas, premièrement parce que je ne suis pas très détaillé et deuxièmement parce que je veux que toutes les personnes peuvent lire ma fic… Mais merci pour la review !!!

Khisanth : Ne prend pas le shake parce que t'es en manque de ma fic ) (loll) J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé, mais pour moi c'est presque un record de rapidité !!!

Gaia : Ça fait plaisir que t'es aimé mes chansons, je n'étais pas sûr si vous alliez les aimer… Et continue de lire mon histoire ça fait plaisir de lire tes review !!

Lunicorne : Merci pour la review !

Emilia Potter : Merci beaucoup !

Loulou : Au là tu me fais vraiment rougir !!! Moi aussi les portes c'est ma fic préféré !!! Et si je suis la deuxième alors c'est comme si tu me donnais des millions de dollars !!!

Petit mot pour la fin : Je ne crois pas qu'il reste encore beaucoup de chapitre, entre 2 et 5 on verras… Et si vous voulez me donner des idées, ce n'est pas de refus !!!


	12. Où le Serpent affronte le Lion des flamm...

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne tires aucun profit de cette histoire. Seulement quelques personnage m'appartiennent mais je n'en tire aucun profit monétaire.

Spoilers : Les quatre (4) premiers tome de la saga de Harry Potter.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à tout les lecteurs de cette fic. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et cela ma pris un an et un mois pour l'écrire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir tant fait attendre pour le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, car non il n'y aura pas de suite. Je ne crois pas écrire d'autre histoire et si ça arriverait ce ne serais que de courtes histoire. Je vais maintenant terminer un one-shot sur Dobby et sa grande aventure que vous pourrez sûrement retrouver sur fanfiction.net et sur 

membres.lycos.fr/hpww.html qui en passant est un excellant site.

====================================

Harry Potter et l'éveille de la bête

Chapitre 12 : Où se jouera l'avenir du monde

Ou

Où le Serpent affrontent le Lion des flammes

Le soir de la pleine lune, Harry du se rendre à la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Bien qu'il soit toujours enthousiasme à s'y rendre, ce soir là il l'était encore plus, il en était presque sûr maintenant. Mais il restait encore plusieurs heure avant d'être minuits et Harry se souvenu qu'il ne s'était pas confié à Tacitus depuis de nombreuse semaine et il alla le voir dans le bureau de Gryffondor.

-Bonjour Tacitus, dit Harry. Tu es devenu magnifique à ce que je vois, c'est bien d'avoir un ami comme toi, je ne peux tout dire à Mione mais à toi si et ce soir je viens justement pour te parler. Le griffon laissa échappé un petit cri ravis avant de se lever.

-Tu sais j'aurais pu me transformer en griffon mais je me suis dit que comme j'ai le plus beau des griffons je n'aurais pas besoin de me transformer en un si bel animal moi aussi. Au fait veux-tu voir mes deux formes ? demanda Harry, le Griffon laissa échapper un cri qui devait vouloir dire oui et Harry se transforma d'abord en Léognis et dit en rugissant :

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Et le griffon glati ce qui devait signifier oui. Et Harry se transforma directement en Licorne ailée il était magnifique, le blanc d'une pureté immaculé et la corne dorée comme de l'or pur faisait l'alliance la plus séduisante que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Finalement il reprit sa forme humaine et continua de parler au griffon.

-Et je crois avoir trouver une solution pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, dit Harry et il lui exposa son plan et lorsqu'il eut fini, il le cajola un peu avant de se rendre à la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix.

*****

-Bonjour mes amis, dit Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui je vous ai tous fait venir pour premièrement assister à une réunion importante mais aussi pour accueillir deux de nos recrus comme membre actif. Harry se leva et tout le monde applaudit, ils étaient vraiment plusieurs tout l'ordre y était sauf l'ambassadrice des sirènes.

-Débutons par l'entré officiel de deux recrus, Harry Potter et Sirius Black, comme membre actif et du marquage de Severus Rogue, dit Dumbledore. Levez vous et venez ici. 

Harry, Sirius et Rogue se levèrent angoissé par ce qui allait leurs arriver.

-Levez votre manche droite, demanda Dumbledore. Bien maintenant nous allons vous marquer, la marque a les même fonctions que la marque des ténèbres exceptées qu'elle n'est pas douloureuse, elle émettra une petite chaleur lorsque vous devrez venir à moi et en fera une plus grande lorsqu'un membre est en danger, pour venir vous n'avez qu'a toucher la marque et elle vous montrera qui est en danger et vous pourrez transplaner à ses cotés. Fumsek !

Le phénix rouge et or de Dumbledore vola de l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à Dumbledore qui lui tendit le bras pour qu'il s'y perche.

-Fumsek, ces trois personnes deviennent à partir de ce soir des membres actifs de l'ordre du Phénix, imprègne la marque dans leur chaire pour qu'il soit lié ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin, dit Dumbledore.

Le Phénix recommença à voler, il décrivit plusieurs cercle autour des trois personnes et un dôme doré les entoura et Fumsek y pénétra, il chanta la plus belle note du chant du Phénix et en chanta une autre très triste, mais tout aussi sublime. Tout en volant, il vint enfoncer son bec dans chaque bras jusqu'aux muscles et quand il eut terminé pour tous, il versa une larme pour chacun et finit par rechanter la première note celle que Harry n'oublierait jamais. Il refit trois tours mais dans le sens opposé et le dôme disparut et Fumsek retourna sur son perchoir.

Harry regarda sa marque elle représentait un Phénix forcément Fumsek, tenant une baguette entre les pattes. Les ailes dorées, déployées,  semblaient battre malgré leur immobilité. D'un oeil une larme coulait et le magnifique chant du Phénix semblait sortir de son bec alors que la marque était muette. Le rouge et le doré, couleur du Phénix, flamboyaient comme une flamme gigantesque et semblait danser alors que la marque était immobile. Sans aucun doute cette marque semblait aussi vrai que nature, sans qu'elle ne soit vivante.

-Severus vous savez ce que représentes cette marque pour un espion ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui Albus, je ne le suis plus, dit Rogue.

-C'est effectivement vrai, dit Dumbledore. Harry, Sirius, Cette marque représente pour vous que nous faisons totalement confiance, nous sommes tous ici unis ensemble par l'intermédiaire de Fumsek comme des frères.

-D'accord Albus, dit Harry.

-Bien Albus, dit Sirius.

-Albus, j'aurai une importante déclaration à faire devant l'ordre et si vous m'en donner la permissions, je la fais immédiatement puisqu'il se peut très bien que ça chamboule toute la réunion même tout notre avenir, dit Harry.

-J'ai enfin découvert le moyen de nous débarrassé de Tom Jedusor, dit Harry.

-Et de quelle façon ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Eh bien ! j'avais premièrement songer à le faire embrassé par un Détraqueur, il n'aurait plus eu d'âme et après nous aurions pu tuer son corps mais comme les Détraqueurs ne sont pas de notre coté et qu'il serait très risqué de les utiliser j'ai changé de plan, dit Harry.

-Et quel est ce plan ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

-Ça va comme suis, dit Harry, il expliqua le plan et expliqua comme il comptait le faire lorsque ce fût fait, il régla quelques petits problèmes. Êtes vous prêts à m'aider ?

-Oui, dit Dumbledore. Les humains y seront.

-Tu peux compter sur les fées, dit Hecta leur ambassadrice.

-Les tribus de la forêt interdite y seront, dit Firenze ambassadeur des centaures de la forêt interdite.

-Ont peut compter sur les grands Elfes, dit Estal.

-Sur les elfes des bois également, dit leur ambassadeur Gresco.

-Les nais se battront, dit Argentum.

-Les géants y seront, clama Hagrid.

-Les Vélanes aussi, dit Fleur.

-Nous vous envoierons des Aurores, dit Olympe.

-Nous aussi, dit Victor.

-Peut-être que les gobelins voudront participer à cette bataille, dit Bill. Avec leur haine contre le seigneur noir qui leur fait perdre autant d'argent ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Je convaincrai les Lycanthropes si le ministre leur promet un emploie et une vie à peut près normal, dit Remus.

-C'est merveilleux, tout le monde y sera, je crois que Voldemort auras des elfes noirs, des Trolls, des démons mineur, des fées des ténèbres, des Détraqueurs, des vampires et ses mangemorts. Mais Tom cache ses alliés, peut-être même a-t-il trouvé des alliés beaucoup plus puissant que ceux que nous savons, mais peut importe, j'ai une dernière carte à jouer s'il a les démons majeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Le conseil des anges ne peut refuser de l'aide au sorcier lorsqu'ils ont affaires aux Démons majeurs, dit Harry.

-Oui mais qui va les contacter ? Demanda Arthur Weasley. Personne ne peut les appeler, nous devons attendre qu'il nous contacte.

-Qui est la dernière personne qui a parler aux cieux ? Demanda Harry.

-Merlin, dit Arthur.

-Arthur croyez-vous que Merlin n'a rien légué à sa descendance ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est écrit dans plusieurs livres mais nous ne connaissons pas de sorcier étant de sa descendance, dit M. Weasley.

-Et si je vous disais que vous considéré cette personne comme un enfant spirituelle, dit Harry.

-Tu es un descendant de Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley. 

-Bien sûr, dit Harry. Qui d'autre que son héritier pourrait contrôler les quatre éléments ?

-Personne, dit Arthur.

-Vous saviez tous que Harry était puissant parce qu'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor mais ce n'est pas tout, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort lui a transmis des pouvoirs, comme celui de parler au serpent et sûrement d'autre, je suis quasiment sûr que s'il était mauvais il aurait autant de facilité en magie des ténèbres que Voldemort.

-Quel est la différence entre la magie des ténèbres et la magie noire, Albus ? L'interrogea Sirius.

-La magie noire ne conduit pas le sorcier dans le mal mais la magie des ténèbres si, répondit Dumbledore. Durmstrang enseigne la magie noire à ses élèves et regardez Victor il est ici parmi nous dans l'ordre du Phénix et il y est allé pendant sept ans et il utilise la magie noire fréquemment mais à la différence de certain de ses condisciples il n'a pas été attiré par la magie obscure des ténèbres.

-Ah, dit Sirius.

-Mais revenons en à la puissance de Harry, dit Dumbledore. Alors il est l'héritier de Gryffondor, a les pouvoirs de l'héritier de Serpantar et est l'héritier de Merlin. Heureusement c'est Harry le plus fort présentement, Lord Voldemort n'a pas retrouvé tout ses pouvoir de Serpantar et le pouvoir de Merlin et celui de Gryffondor qu'il a volé à Harry ne sont pas développés et ne le seront sûrement jamais puisqu'il ignore que Harry est l'héritier de Merlin et qu'il n'a pas les livres de Gryffondor pour développé ceux de Godric. Harry lui a développé celui de Gryffondor au maximum, n'a quasiment rien apprit de Serpantar et ses pouvoirs de Merlin sont peut étendu. Et c'est le dernier des sujets de la soirée, je sais que plusieurs peuples ici ont des grimoires des enseignements de Merlin à leur peuple alors je vous demanderai de les apportés tous ici avant que Lord Voldemort ne les volent et que Harry apprenne tout ce qu'ils ont à apprendre. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix saluèrent Dumbledore et Harry et leur promirent d'apporter les ouvrages.

-Mon petit-fils, dit Dumbledore. Je ne peux être plus fier de toi, c'est extraordinaire que tu as trouvé comment exterminer Lord Voldemort. Tu l'as trouvé avant mois en seulement quelques mois alors que moi j'ai passé près de vingt ans à essayer de trouver comment.

-Grand-père j'ai lu plus de livres pendant ces trois derniers mois qu'un homme ne lirait en trente ans à vitesse normale, j'ai lu en une heure des livres que j'aurais lus en un mois à une vitesse normal. Et ces livres étaient de Godric Gryffondor ce qui signifie qu'ils sont remplis de sagesse alors que des livres qu'on achète ne sont souvent pas complet.

-Tu as bien raison Harry, dit Dumbledore. Au revoir.

-Au revoir grand-père, dit Harry.

*****

-Harry je voudrais ton avis sur un sujet, dit Dumbledore, le lendemain matin, quand ce-dernier entra dans la grande salle. Harry se leva immédiatement et suivit son grand-père qui l'emmena simplement dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Mais avant d'y pénétrer, il fit signe à Sirius, Remus, Severus, Parvus, Arabella et Minerva de les suivre.

-Bien, je voulais vous demander s'il fallait dire aux étudiants qu'il va y avoir une bataille prochainement à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr Albus, il faut leur dire la vérité, leurs vies sont en danger, dit Harry.

-Je suis de l'avis de Harry, dit Sirius et les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

-Alors je leur dirai pendant le déjeuner, dit Albus. Vous pouvez repartir. Harry retourna s'assoirent à sa table et ce fût Ron qui posa la question.

-Que voulais donc Albus ?

-Il va l'annoncer très bientôt et je vous en dirai bien plus ce soir, répondit Harry et comme pour appuyer ses paroles Albus se leva et réclama le silence.

-Chers étudiants, je me lève ce matin non pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais pour une bien sombre, commença-t-il. Je ne vous annonce pas une mort ou une attaque mais une possibilité. La menace de Lord Voldemort se fait bien plus ressentir et cette menace plane sur Poudlard depuis la rentrée, déjà deux attaques se sont déroulé à Prés au Lard mais jusqu'à maintenant elle ne touchait pas l'école directement. Mais bientôt, Lord Voldemort passera à l'attaque contre Poudlard pour raser le château, il viendra avec tout son armé mais nous l'attendons. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui la poste est supervisé et touts étudiants ayant posté une lettre contenant des informations jugées importante pour la sécurité du collège, sera rencontré et risque l'expulsion. Les étudiants volontaires pour assurer la défense de l'intérieur du collège lors de cette attaque doivent donner à leur professeur de Duel leur nom, et un conseil jugera si vous pouvez le faire et si vous êtes sélectionné, nous contacterons vos parents pour une autorisation. Vous pouvez terminer de déjeuner maintenant.

-Vous allez vous porter volontaire ? Interrogea Harry à ses trois amis.

-Oui, dit Chloé. Dommage que nous ne puissions pas êtres à l'extérieur.

-Je jugerai si tu en as les capacités et si tu les as, tu y seras toi aussi, dit Harry.

-Moi je me porte volontaire dit Hermione. Mais ne crois-tu pas que ce ne sera pas dangereux dehors ?

-Bien sûr que ce sera dangereux, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ce qu'il y aura, dit Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda Chloé.

-Ce soir je vous répondrai, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi je me porte volontaire, dit Ron.

*****

Les cours du jour se passèrent très bien, et Harry trouvait que ses camarades avait dépassé le niveau des septièmes années et les professeurs semblaient en jugé autant.

Après le dîner comme tous les soirs, ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, Harry leurs apprenaient différents sort pour se protéger et pour combattre.

-Alors Harry que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Hermione.

-Tout d'abord, ma douce, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai découvert comme tuer Voldemort. Le seul endroit possible est à Poudlard, il ne peut prendre la fuite comme il le fait à Prés au Lard. Je ne vous dirai pas comment le tuer, je veux vous réserver la surprise, mais c'est la pire des façons pour Tom. J'ai bien réfléchi aujourd'hui et je crois que vous êtes mûr pour venir à l'extérieur, mais pour que vous soyez utiles il faudrait que vous fusionniez vos formes animagus. En animagus vous pourriez tuer des fées des ténèbres et des elfes noirs, il y en aura en très grand nombre voir des centaines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'armée de Volde…Voldemort ? Demanda Ron pour qui dire le nom du seigneur des ténèbres était toujours dur.

-Des vampires, des Détraqueurs, des elfes noire, des fées des ténèbres, des démons mineurs et des mangemorts mais peut-être y aura-t-il aussi des démons majeurs.

-Et de notre cot ? Demanda cette fois Hermione.

-Les géants, les loups-garous, les elfes des bois, les grands elfes, les nains, des centaures, des vélanes, des sirènes du lac, des fées et des gobelins et aussi des aurores de France, de Bulgarie et d'Angleterre ainsi que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, répondit Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est l'ordre du Phénix ? Demanda Chloé.

-Un ordre qui s'oppose au seigneur des ténèbres, j'en fait partit, dit Harry.

-Et tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ? Dit Hermione un peu fâché.

-Ma douce, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais rien dire, même à toi et je ne serais supposé ne rien dire encore mais je ne veux plus vous mentir pas si proches du but.

-On te comprend, dit Chloé et Ron acquiesça.

-Je comprends moi aussi, dit Hermione.

-Maintenant reprenons l'entraînement, dit Harry. 

*****

Les jours passèrent, d'après Arabella mis à part les Gryffondor et certain Poufsoufle peu d'élèves étaient volontaires pour affronter l'infâme armée de Lord Voldemort. Harry croyait que les Serpantar n'étant pas pour Voldemort avait trop peur de leur condisciple mangemorts pour s'élever contre eux et les Serdaigle eux étaient une maison ne voulant aucunement prendre part, bien que dans les matchs ils n'étaient pas pour les Serpantar mais de ce coté c'était plutôt parce que les Serpents ne jouait pas dans les règles. Les Poufsoufle étaient pour ce qu'il leur semblait bien et les Poufsoufle croyait dure comme fer que la magie noire était mal même si ce n'était pas elle qui était mal mais la magie des ténèbres. 

Tous les Gryffondor de sixième et septième année avait posé leur candidature et tous les cinquièmes sauf Lavande et Parvati. En quatrième année il n'y avait que Ginny qui avait porté sa candidature. Chez les Poufsoufle il n'y avait que Justin, Erni et Susan Bones dont les parents avaient été tué par Avery et Nott que Harry connaissait et dans les Serdaigle il ne connaissait que Cho. 

En tous 40 élèves étaient recrutés pour la défense du collège, pour l'intérieur il fallait y enlever le quatuor ce qui faisait 36 élèves de quatrième à septièmes années plus les surveillant et cinq aurores qu'on envoierais les soutenir.

À l'extérieur se serait très différents, trois étudiants, les membres de l'ordre, 40 gobelins envoyé par leur chef lui-même convaincu par Bill, une vingtaine de vélanes envoyé par Fleur la petite fille de leur chef, 100 aurores dirigé par Alastor qui pour cette fois reprendrais son ancien poste, 20 géants envoyé par Hagrid le frères de leur chef le deuxième fils de Fridulva, 50 aurores de la France envoyé par leur ministre un très bon ami d'Olympe et le même nombre envoyé par le ministre bulgare un ami du père de Victor qui avait une dette envers M. Krum, 50 sirènes noierait tout soldat de Voldemort près du lac, tous les lycanthropes de l'Angleterre avaient été contacté par Remus et ils seraient tous les 20 là dans l'espoir d'avoir une vie Un peu plus normal, 30 centaures seraient là, 50 fées seraient là, seulement 10 nains pourraient être là comme c'était un peuple peu nombreux, 25 elfes des bois seraient là et 30 grands elfes participeraient à la bataille.

Ce qui faisait une armée de 519 personnes ce qui était d'avantage que Harry et Dumbledore l'avaient espéré eux qui croyaient ne pas avoir autant de soutiens des autres pays et aucun gobelin qui en plus de leurs combattants donneraient de l'argent pour fournir les soins aux blessés et offrirait un emploie aux loups-garous.

*****

Les jours passait Harry était de plus en plus confiant au contraire des autres étudiants qui eux était de plus en plus morne et soucieux de leur sort. Harry révisait tous les jours tous ses sorts et en particulier celui qu'il lui permettrait de se débarrassé du seigneur noir et étudiait avec Dumbledore le plan de défense de l'école.

Chacun craignait pour sa vie, si le seigneur des ténèbres s'emparait de Poudlard il pourrait conquérir l'Angleterre magique et soi ils devraient devenir mangemorts ou mourir et plusieurs personne savait que leur parent aimeraient mieux mourir et même plusieurs courageux préfèrerait ce sort, mais ses plus courageux étaient aussi les plus intelligents, car servir le seigneur des ténèbres s'est endurer la mort plusieurs fois.

Harry allait à une réunion de l'ordre, mais cette fois il était accompagné de ses trois meilleurs amis. Comme ils allaient être à l'extérieur Dumbledore avait jugé bon de leur expliquer le plan.

-Professeur je sens que la bataille approche, je suis sûr que ce sera à une date ou à une heure voulant dire quelque chose, dit Harry.

-Alors supposons que c'est avant Noël il n'y a pas beaucoup d'événement historique ou de fête auparavant à part la chute de Grindelwald le 17 décembre et la fête des gobelins le 23, dit Dumbledore.

-Alors nous sommes à peux près sûr que l'attaque se fera dans la semaine du 17 au 23 décembre ce qui nous laisse encore un mois pour nous préparer, dit Harry.

-Je veux que tu te pratiques dans la magie de Merlin pendant ce temps, pendant les cours de duel, de défense contre les forces du mal et de défense contre les forces du mal de niveau supérieur, tu feras ton épée durent les cours d'enchantement…commença Dumbledore.

-Mon peuple vous fera don d'Interficio, dit Argentum. C'est la sœur d'Excalibur, mais le fabriquant est mort avant de l'enchanter.

-Merci Argentum, dit Harry. Je lui ferai gloire.

-C'est pour cette raison que mon peuple vous la donne, dit le nain. Vous l'aurez demain.

-Merci, dit, encore une fois, Harry.

*****

Le mercredi au petit déjeuner un aigle royale apporta un paquet à Harry, le paquet était long, un peu plus d'un mètre et d'une largeur de 30 centimètres à l'endroit le plus large et était enveloppé d'un tissu rouge. Comme le quatuor savait ce que c'était ils ne le déballèrent pas et partirent pour leur premier cour Enchantement (dans mon horaire le mercredi est à la première heure de cour.) 

-Bonjour chers élèves aujourd'hui vous commencerez les enchantement, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 60, dit Flitwick, il alla jusqu'au quatuor et leur dit. Bon vous avez terminé vos enchantement maintenant vous allez enchanter vos objet, Mr Potter vous avez voter épée, Mr Weasley votre père m'a envoyé une armure, Mrs Granger, j'ai été vous acheter un médaillon, Mrs Wight j'ai votre arc et votre carquois.

-Merci, dirent le quatuor, quand le professeur Flitwick fut partit ils commencèrent à dresser la liste des enchantement qu'ils voulaient poser sur leurs objet respectif.

Harry avait déjà penser à tout ce qu'il voulait que son épée puissent faire, comme il savait qu'il allait commencé à enchanter son épée il avait apporté un livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle regroupant des enchantements ancestrale. Il voulait une lame solide somme du diamant, tranchante un rasoir, légère comme une plume, revenant a la main juste en y pensant, et avec certain mouvement spécifique, stupéfierait le toucher, endormirait et finalement il voulait que sa lame puisse servir de conducteur de magie comme sa baguette. En parlant de baguette dès ce soir là il y mettrait une plume, un crin et un peu de poudre de corne de son deuxième animagus.

Il commença à apposer ses enchantement débutant par les enchantements ancestraux. Bien vite, sans qu'il ne le remarque, Flitwick vint voir qu'elle enchantement il était en train de poser sur son épée le minuscule professeur ne connaissant pas ces enchantements. Après les avoirs fini il montra son livres a son professeur qui hocha la tête et regarda a l'intérieur, alors que Harry continuait ses enchantements. Le cour passa très vite à ses yeux et à la fin il avait terminer. Il avait, enfin, sa propre épée de duel, il avait bien hâte de la montrer à Arabella et au reste des membres de l'ordre.

L'épée était vraiment très belle, il ne restait plus qu'une chose, il prit sa baguette, murmura un sortilège et dit tout haut : « Harry James Potter .» Une lueur rouge calligraphia son nom dans le métal et comme sur l'épée de son aïeul il était écrit son nom. L'épée d'Harry était de loin plus belle que celle de Gryffondor, elle avait une garde d'or, une lame d'argent et une poigné également d'argent mais cette fois en minime anneaux et enroulé autour de la vrai poigné.

-Harry elle est magnifique, dit Hermione, à son amoureux.

-Moins que toi mais plus que Ron, dit Harry.

-Eh, s'indigna Ron.

-C'est une blague Ronnychoux, dit Harry.

-Eh, cette fois-ci ce fut Chloé qui s'indigna parce qu'elle avait vraiment appelé Ron de cette façon.

-On va voir Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

-Attendez Harry, dit Flitwick.

-Félicitation Harry, même avec un livres comme le votre vos enchantement était des plus difficile, j'aimerais bien que vous me prêtiez votre livre pour que j'en essai moi même.

-Bien sûr professeur, dit Harry qui partit en lui laissant son livre.

*****

Le cour venait de terminer, il parlait maintenant des licornes et Hagrid en avait trouvé une adulte, elle était blanche pur et quand elle vit Harry elle s'inclina et tout le monde en fut étonné.

-C'est seulement parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie un jour, dit Harry espérant qu'ils croiraient en son mensonge et qu'il ne penserait pas que son animagus était le roi des licornes.

Heureusement ils crurent ce qu'il avait dit et il en fut grandement soulagé. À la fin du cour Harry resta avec Hagrid et les trois autres partirent faire leur devoir, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

-Alors comment ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Le mieux possible lorsqu'on sait qu'il se peut qu'on meurt avant noël, répondit Hagrid.

-Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera et on fera avec, dit Harry faisant un clin d'œil à son premier véritable ami.

-C'est vrai, dit Hagrid. J'ai confiance en toi je sais que ton plan marchera.

-Merci Hagrid, mais ce qu'il me fait peur c'est qu'ils tuent des innocent, dit Harry. Il faut absolument le tuer avant qu'il ne réussisse à envoyer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

-Les géants s'en chargeront, non ? l'interrogea Hagrid.

-Jusqu'à maintenant si mais je viens d'avoir une idée on s'en reparle à la réunion ! dit Harry avant de partir à la course voir son grand père. Arrivé à la gargouille il cria le mots de passe et dévala les escalier.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore voyant arrivé Harry à la course. Tu as quelque chose a me dire ?

-Oui ! dit Harry en s'asseyant. J'ai eu une super idée mais je ne suis pas sûr si on serait capable d'en faire.

-Dis toujours, dit Dumbledore.

-Eh bien vous connaissez les bombes moldus n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, son grand père acquiesça et Harry continua. Eh bien j'ai eu l'idée d'enfermer de la magie brute dans je ne sais quoi et les lancer à l'aide de catapulte.

-Oui je vois ce que tu voudrais faire, pour la magie ça va mais avec quoi enfermer la magie brute c'est très instable et tout ce qui est capable de la contenir ne serait capable d'éclater.

-Oui moi aussi c'est le problème que j'ai, dit Harry. Vous croyez que si on l'enfermait dans une minuscule couche de verre soufflé avec du feu de dragon ferait l'affaire ?

-Harry tu es un génie je n'y aurait pas pensé moi même, dit Dumbledore. Oui j'en suis sûr il faudrait essayer j'envoierai un message aux nains tout à l'heure. Mais comment compte tu avoir les catapultes et qui les feras fonctionner ?

-Les géants s'en chargeront et pour les remplacer nous mettrons des elfes de maison avec des elfes des bois il seront même mieux à cette position, pour tuer ceux qui entrerait dans nos rang, dit Harry. Les géants avec les catapultes seront dans des endroits stratégique trois près du lac, trois autre près du stade et une dernière près des serres.

-Très bien, mais qui les construira ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Les artisans sorcier le feront, on leur fournira des plans et de l'argent et on les auras assez rapidement, dit Harry.

-Et où trouverons-nous l'argent ? les gobelins ont été généreux mais nous en aurons pas assez, dit Dumbledore.

-J'ai assez d'argent, dit Harry. Et ne dites pas que c'est pour vaincre Voldemort, ils pourraient prendre peur en ne pas les faire ou encore pire l'en informer.

-Ça va de soi, dit Dumbledore.

-Alors tout est régl ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, lui répondit son grand-père.

*****

Puisque les cours était terminer Harry alla dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Hermione y était déjà et il fut ravi de la voir. Après un échange de langoureux baisé il lui demanda.

-Mignonne est-ce que tu pourrais recueillir un crin, une plume et un peu de poudre de corne de mon deuxième animagus ?

-Oui Ardor, dit Hermione. Harry se transforma, il était magnifique dans cette forme, sa corne d'or étincelait, sa robe était d'un blanc pur et ses ailes était blanche comme celle de la colombe.

Hermione prit sa baguette, elle murmura un sort pour que sa corne donne de la poudre, un autre pour couper un crin et finalement prit ses doigts et tira une plume de l'extrémité de son aile. Elle lui caressa le flanc et Harry se retransforma cette fois ci en sorcier.

-Merci « Me Amor", dit Harry. Tu veux voir comment on fait une baguette ou tu préfère lire à la bibliothèque?

-Être avec toi! Dit-elle franchement.

-Alors regarde bien peut-être un jour tu en auras une a toi aussi, dit Harry. Une création Harry Potter.

-J'aimerais plusieurs autres choses création Harry Potter, dit-elle avec un regard séduisant.

-J'appellerai la cigogne, dit Harry.

-Eh! S'indigna Hermione. Il ne faudra tout de même pas que je t'explique comment l'abeille butine la fleur.

-Tu veux que je butine Fleur? Dit Harry.

-Eh, s'indigna une nouvelle fois Hermione. Que je te vois courtiser l'employer de ta marraine, je lui dirai de te surveillai durant l'été.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas venir passé l'été chez moi? demanda Harry.

-Oh si, dit Hermione. Et tu viendras aussi chez moi une ou deux semaines on partira en voyage !

-Ce serait bien ! dit Harry. Mais on est seulement en novembre alors nous avons encore le temps d'y penser. Nous devrions plutôt nous concentré sur Voldemort.

-Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Alors commençons.

Harry prit les ingrédients et commença à réciter des formules. Au début la baguette se fendit, à l'intérieur il y avait une plume de griffon et une griffe de Léognis. Tout en continuant de réciter des incantations il déposa d'abord le crin de licorne ailé, après il prit soigneusement la plume qu'il saupoudra de poudre de corne et la déposa dans le faille et finalement prit le restant de poudre et le mit dans la baguette. Après une autre formule la baguette se ressouda et la baguette était prête.

-On l'essaie? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Oui, dit-elle.

Harry fit apparaître quatre cibles, un mannequin portant une robe noir et une cagoule, un autre habillé en Détraqueur, un troisième en vampire et un dernier n'étant pas habillé puisqu'il représentait un démon mineur. D'un autre coup de baguette il leur insuffla la vie, bref la force de se mouvoir.

Il commença par le Patronus, sa mère montant son père sortit l'épée de Merlin et trancha l'emplacement ou la tête devrait se trouver chez un être normal et le détraqueur disparu.

Un cou de baguette et un Léognis chargea le mangemort dont la tête fut arraché d'un cou de gueule.

Pour le vampire il fit apparaître son épée, sauta de l'avant mais avant de retomber enfonça sa lame, comme un pieu, dans le cœur du vampire.

Finalement pour se débarrassé du démon il se changea en licorne ailée et enfonça sa corne dans le cou du démon et l'acheva complètement par des cou de sabots.

-Bravo Harry, lui dit Hermione quand il eut reprit sa forme humaine.

-Merci, dit Harry avant d'embrasser sa Mignonne chérie.

Dès que le baisé fut terminer, Harry entreprit d'apprendre des sort à sa bien-aimé et tout le reste de la journée ils s'entraînèrent durement.

*****

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin la mi-Décembre arriva. La bataille serait dans seulement une semaine voir quelques jours. L'ordre étudiait le plan d'attaque tout les soirs et maintenant tout les membres étaient présent à chaque rencontre.

Les catapultes et les globes de verres étaient arrivé le premier jour de Décembre. Harry avait, aidé de Dumbledore, saturé de magie pur les globes et avait installé les catapultes dans le parc, pourvu d'un sortilège d'imperméabilité et un autre d'invisibilité.

Dumbledore avait fait annulé la sortie à Pré au Lard et avait interdit aux étudiants de sortir du château sous peine de mort, non-pas de l'école, du ministère ou de la confédération des mages et sorcier mais de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Le quatuor avait pratiqué leur sort tous les soirs et lorsque le 15 décembre arriva ils arrêtèrent de pratiquer pour se reposer. La journée du 15 servit de repos puis le 16 arriva, la journée fut merveilleuse il faisait soleil et le parc était recouvert de neige le glace qui recouvrait le lac à cette période de l'année avait été fondu par Dumbledore et la cabane du garde-chasse était vide. Voldemort voulant attaqué Poudlard cette semaine là, Dumbledore avait jugé dangereux pour Hagrid d'habiter sa cabane. 

Le temps qui s'annonçait le matin du 17 présageait que la journée serait aussi belle que le 16. Toutes les troupes se trouvait à Poudlard et étaient toute dans la grande salle où les élèves n'avaient plus accès sauf les volontaires. À midi un corbeau passa les fenêtres de la grande salle, il lâcha sa lettre au pied de Dumbledore et de Harry qui se parlait révisant chaque détail de l'attaque. L'enveloppe portait la marque des ténèbres, la tête de mort laissant sortir de sa bouche un serpent, Dumbledore l'a prit et l'ouvrit.

« Potter et le vieux-fou-amoureux-des-moldus,

                                                Aujourd'hui sera l'avènement de ma dictature, en ce 17 Décembre 1995 Poudlard tombera et Potter n'y fera pas exception, la chute du ministère ne se fera pas attendre une fois Poudlard tombé et je gouvernerai enfin sur l'Angleterre magique et après j'étendrai ma dictature vers les autres mondes magique et enfin sur le monde moldus.

Mon armée sera là lorsque la première heure moura et ce ne sera pas seulement la première heure qui moura aujourd'hui.

Avec toute ma haine, Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres »

-Il est fou, dit Harry.

-Oui, dit Dumbledore. TOUT LE MONDE A SON POSTE IMMÉDIATEMENT. MINERVA, PARVUS(FLITWICK), SEVERUS, GRACE(Chourave) AMMENEZ LES ÉLÈVES ICI ET À VOS POSTE ENSUITE. Hagrid allez dire au géants de s'installer immédiatement a leur poste. Fleur, Bill, Argentum, Gresco, Estal allez immédiatement prévenir vos troupes d'être prêtes. LOUPS-GAROUS TENEZ-VOUS PRÊT. Hecta allez prévenir les autres fées. Sirius allez prévenir les sirènes. Les anciens, Harry venez avec moi.

Tout le monde suivirent les ordres de Dumbledore et plus d'une demi heure avant que la première heure meurt tout le monde était paré à l'attaque. Poudlard attendait l'AV (armée de Voldemort) avec une brique et un fanal (c'est une expression de mon coin ça veut dire que lorsque la proie sera arrivé, conduite par le fanal (une lampe), on l'assommera avec la brique.)

Les géants paraît les catapultes, les fées étaient caché sur le sommet d'une tour guettant les fées noire arriver, les loups-garous étaient armé d'arme blanche (puisque la plupart n'avait pas eu la chance, comme Remus, d'être instruit a Poudlard) a part quelques un qui avait été mordu après leur scolarité, eux avait une baguette. Les vélanes, pas encore transformé, attendaient les mangemorts pour les hypnotisés. Ron, Hermione et Chloé s'étaient métamorphosé et fusionné en un cheval à tête et à patte antérieur du lion et les ailes et les yeux de l'aigle.

Les elfes protégeait les grandes portes, la seul entrée, connu, de Poudlard. Les nains, eux, étaient avec les sorcier et les gobelins. Les centaures était près des elfes, eux aussi armé d'arc et d'épée. 

-Professeur, dit Rogue en arrivant suivit des trois autres directeurs de maison. Plusieurs Serpantar manque à l'appelle.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se battront contre leur propre école ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui j'en suis sûr, dit Rogue.

Soudain un bruit de cor sonna (ça fait un peu SDA mais j'aime bien ça). La cime des arbres de la forêt bougeait. Des branche cassait, on entendait des sifflement et on pouvait voir des silhouette de feu. L'atmosphère devint glacé, un essaim de créatures des ténèbres volait au dessus de la forêt absorbant toute lumière, créant un trou noir dans le ciel. Et finalement après une attente frigide on vit une centaine de silhouettes noir flottant au dessus du sol sortir de la forêt, c'était des Détraqueurs.

-Attendez! Cria Dumbledore et il laissa avancer les Détraqueurs encore un peu. Maintenant ! 

Deux cents Patronus sortirent des baguettes des sorciers présents. Le plan était, et avait déjà été utilisé, de regrouper les Détraqueurs en un point.

-Spero Patronum, dirent Dumbledore et Harry lorsque les Détraqueurs furent regroupé en un point. Cornedrue monté de Lily, épée à la main, sortirent de la baguette de Harry et chargèrent. De la baguette de Dumbledore sortit, un lion monté par un jeune homme, qu'on identifia comme Harry Potter, revêtu d'un armure de duelliste et armé de son épée de duelliste. Harry regarda un bref moment son grand père et le remercia.

Les deux Patronus anéantirent les Détraqueurs jusqu'au dernier, heureusement les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas fait de victimes. Lorsque le dernier Détraqueur se volatilisa l'essaim fila vers eux accompagné de près de 70 elfes noires et de 60 serpents.

-Maintenant ! cria Dumbledore.

Les fées s'envolèrent de leur tour et partirent attaqué les fées des ténèbres. Les géants actionnèrent leurs catapultes et les boulets filèrent droit sur les elfes noires. Plusieurs tombèrent mais Harry ne s'en occupa pas il devait s'occuper des serpent.

-Je suis Harry James Potter descendant de Godric Gryffondor et de Merlin j'ai aussi du sang de Salazar Serpantar je vous ordonnes de partir ! Cria Harry en fourchlangue.

Harry entendit les serpents parler entre eux et finalement une réponse vint.

-Notre maître nous a dit que tu voulais notre mal.

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal tant que vous n'en ferai pas a mes amis et à moi, dit Harry.

-Ne le croyez pas c'est un sorcier sournois( loll on dirait Gollum qui parle), parla un serpent.

-Qui a parl ? demanda Harry.

-Moi, dit un serpent géant sortant de la forêt.

-Basilic, roi des serpent, dit Harry, en voyant le serpent aux yeux rouge. ATTENTION AU BASILIC ! J'ai tué un de tes frère il y a trois ans voudrai-tu toi aussi subir ce sort ? Tu ne peux me tuer sauf avec ton venin serpent, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Vous voyez c'est un tueur de serpent, dit le basilic.

-Ala, murmura Harry, à qui des ailes poussèrent. Basilic tu part ou tu meurt.

-Tu ne pourra jamais tué un basilic, dit le roi des serpents.

Harry s'envola, il était revêtu de l'armure de duel de Gryffondor et de son épée, il illuminait de puissance et d'un mouvement d'épée creva un oeil du basilic. Le basilic se leva de toute sa grandeur mais ne fut pas préparé à une boule d'énergie qui lui arracha un crochet. Le basilic fonça sur lui et le manqua de peu car Harry avec ses réflexes avait donner un fort cou d'Aile et s'était retrouver à peine à un centimètre de la tête du prédateur, ou de la proie c'est comme vous l'entendez.

Harry profita de l'incompréhension du serpent pour lui asséné un cou d'épée à l'autre œil ce qui rendit le basilic presque vulnérable. Harry vit enfin ce qu'était le liquide sortant des yeux du basilic c'était sa magie. Maintenant aveugle le basilic ne pouvait que le sentir alors Harry descendit pour être à la hauteur de la bouche du basilic et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour le mordre avec son dernier crochet Harry coupa le crochet d'un cou et alors que le serpent allait fermer sa gueule instinctivement Harry transperça son palais atteignant le cerveau. Lorsque l'épée fut enfoncé jusqu'à sa garde il la retira d'un cou sec et d'un battement d'aile s'éloigna de la chute du serpent. 

-Serpent, maintenant partirez-vous, dans le respect des sorciers, ou mourrez vous comme votre roi ? demanda Harry.

-Nous partirons, dit un serpent après quelques minutes.

-Bien, je ferai en sorte que les sorcier vous vois de meilleur œil, dit Harry. Les serpent partirent en ondulant sur le sol et Harry redonna tout son attention à la bataille.

Les elfes noires avaient tué plusieurs sorcier mais les aurores en étaient venu à bout et les fées se combattaient toujours, bien que les fées des ténèbres gagnait du terrain. L'armée de Dumbledore ne se portait pas trop mal comparativement a celle de Voldemort, plusieurs aurore était mort, beaucoup de fée, quelques vélane était morte et aussi un nain.

Lorsque Voldemort se rendit compte que les serpents avaient renoncé à la bataille il envoya tout les démons. Plus affreux les un que les autres. Certain avaient des cornes, d'autres étaient rouge, certain avaient même des ailes et d'autres avaient tout à la fois. Harry commanda alors de lancer des sortilèges de mort sur les démons et des centaines de rayon vert allèrent frapper les démons et quelques un chutèrent.

Harry qui s'était rendu près du directeur pendant que les autres lançait le sort de mort lui dit :

-Albus les Avada Kedavra ne les atteignent pas on va devoir se battre au corps à corps.

-Mais Harry, lançon leur des bombes, suggéra Dumbledore.

-On ne peut pas certain mourront sûrement mais plusieurs absorberons la magie et seront plus fort et d'autre ne seront pas affecté, lui répondit Harry.

-Je vois, Remus, Firenze, Estal envoyez vos hommes contre les démons, Harry et moi on vous suit, dit Dumbledore.

Les trois commandants acquièrent et coururent informé leurs soldats. Pendant ce temps Harry et Dumbledore faisaient apparaître des ailes dans leur dos et prirent leur épée. Chacun avait une armure de duel bien que celle d'Harry soit beaucoup plus belle. Une aura de puissance dégageait des deux sorcier, celle de Harry était or et argent nimbé de blanc la couleur de ses trois ancêtre, celle de Dumbledore était beaucoup plus simple elle était simplement doré parfois tellement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était rouge.

Harry vêtu comme il l'était volant dans le ciel avec l'aide de ses grandes ailes et auréolé de son aura avait l'aire de Saint-Michel l'archange qui jadis terrassa un dragon. Mais il n'était pas un archange et n'allait pas terrassé un dragon mais un sorcier qui allait tuer des démons.

Il débuta son combat avec un démon volant, celui-ci avait de terribles cornes et des ailes de chauve souris, il était de la couleur du sang et Harry se dit que ce devait être un des démons mineurs les plus puissants. Harry présenta son épée et le démon mit bien en évidence son gros sabre bien large avec une tête de hache.

Harry donna le premier coup visant la tête mais le démon dévia son geste d'un petit coup de sabre mais dû sacrifier une corne. À son tour il envoya un lourd coup de sabre et manqua Harry de peu. Harry profita du temps qu'il avait pour que le Démon soit de nouveau en garde et donna un coup d'épée très fort sur le sabre qui se sépara en deux, d'un coté la garde et de l'autre la lame. Le démon incrédule n'eut pas le temps de réfléchire avant de voir l'épée de Harry pénétrer dans son œil et ne plus rien sentir.

Harry abattit plusieurs autre démon de la même façon mais  finalement de transforma dans sa forme de licorne volante et chargea un autre démon qui se fit transpercé par la corne de Harry. Il en tua encore plusieurs autres et quand il vit qu'il ne restait plus que quelques incubes et quelques autre succube il retourna sous sa forme humaine et alla combattre les vampires qui arrivait.

Il tua plusieurs vampires d'un coup de pieux au cœur et quand les mangemorts arrivèrent il laissa les vampires de coté pour aller combattre les fidèles de son ennemi. À cou de sort il endormi plusieurs mangemort dans de terrible cauchemar, en assomma d'autre et en Stupéfixant plusieurs. Les trolls se faisait abattre par les géants et Voldemort arriva finalement avec les six démon majeur, les lieutenants du Diable.

-BOUCLIERS ! cria Harry la voix magiquement amplifié. Pendant ce temps il appela à lui le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait et s'assit sur le sol. Il pria Dieu pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un les aider à se défendre contre les démons et sa prière fut scellé par une lumière blanche ou il vit une colombe volé.

-Les secours viendront, ne perdez pas espoir car c'est eux qui ont foi qui seront secouru, dit une voix douce à l'oreille mais ferme comme la pierre. Harry ne savait trop d'où elle venait mais se doutait à qui elle appartenait, c'était celle de Dieu…

Lorsque le ciel s'illumina, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il faisait complètement noire dehors. Des hommes ailées entouré auréolé de lumière blanche armé d'arc, de lance et d'épée firent leur apparition. C'était les archanges, le conseil des anges leur avait envoyé les plus puissant soldat du ciel. Un des leur auréolé d'or vint voir Harry.

-Harry Potter descendant de Merlin, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas battu sur terre et Dieu ne nous envoi ici que pour vous défendre des démons supérieur alors vous devrez vous chargé de celui qui se fait appelé le seigneur des ténèbres, dit l'archange et il rit.

-Pourquoi riez-vous mon seigneur ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne suis pas seigneur d'où je viens mais sur terre on m'appelle Saint-Michel, et du pourquoi je rit, eh bien, c'est parce qu'il est peut-être cruel et sombre mais jamais il n'égalera le diable, ni de puissance, ni de cruauté.

-Je vois, illustre Saint, dit Harry.

-Je doutes que tu vois ce que veux dire tant que tu n'auras pas vu le diable en personne, dit Saint-Michel.

-Et puisse Dieu m'épargner de le voir, dit Harry.

-Allez maintenant, dit l'ange qui s'envola et fonça avec ses paires affronter les démons qui fonçaient déjà sur eux.

Harry s'envola lui aussi, les partisans de Voldemort tombait un par un et n'en restait pas plus que 100. Les troupes de Dumbledore elles était encore bien fortes comparativement à celle de Voldemort, mais comptait quand même plusieurs dizaines de morts. Harry fonça alors sur Voldemort et le souleva de terre pour l'emporter plus à l'écart.

-Tom c'est aujourd'hui que tu mourras, je ne le fait pas pour me venger, non ça même ta mort ne me suffirait pas alors je le fait pour sauver ceux qui n'ont pas encore été touché profondément par toi, dit Harry.

-Crois-tu sérieusement qu'un petit prétentieux comme toi va pouvoir me terrasser, moi le plus puissant des mages noires du monde ? questionna Lord Voldemort.

-Tom, Tom, Tom…Sais-tu comment à réagi l'age Saint Michel en 

parlant de toi ? Non ? Eh bien, écoute, il a rit de toi le plus stupide des mages noires.

-Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Voldemort.

-Comme ça Tom ! Vindicatum Caelestis, Vindicatum Abterra ! (Vengeance du ciel, Vengeance de la terre) dit Harry.

La terre se souleva et entoura toute la jambe de Voldemort pour qu'ils ne puissent bouger, au même moment des lianes poussèrent et empêchèrent Voldemort de bouger Du ciel la pluie tomba dru et lorsque Voldemort fut complètement imprégné d'eau une éclair zébra le ciel  pour frapper Voldemort de plein fouet et celui-ci perdit connaissance.

-Detractum totus imperium magicum Voldemort ! (enlever tout pouvoir magique à Voldemort) cria Harry.

La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit et une éclaire argent verdâtre en sortit. Tout ses pouvoirs sortait et lorsque l'éclair fut disparu tout le monde sautait de joie et criait victoire. Harry envoya un sort de ligotage sur Voldemort et dit :

-Albus, Alastor et vous, dit Harry en désignant du doigts sept aurores anglais. Vous formerez avec moi la garde rapproché du prisonnier. Arthur si vous pouvez aller convoqué le Magenmagot pour le procès de Tom Elvis Jedusor se faisant appelé Lord Voldemort. Minerva vous seriez très gentille si vous alliez avertir la gazette du sorcier pour une édition spécial et dites leur bien d'envoyer une copie à tous les sorcier de l'Angleterre, de l'Écosse, de l'Irlande et du pays de Galles.

-Bien sûr Harry, dit Minerva avant de disposé comme l'avait fait auparavant Arthur Weasley.

-Harry, dit Hermione avant de se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer de joie, de tristesse et de soulagement. 

-Je t'aime Hermione, dit Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, dit Hermione, et ils s'embrassèrent fêtant un nouveau monde.

-Excuse moi Hermione mais j'ai encore de petite chose à régler mais tu peux rester avec moi, rajouta Harry voyant le visage de Hermione se durcir. Elle acquiesça et il passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Aurores amené les mangemorts capturé en rang assis au sol et amenez moi leur baguette s'il vous plait, dit Harry. Olympe si vous pouvez dire à vos aurore de coucher en rang les mangemorts morts et enlevé leur cagoule, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Harry, dit Madame Maxime avec un léger accent.

-Merci, dit Harry. Aurores enlevé les cagoules des mangemorts.

Les aurores s'exécutèrent et Harry demanda à Flitwick et à Dumbledore d'identifier les mangemorts. Lorsqu'ils furent tous identifié il demanda à tous les aurores anglais de les conduire à Azkaban dans l'aile d'Attente celle où on conduisait maintenant les prisonnier n'ayant pas encore été jugé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partit en Porte au loin, la garde de Voldemort transplanèrent avec le prisonnier au ministère de la magie où tous les sorcier les regardait et était partagé entre l'envie de fuir ou d'applaudire leur exploit. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et lorsqu'ils furent au niveau de la justice magique ils en débarquèrent et amenèrent Voldemort dans le tribunal.

*****

Bien sûr le procès n'était qu'une formalité pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient de Voldemort. Le tribunal décida que même étant un moldus Voldemort pourrait causé beaucoup de dégât alors ils l'exposèrent sur le chemin de traverse et lui firent boire un poison mortelle reconnu pour la mort immédiate de celui qui l'a ingéré.

Le 17 décembre devint fête national chez les sorciers. Elle fut appelé la fête de l'orphelin en l'honneur de Harry mais aussi de beaucoup d'autre qui se retrouvèrent avec un père ou une mère en moins.

L'année passa et ils réussirent tous leur BUSE. Sirius et Mélissa se marièrent  durant l'été le premier août, le mariage était magnifique tout en blanc et tous s'amusèrent beaucoup. En revenant de leur lune de miel Mélissa annonça qu'elle allait être mère. Durant l'été Fred et George ouvrirent leur commerce de farce et attrape.

Leur sixième année se passa très bien. Les bébés de Sirius, des jumeaux furent appelé Harry et Remus, le nom de leur deux parrain et les marraines étaient Hermione et Estal, l'ambassadrice des grand elfes, la fiancé de Remus.

L'été de leur sixième année, où Harry eut 17 ans l'age de majorité chez les sorcier, Harry et ses amis reçurent la médaille du courage sorcière, le badge de l'ordre de Merlin première classe et pour Harry une baguette en or croisé avec une épée sur un bouclier, le badge de merlin première classe catégorie chevalier, le plus haut statu avant de devenir commandeur. Seulement quelques personnes en faisait partit et il pouvait se considérer chanceux d'y pénétrer. Bien qu'il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort…

La septième année fut elle aussi riche en émotion, Remus annonça qu'il allait être père au début de l'année et à la fin de l'année Sirius et Mélissa furent de nouveau parrain et marraine, le bébé, une fille, s'appelait  Mégane et avait les oreille pointu de sa mère.

Le quatuor réussirent avec mention d'excellence leur aspic n'en manquant aucune. C'est la journée de la remise des diplômes que Harry demanda à Hermione de l'épouser, Ron faisant la même chose avec Chloé. 

Après l'école Harry se vit proposé de devenir aurore et même vice-premier ministre mais il choisit de devenir duelliste. Ayant assez contribué au combat des forces du mal à son goût. Mais il continua tout de même sa carrière en tant que joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe de l'Angleterre pour sa troisièmes année, comptant gagné pour une troisième fois la coupe de Quidditch du monde. Son salaire avait même augmenté l'équipe ayant peur qu'il parte pour une autre équipe. Le jour de son départ McGonagall l'avait remercié d'avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch quatre fois de file.

Hermione elle entra à l'université magique pour entrer au ministère. Elle projetait de devenir ministre de la magie et elle était bien partit pour cela.

Ron lui était entrer dans l'académie des aurores. Il voulait faire trois ans comme aurore et ensuite devenir membre de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique. Harry était convaincu qu'il réussirait.

Chloé, elle, entra à l'université magique pour devenir, tout comme Neville, guérisseuse. Harry lui souhaitait du succès et était sûr et certain que sa cousine serait une très bonne guérisseuse.

Hermione fut la première à sortir de l'école et elle et Harry se marièrent durant l'été. Hermione commença à travaillé au département des finances magiques. Et neuf mois plus tard elle accoucha d'une merveilleuse Lily filleule de Ron et Hermione.

Harry et sa petite famille déménagèrent dans leur maison, ou si vous aimez mieux leur manoir. Il l'avait fait construire à Pré au Lard assez près de la maison de Sirius et de celle de Remus. Il était petit mais luxueux, avait un grand terrain et était très confortable.

Seulement quelques mois plus tard Ron et Chloé se marièrent. Chloé venait d'entrer comme guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste et Ron n'avait plus qu'un an à faire avant de pénétrer dans la brigade.

Neuf mois plus tard Harry et Hermione était pour la deuxième fois parrain et marraine d'un merveilleux Sirius fils de Ron et Chloé. Ron et Chloé s'achetèrent donc une petite maison à Pré au lard près de chez Harry.

Harry devint vite champion duelliste, jouant toujours dans les règles de l'art. Pendant ses temps libres il prenait soin de sa fille qui devenait chaque jour plus belle et de Sirius le fils de Ron et Chloé tous les trois ils rendaient visite à Harry et à Remus les fils de Sirius et à Mégane la fille de Remus. Malgré leur différence d'age ils s'amusait tous ensemble.

Chloé elle devint une guérisseuse réputé en découvrant le remède à une maladie sorcière mortelle.

Ron devint comme il le souhaitait membre de la brigade.

Hermione monta les échelons et devint chef du département des finances sorcières.

Et les mois passèrent et Hermione et Chloé accouchèrent de leur deuxième enfant. Harry nomma son fils James Albus Godric Potter. Ron nomma sa fille Molly en l'honneur de sa mère. James étant le filleul de Bill et de Fleur et Molly la filleul de Charlie et de Ginny.

Les années passèrent Harry et Hermione n'eurent plus d'autre enfant. Lily grandissait en beauté ayant les yeux vert émeraude et la chevelure de son père, mais le reste était identique à Hermione à son age.

Suite au décès d'Arabella Harry abandonna la compétition de duel et d'abandonner aussi le Quidditch, pour aller la remplacer à Poudlard. Sa famille déménagea donc à Poudlard dans les appartements de Godric Gryffondor.

Et les années passèrent Hermione devint vive première ministre malgré son très jeune age.

Ron devint capitaine de la brigade et Chloé directrice du département des empoisonnement et maladie magique.

Et les années s'écoulèrent passant trop vite au goût du quatuor. Les enfant de Sirius et de Remus, Remus, Harry et Mégane, entrèrent à l'école deux ans avant que Sirius et Lily entre à Poudlard. Lily devint attrapeuse au milieu de sa première année, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, leur maison à tous.

Lorsque Lily entra en troisième année son petit frère, James, entra à Poudlard à son tour accompagné de sa cousine Molly.

James devint un très bon poursuiveur, lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe de Gryffondor en deuxième année.

L'année suivant Lily devint préfète et capitaine de l'équipe.

À la mort de Dumbledore Hermione se vit proposer le poste de directrice de Poudlard un autre de ses rêves et bien sûr elle accepta et elle devint non seulement la plus jeune directrice de Poudlard mais aussi la première directrice de Poudlard.

Lors de la mort de son mentor et ami Harry devint le commandeur de l'ordre de Merlin mais aussi le commandeur de l'ordre du Phénix.

Et les années continuèrent et Lily passa ses BUSe sans en manqué une seule. Elle réussi aussi son ASPIC en même temps que James réussissait ses BUSE avec une aussi bonne note que l'avait fait sa sœur. 

Minerva fut la première des connaissance de Harry à mourir après Dumbledore et Sirius décida de la remplacer. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal niveau avancé furent prit par Harry qui avait maintenant une tache complète ce qui signifiait qu'il avait quatre cour par jour au lieu de seulement deux.

Pomfresh prit sa retraite et malgré le salaire plus bas Chloé prit sa place. 

Et les années s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur mort. Vivant heureux ensemble soudé comme les doigts de la main. 


End file.
